Twenty years ago
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Alors qu'il fête ses 31 ans, Harry assiste impuissant à la montée en puissant de FAP, nouveau mage noir. Son seul espoir sera "Les Années Manquantes". HPDM.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre : **Twenty years ago.

**Résumé :** 31 ans dans quatre jours. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais FAP veut sa revanche et « les années manquantes » est un pari risqué. La création de cet univers alternatif peut tout changer… En bien comme en mal…

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Et j'en suis l'heureuse lectrice.

**Notes :** Cette fiction est basée sur l'amour qu'un homme peut porter à un autre homme. Ceux que ça énerve, révulse ou choque peuvent partir.

**Notes bis :** En _italique_, il y aura un flash-back et en **_gras italique,_ **ce sont des courriers reçus dans le présent comme dans le passé.

* * *

_**Prologue : Le mage noir.**_

Lorsqu'il se redressa et constata sur son réveil qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin, le jeune homme soupira de lassitude et glissa sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il aurait pourtant dû dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, surtout que le match qu'il avait eu la veille contre des bulgares particulièrement déchaînés l'avait laissé sur les rotules. Il soupira de nouveau et se leva, enfilant ses pantoufles et attrapant sa baguette magique. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se plaça devant un miroir impitoyable : le cheveu gras, des valises sous les yeux, une barbe de trois jours, Harry Potter ressemblait plus à un professeur à la retraite qu'à un joueur de Quidditch de renommée mondiale. Soupirant pour la troisième fois, il fit couler de l'eau qu'il se répandit sur le visage, avec l'espoir de faire disparaître les craintes qu'il avait à cause de l'apparition d'un nouveau mage noir. Finlay Alexander Pegasus, disciple du très peu regretté Voldemort, venait de faire son apparition sur la surface du globe et il avait la ferme intention de se venger de tous les sorciers et humains ayant implicitement ou explicitement aidé à la destruction de son maître. Pour faire simple, il voulait annihiler toute vie sur Terre. Rejoignant la cuisine avec un livre sous le bras, Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se concentre sur la stratégie qu'il était censé étudier. Il se fit du thé et s'installa à la table ronde pour feuilleter « Le quatuor de Werber » qui était une tactique que Joey Silverson, capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre de Quidditch, voulait mettre en place et améliorer. La bouilloire siffla.

-_Accio bouilloire_, chuchota Harry, ne voulant pas briser le calme de sa demeure de célibataire à trois heures du matin.

Il sirota son thé, tout en prenant des notes. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, un craquement sonore le fit sursauter. Le cœur battant, il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur deux aurors, qui n'avaient pas l'air très frais. Il sourit tristement. Heureusement que sa vie de célibataire endurci était troublée par l'arrivée souvent intempestive de certains amis. Il détailla Ron : celui-ci avait sa robe de fonction couverte de poussière et son visage était gris du même résidu. Son visage semblait hurler de fatigue. Les aurors avaient presque autant de travail que du temps de Voldemort.

-Ron, Malefoy, salua Harry d'une voix morne.

Cependant, il ne put empêcher son regard de tressaillir quand il croisa le regard gris de son ancien ennemi. Vraiment, Harry Potter était un homme comme on n'en fait plus : sorcier, riche, célèbre pour ses talents d'attrapeur (on le disait plus doué que Viktor Krum), adulé pour sa victoire sur Voldemort mais par-dessus tout, il devait être le seul homme au monde à avoir réussi l'exploit stupide de tomber amoureux de son ancien pire ennemi. Ledit pire ennemi tira la chaise devant lui et se laissa choir dessus pendant que Ron prenait place aux côtés de Harry.

-Eh bien, Potter, tu as l'air d'aussi bonne humeur qu'une acromentule en gestation ! Ricana Drago.

-Nuit blanche. Match difficile, grogna Harry pour toute réponse, ignorant la crispation de Ron à l'évocation d'une araignée.

Drago sourit ironiquement. Même s'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, ses rapports avec Potter étaient toujours tendus, ce dernier étant toujours sur la défensive lorsque le blond lui adressait la parole. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce. Une cuisine blanche et rangée mais sans aucune chaleur. Il manquait une certaine convivialité au 12, square Grimmault.

-Il serait temps que tu trouves une femme Potter, ta maison est vraiment fade.

-Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

Ron toussota et Drago prit conscience de sa gaffe. Parfois, il était vraiment stupide. Harry était sorti du placard lors de son vingtième anniversaire.

-Ou un homme, continua le blond comme si de rien n'était.

Puis il ajouta, pour meubler le silence qui menaçait de s'éterniser : « Les amours, ça va ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard mi-meurtri, mi-assassin. Il prit le parti de détourner la conversation.

-Et toi ? Toujours avec Sophie ?

-Non. Ca fait un mois que je l'ai quittée, réfuta Malefoy en esquivant la question d'un geste de la main.

-Et toi, Ron ? Comment va ta tendre épouse ?

Le regard de Ron, qui était en train de s'endormir sur la table, bercé par la voix de ses deux amis, retrouva toute sa vigueur.

-Elle s'arrondit de jour en jour ! Maman ne veut plus qu'elle bouge du canapé, de peur qu'elle fasse une fausse couche et ma Parvati s'énerve parce qu'elle a l'impression d'être inutile. Je vous ai dit que ça serait des jumeaux ?

-Au moins douze fois ! Répliquèrent les deux hommes.

-J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas comme Fred et George, sinon, je vais vivre un enfer… Continua Ron comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Drago s'affala de fatigue sur la table et il commençait à somnoler. Harry en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis l'époque Poudlard, seuls quelques détails s'étaient modifiés. Ses cheveux, qui avant tenaient plus du blanc, allaient à présent sur la teinte dorée et ils étaient moins gominés qu'avant. Drago leur laissait un petit côté négligé (qui était soigneusement calculé) ce qui lui donnait un air de saut du lit tout à fait charmant. Ses yeux gris-bleu avaient décidé de rester gris et son regard avait perdu son mépris et son arrogance, bien qu'il y subsiste une pointe d'orgueil. Il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Harry, qui, pris dans la contemplation du visage de celui qu'il aimait, ne remarqua rien.

-Potter, arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me bouffer.

Harry détourna précipitamment le regard et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée qui ne se distingua pas à cause du peu d'éclairage que fournissait le feu de la cheminée qui s'éteignait.

-J'aimerais bien, chuchota de façon imperceptible Harry et il continua d'une voix plus forte, pourquoi avez-vous débarqué chez moi à une heure si matinale ?

Ron, qui avait entendu le début de la phrase de son meilleur ami, dévisagea Drago, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Comme il ne semblait pas avoir entendu, le roux répondit à Harry.

-On était en tournée dans le coin. On s'est dit que puisque c'était notre pause jusqu'à midi, on allait squatter pour dormir un peu. Mais… Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir après ton match ?

-Si. Les Bulgares ont été agressifs et Viktor a failli me souffler le Vif d'Or sous le nez. Dieu merci, c'est moi qui l'aie attrapé, sinon Joey m'aurait tapé un scandale dans les vestiaires… Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Problèmes sentimentaux ? Proposa Ron, l'air de rien et en jetant un regard en coin à Malefoy.

-Pas seulement. Mais surtout, oui.

-Le célibat te pèse ?

-Non. C'est plutôt… Enfin… Mes sentiments qui me pèsent.

-Combien de temps ?

-Pardon ? Tenta Harry, en faisant les gros yeux à son ami, montrant que ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour parler de ça.

-Ca fait combien de temps ? Répéta Ron, comprenant le message de son ami, mais l'ignorant.

Harry grogna. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça devant Malefoy, après tout, il s'agissait de cet homme-là. Et Harry ne mourait pas d'envie que son ancien ennemi soit au courant de son penchant pour lui. Il se résigna tout de même à répondre, après tout, Ron était son meilleur ami depuis près de vingt années.

-dix ans.

-D…Di…DIX ANS ???? Hurla Ron, mais… mais… mais, tu es fou ? Dix ans de frustration ? De silence ? De plaisir solitaire en pensant à lui ?

-RON ! Interrompit Harry, cramoisi.

A présent, ledit meilleur ami étalait presque ses fantasmes devant l'homme dont il était question. Etait-il fou ?

Drago dévisagea Harry, incrédule. On pouvait vraiment rester aussi longtemps dans le silence d'un désir ? D'un amour, même, après une certaine durée, c'était vraiment des sentiments. Ron continuait de pester.

-Mais, qui est au courant ?

-Personne. Tu es le premier.

Drago se sentit légèrement vexé avant de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de cette personne. Il réfléchit quelques instants et haussa les épaules. Les fantasmes de Potter ne le concernaient nullement. Il se décida tout de même à intervenir, souhaitant épargner ses pauvres oreilles. Ron avait autant de voix que sa mère à présent.

-Potter… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je pense que dix ans de silence suffisent. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je ne veux pas me faire repousser. J'ai tout foutu en l'air avec Cho, ça a foiré avec Ginny. Je ne veux pas recommencer mes erreurs du passé.

-Le passé est le passé. Franchement, déclare-toi. Carpe diem, ajouta Drago avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur la table.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. C'était bien la première fois que Drago se mêlait de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas, même si dans ce cas-là, c'était lui le principal intéressé. Harry ricana intérieurement. Drago lui disait qu'il valait mieux se déclarer. Quelle ironie.

-Le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est le jour où j'ai fait toutes mes grandes déclarations.

En effet, l'année de ses dix-sept ans, Harry avait révélé à l'Ordre de Phénix la prophétie. A vingt ans, il avait avoué son homosexualité à la communauté sorcière. De nombreuses personnes s'en étaient offusquées mais tout le monde avait accepté cette orientation avec le temps. Puis Drago lui-même était bisexuel et il l'assumait totalement. Pour lui, la double orientation était la plus belle preuve de pouvoir : arriver à séduire les hommes aussi bien que les femmes était quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement coupé par le ronronnement du feu de cheminée. Puis celui-ci crépita et une voix se fit entendre :

-Hey Harry !

-Joey ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? Tu ne dors pas à cette heure-ci ?

-Toi non plus… s'exclama Harry en s'approchant du feu. Pourquoi ?

-En fait, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, j'avais oublié de te dire que Sorcières Hebdo voulait t'interviewer.

-Mais… Pourquoi ce n'est pas Jeanne qui me prévient ?

Le visage dans le feu roula des yeux et fit une grimace.

-Je suis un peu en froid avec elle, elle a appris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée… Donc, on ne se parle plus ! Et accessoirement, elle a menacé de te scalper dès qu'elle te verrait en hurlant en tout sens que le Survivant ne le resterait pas longtemps s'il continuait à… Bref ! Pour en revenir au sujet de mon séjour dans le feu, en fait, Sorcières Hebdo voudrait aussi que tu poses pour son calendrier… Ils font les photos en juillet pour qu'on ait moins froid, il paraît.

-Mais… s'étouffa Harry, leur calendrier… C'est du nu !

-Exact, Potter ! Tu marques dix points. Plaisanta le capitaine. Plus sérieusement, tu es extrêmement chanceux : cette année il y a deux calendriers. L'équipe de Quidditch (donc nous)… Et les hommes les plus populaires de l'année… Tu es convié à poser pour les deux !

-Nu ? S'étrangla Harry.

-Oui, oui, nu. Comme à poils, les testicules à l'air, avec rien sur le dos, en tenue d'Adam.

-Merlin…

Drago s'approcha du feu et réagit :

-Comment ça à poils ???

-Ohoh, Potter n'est pas seul chez lui à trois heures du mat' ? Potter aurait donc quelqu'un dans sa vie et il ne préviendrait même pas son ex ?

Drago et Ron regardèrent Harry qui avait blanchi et rougi en même temps. Les deux ignoraient tout de la relation qu'avaient entretenu Joey et Harry.

-Mais non, Joey, Drago Malefoy n'est pas mon petit ami. Et on ne peut pas vraiment te considérer comme un ex…

-Allez, arrête, 'Ry, tu ne semblais pas contre quand même…

-Jo, n'étale pas ma vie sexuelle au vu et au su de tous, s'il te plaît. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qui est passé dans mon lit.

-Ok mais… Attends… Tu as bien dit Drago Malefoy ? S'interrompit le capitaine de l'équipe. LE Drago Malefoy ? Celui qui fait fantasmer tous les hommes et toutes les femmes de la planète ? Le BBO ? Celui avec lequel…

-OUI ! C'est bien lui ! Coupa Harry avant que Joey ne fasse une double gaffe.

Drago, comme le paon, fit la roue. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de réaliser qu'il ignorait la signification de BBO.

-Euh, BBO c'est quoi ?

-Beau Blond Orgueilleux. Répondirent en chœur Joey et Harry.

-Ok sympa, merci.

-Mais ne te vexe pas, s'inquiéta Joey. Bon nombre de bis peuvent se vanter de l'être grâce à toi !

-Bref ! Interrompit Harry qui voyait que Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer, bon, écoute Joey, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes mais là, j'allais retourner me coucher…

-Avec BBO ?

-MAIS NON ! Hurla Harry la voix tremblante de panique.

-Bon, d'accord, alors je m'en vais.

Le feu cessa de crépiter et Harry se tourna, encore rouge, vers ses deux invités. Ron le regardait avec exaspération et Drago lui jetait un regard choqué. Et le Survivant commença à paniquer. Si Drago le regardait ainsi, c'est qu'il avait compris l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et qu'il était choqué. Et qu'il allait le repousser. Et Ron… Ron, était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Harry resta immobile, attendant que Malefoy dise quelque chose.

-Tu… Ne me trouves pas désirable ? Questionna le blond.

-Hein ?

-EH bien, oui. Tu as dit… Que ce n'était pas pour passer la nuit avec moi que j'étais là. Tu t'es même révolté contre l'idée. Je suis repoussant, c'est ça ?

-Hein ? Répéta Harry, hébété.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Répliqua Malefoy avant d'éclater de rire.

Les deux autres hommes lui jetèrent un regard éberlué. Pourquoi riait-il ? Voyant les interrogations de son collègue et du propriétaire de la maison, Drago consentit à expliquer.

-Eh bien, ce qui me fait rire, en plus de vos têtes d'abrutis congénitaux, c'est que Potter et moi, nous ne sommes ni amis, ni ennemis. Anciens rivaux, certes. Mais ce temps-là est révolu et je ne pense pas que Potter s'abaisse au point de désirer un… homme qui l'a fait souffrir…

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait rien dire à Malefoy. Le Survivant se souvint du jour où son rival et lui-même avait signé l'armistice.

C'était le jour de la rentrée de la septième année à Poudlard, peu de temps après la mort de Dumbledore. Harry était très sombre, ses deux amis, Hermione et Ron l'avaient forcé à revenir, au moins pour l'hommage. Mais Harry n'en fut pas si déçu que ça. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était bondée. Il passa entre les tables pour rejoindre celle de Gryffondor, jetant au passage un œil sur la table des Serpentards. Tous semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire et Crabbe et Goyle étaient seuls, sans aucune fouine à suivre comme des chiens. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Malefoy avait hésité à lancer le sortilège Impardonnable. Relevant subitement la tête et faisant sursauter la moitié des Gryffondors présents, Harry fixa la table des professeurs. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait une chaise vide : celle du traître Severus Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall, devenue directrice de Poudlard, se leva et se mit devant l'assemblée des élèves. Le silence se fit.

_-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, dit-elle, je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et encourage vivement ceux-ci à écouter mon discours attentivement. La majorité d'entre vous a l'habitude d'entendre Albus Dumbledore faire ce discours de début d'année. Mais comme chacun le sait ici, Albus est décédé des mains d'un Mangemort l'année dernière, sous les yeux de Harry Potter._

_Tous les regards se posèrent vers lui, qui restait impassible comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait, en effet, à son ennemi de Poudlard, Malefoy. Où était-il ? Avait-il finalement décidé de rester du côté de Voldemort après son hésitation ? Harry en doutait, bien qu'il ne se leurrait pas sur l'influence de l'éducation très Malefoyenne qu'avait reçue Drago et qui devait l'enfermer dans un certain mode de pensées. McGonagall le jaugea du regard et hocha la tête. Puis elle reprit son discours._

_-Cette année, une fois de plus, je voudrais vous demander l'entente cordiale entre les maisons._

_Ron lâcha un petit rire incrédule et dénué de joie. S'entendre avec ces Mangemorts en puissance, ces moutons attardés, ces couards ?_

_-Oui, Mr Weasley, même entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, s'amusa la directrice. Vous-Savez-Qui est un homme dangereux. Très dangereux. Et d'ailleurs…_

_Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant sur Drago Malefoy. Il la dévisagea d'un air hautain et alla s'installer à l'opposé de ses amis à la table Serpentard. Puis il posa ses coudes sur la table et s'appuya sur ses mains._

_-Veuillez pardonner mon retard. Continuez, je vous prie._

_McGonagall lui fit un pâle sourire et continua son discours. Ron semblait furieux. Il débitait des chuchotements à une vitesse ahurissante et même Harry, pourtant habitué à faire réviser ses devoirs à Hermione, eut du mal à tout comprendre._

_-Il a du culot de revenir ce sale Mangemort de mes… de pacotille ! Attendez que je le choppe dans un coin et je lui refais le portrait façon moldue moi. A coups de pompe dans le… visage ! T'en penses quoi Harry ?_

_Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il venait de recevoir un morceau de papier plié en oiseau et ensorcelé pou voler jusqu'à lui. Dessus était inscrit :_

_**« Toi et Moi. Tour d'Astronomie. Ce soir. 22heures. »**_

_Redressant la tête et la tournant en direction de la table des Serpentards, Harry croisa le regard de Malefoy. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore une fois pour rompre le contact de manière permanent pendant le repas lorsque Ron secoua le bras de Harry._

_-Eh, Harry, tu m'écoutes ?_

_-Excuse-moi, Ron. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Que disais-tu ?_

_-C'est quoi le message que tu viens de recevoir ?_

_Harry se dit que ce que son meilleur ami ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Alors il décida d'éluder la question._

_-Un petit rendez-vous…_

_-Mais… Et Ginny ?_

_-Pas un rendez-vous galant, Ron ! Intervint Hermione qui, elle, avait tout suivi de l'échange entre les deux ennemis._

_Le soir, Harry se rendit sous sa cape d'invisibilité à la tour d'Astronomie. Il se savait surveillé, puisqu'il avait passé La Carte Des Maraudeurs à Hermione et elle le surveillait avec, histoire de pouvoir intervenir si Malefoy le tuait._

_-Bonsoir, Potter._

_Harry sursauta en constatant d'abord que Drago était perché sur le bord de la tour et ensuite quand il tourna son visage vers le Survivant. Il eut un hoquet de surprise._

_-Malefoy ! Ton visage… !_

_-Je sais, il n'est plus aussi beau qu'avant. Et ça risque d'être souvent comme cela, désormais…_

_-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda le brun, sa voix trahissant l'inquiétude qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir pour Malefoy et qui pourtant lui tordait les entrailles._

_-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne sont pas obéissants, répondit Drago de sa voix traînante._

_Il rit, mais son rire ressemblait beaucoup trop à un sanglot._

-Que voulais-tu me dire ? Dit Harry, la voix étouffée par une envie de fondre en larmes.

_Drago descendit de la balustrade et s'y appuya._

_-Cessons cette haine malsaine. Commençons l'entente entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Si on veut lutter contre Voldemort, expliqua Drago en réprimant un frisson, il faut que l'on soit uni, non ? Et tant qu'il existera une rivalité entre toi et moi, il n'y aura pas d'entente._

_-Cette rivalité existait bien avant nous et continuera bien après, argua Harry._

_-Faux Potter. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'a jamais été aussi forte que depuis que nous y sommes. Même pas du temps de ton père et de Rogue, ajouta le Serpentard en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Ouvre les yeux, Potter. Toi, tu es le Prince des Gryffondors. Je suis le Prince des Serpentards. Si toi et moi ne nous détestions pas (mais tout est de ta faute, je tiens à le préciser), Gryffondor se conterait d'ignorer ma maison et vice versa. Alors si toi et moi nous décidons d'une trêve relative, tout peut s'arranger._

_Harry ouvrit la bouche et, ayant visiblement changé d'avis, il la referma pour l'ouvrir de nouveau._

_-Et pourquoi tu me proposes ça, Malefoy ?_

_-Les temps changent, éluda Drago. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je ne te ferais pas une autre proposition dans le genre._

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Au final, il avait accepté et visiblement, Drago avait eu raison. Dès que les deux rivaux eurent cessé de s'insulter à tout-va, il y eut moins de conflits entre les deux maisons, même si l'amitié n'était pas encore de rigueur.

* * *

Le jour se leva sur une jeune femme endormie dans son salon, au milieu de feuilles et de livres les plus divers. Son époux la contempla et sourit : quand il l'avait épousée, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Mais en même temps, si elle n'avait pas été une acharnée du travail, jamais il ne l'aurait aimée comme il l'aime. Il s'approcha d'elle et enleva une mèche qui entravait son beau visage.

-Hermione, mon amour…

Elle eut un sursaut et elle se tourna vers lui.

-Oh, Viktor… Excuse-moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû travailler si tard. Je me suis endormie et du coup j'ai pris du retard dans mon travail, mais comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ?

-Du calme, ma petite fleur, je suis là, moi, je peux t'aider. Et puis, nous ne sommes que fin juillet ! La rentrée est dans plus d'un mois !

Hermione soupira, Viktor avait raison. Elle ferait mieux de se préoccuper de lui. Elle sourit à son mari.

-Alors, ton match, hier soir ?

-On a perdu. C'est Harry qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or. C'est vraiment un très bon joueur ! Peut-être même le meilleur de cette planète… D'ailleurs, tu as reçu un hibou de Ron.

-Que disait-il ? Répondit Hermione, intriguée.

En effet, depuis que Ron était marié avec Parvati, il ne donnait plus beaucoup de nouvelles à Hermione, son épouse étant du genre jaloux. Le dernier hibou remontait à six mois, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être père.

-Je n'en sais rien. La lettre t'étant adressée, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Viktor sortit un carré de parchemin plié de la poche de son pantalon et la tendit à Hermione qui l'ouvrit.

_**« Hermione,**_

_**Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, mais tu connais Parvati et si elle apprenait que je t'envoie cette lettre elle me taperait une crise. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques pour les bébés. Ah oui, ce sont des jumeaux, au fait. Bon, je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter mon avenir de joyeux papa, mais bel et bien pour aborder un sujet qui me tient tout autant à cœur : Harry. Savais-tu que cela fait quelques années qu'il vit dans une frustration absolue de ne pouvoir avoir celui qu'il aime ? Il me l'a avoué hier soir, quand avec Malefoy (non, Hermione, pas la fouine, Malefoy. Il est de notre côté maintenant !) je suis passé chez lui. Oui, il a parlé de sa vie privée devant Malefoy, mais il le fait souvent. Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Je pense que tu seras surtout surprise d'entendre qui a le cœur de notre héros national !**_

…

…

…

_**(j'aime le suspens)**_

_**C'est…**_

…

…

…

_**Viktor, éloigne-toi…**_

…

…

…

_**Drago Malefoy. Je t'entends d'ici pousser un hurlement sonore à en détruire les tympans de ton mari. J'espère qu'il a reculé. Oui, Harry est amoureux de Malefoy. Curieux non ? Tu lui aurais dit ça il y a quinze ans, il t'aurait sauté à la gorge ! Bon, alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi, d'une pour discuter de ça et ensuite pour commencer à préparer l'anniversaire de Harry.**_

_**Répond-moi vite, s'il te plaît.**_

_**Amicalement.**_

_**Ronald Weasley. »**_

Hermione regardait la lettre même longtemps après en avoir achevé la lecture. Malefoy. Amoureux de Malefoy. Harry amoureux de Malefoy. Mais que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Etait-il absolument masochiste ? Hermione n'avait plus revu Malefoy depuis la fin de la septième année et elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui. Elle respira à fond et souffla puis regarda Viktor qui lui dit :

-C'est ça qu'il appelle un scoop ? Cela fait une éternité que je le sais…

-QUOI ?????

-Ne t'énerve pas mon Hermione. Je le sais parce qu'un jour où on fêtait un match avec l'équipe de Harry, il avait tellement bu qu'il révélait tous ses secrets. Et moi, il m'a dit qu'il était fou de Drago.

-Mais quand même ! La fouine ! Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui ! Pourquoi la fouine ?

-Probablement de la même façon que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi et inversement. De manière similaire à Ronald qui a épousé Parvati.

Hermione sembla se détendre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions par rapport à Malefoy. Si ses deux amis avaient enterré la hache de guerre, Hermione restait persuadée que Malefoy était un traître potentiel. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi il avait changé de camp. Et pour ça, Hermione ne lui faisait pas confiance. D'autres avant lui avaient fait la même chose et Dumbledore en était mort, elle ne voulait pas qu'un tel drame se reproduise.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre, ajouta Viktor, les lèvres pincées.

Il n'ignorait pas que Ron avait été le premier amour de son épouse et il craignait toujours qu'elle se remette avec lui, changeant d'avis sur leur union. Il savait que cet état d'esprit était ridicule mais il ne pouvait chasser ces pensées, ces craintes de son esprit. Hermione lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit disparaître les appréhensions de Viktor. Elle attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin puis elle écrivit une brève réponse qu'elle renvoya. Une heure plus tard, Ron transplanait dans le salon, faisant sursauter Viktor. Hermione le dévisagea quelques instants son ami pour constater combien le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur lui : prenez le Ron qui avait seize ans, mettez une robe d'auror et dix centimètres en plus et vous auriez le Ron actuel. Hermione sourit tandis que les deux hommes se serraient la main.

-Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et toi et ta petite famille ?

-Parvati et les bébés vont très bien… Je suis désolé, Mione, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à échanger les traditionnelles politesses. Je m'inquiète pour Harry. Il dépérit à vue d'œil !

-C'est sûrement une simple passade, cet « amour » pour la fouine, espéra Hermione.

Ron lui jeta un regard accusateur et elle lui renvoya une œillade noire.

-Malefoy, pas la fouine. Et c'est loin d'être une passade… Il est amoureux de lui depuis dix ans.

Hermione blanchit et s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber à le renverse.

-Dix ans… et il ne nous a rien dit… Pourquoi ? Nous sommes quand même ses meilleurs amis !

-Parce qu'il craignait vos réactions, intervint Viktor. Comprenez-le : toi, amour, tu détestes Drago depuis des lustres et tu n'acceptes pas qu'il puisse être différent de l'image erronée que tu as de lui…

-Arrête ça ! Coupa Hermione. J'ai encore lu hier soir un article disant que Drago Malefoy, qui refusait d'apparaître en photo, ne voulant pas être victime de mouvement quand il sortait, était toujours celui qui arrivait en tête du classement du changement de compagnon ! Cette année, il en a eu 65 ! Et on est qu'en juillet ! Il a passé toute notre scolarité à m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, à insulter Harry « le balafré » et il affirmait à Ron que la pauvreté de ses parents était un péché.

Ron éclata de rire sous le regard effaré de son amie.

-Quoi ? Ca te fait rire ?

-Oui… Parce que tu ne cites aucune des bonnes actions qu'il a faites, tu ne précises pas que la dernière année, il s'était calmé, tu oublies qu'il est invité chez moi chaque année pour Noël et qu'il se répand en excuses chaque année, nous apportant de somptueux cadeaux et s'extasiant devant les nôtres, miteux. Tu oublies que malgré son succès auprès de la communauté sorcière, il attend l'amour avant de s'installer. Tu oublies qu'il nous a insulté parce qu'il était endoctriné et pour finir, tu oublies que le jour de la bataille finale, il t'a sauvé la vie ! Hurla Ron.

Le cri de Ron se perdit dans un silence régnant sur l'appartement de la famille Krum. Au fur et à mesure du discours de son ami, Hermione avait pâli. Et la dernière phrase venait d'ébranler le peu de nerfs qui lui restaient et elle éclata en sanglots.

-Je…savais…pas… C'était… lui ?

-Bien sûr que c'était lui. Hermione, tu pensais vraiment que je lui aurais pardonné si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison de le faire ? Ajouta Ron.

-Je…

-Si je lui ai pardonné c'est parce qu'il t'as sauvé la…

CRAC !

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et un sorcier blond, échevelé, courut vers Ron. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sorcier, ou bien…

-Ronald !

-Quoi ?

-Amène-toi, Pegasus vient de frapper au Ministère ! Il y est toujours et tous les aurors sont appelés à lutter contre lui… On va tous mourir… Bonjour Granger ! Ca fait un bail !

-Malefoy ? Hoqueta Hermione surprise.

Il semblait si différent du gosse imbu de lui-même qu'elle avait connu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que les deux aurors étaient déjà loin. Hermione était au bord des larmes. Son meilleur ami, son premier amour, son confident de toujours venait de partir dans une lutte acharnée contre le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, bien plus fort que Voldemort. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'en sorte…

-Ron… Chuchota-t-elle, tandis que Viktor la serrait dans ses bras.

* * *

Voici le prologue de Twenty years ago. C'est un peu long, je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi développé. Mais ça continuera à devenir plus long encore. Je pense que cette fic sera complétée une fois toutes les deux semaines. Il faut un peu de temps pour écrire, non ?

Je tiens à des petites reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez quand même ! Je continue ou pas ?


	2. Le dernier espoir

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :**Twenty years ago.

**Résumé :** 31 ans dans quatre jours. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais FAP veut sa revanche et « les années manquantes » est un pari risqué. La création de cet univers alternatif peut tout changer… En bien comme en mal…

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Et j'en suis l'heureuse lectrice.

**Notes :** Cette fiction est basée sur l'amour qu'un homme peut porter à un autre homme. Ceux que ça énerve, révulse ou choque peuvent partir.

* * *

_**Chapitre premier : le dernier espoir.**_

Harry Potter était installé dans le canapé de son appartement, la tête dans les mains, la télé allumée sur la chaîne sorcière. Il était très inquiet, le ministère venait d'être attaqué par Pegasus et quelques-uns des Mangemorts de son ancien maître. Ceux-ci avaient donc finalement accepté Pegasus comme étant le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, disait Marion Poolopo, la présentatrice. Et c'était justement cet état de fait qui inquiétait Harry, peut-être autant que de savoir que son meilleur ami était Auror et qu'il devait être en train de combattre. Le matin, Harry s'était levé à six heures et une heure plus tard, il était rejoint dans la cuisine par Drago. Celui-ci s'était levé parce qu'il avait oublié le dossier sur lequel lui et Ron travaillaient au bureau. Il était donc parti en transplanant, comme à son habitude. Puis Ron était parti chez Hermione et Harry était resté seul dans sa maison, avec pour unique compagnie « le Quatuor de Werber ». Il était tout de même tiraillé par cette impression que les choses tourneraient mal.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était dans son salon, la tête dans les mains, à attendre un signe, ou même juste un geste. Il écoutait les informations, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il apprit que Le-Deuxième-Dont-Le-Nom-Etait-Prohibé et ses fidèles avaient pris la fuite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy et Ron transplanèrent dans le salon, le roux soutenant son ami qui avait été blessé.

-Malefoy, Ron ! Tout va bien ?

-Ai-je l'air d'aller bien Potter ? Grogna Drago en désignant sa jambe blessée.

-Du moment que tu parles, c'est que ta vie n'est pas en danger, lança Ron dans un haussement d'épaules.

Harry alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour attraper une trousse de pharmacie et retourna dans le salon pour y voir Drago allongé sur son canapé, en train de tâcher de son sang les coussins couleur crème. Il se précipita pour mettre une serviette en dessous de la blessure et Malefoy grogna de douleur.

-Weasley, t'aurais pas pu m'emmener à Ste Mangouste ? Là-bas, au moins, j'aurais pu me faire soigner par des gens compétents !

-La ferme, Malefoy, je suis peut-être un incompétent, mais c'est pas vraiment le cas d'Hermione. Je vais la contacter.

Malefoy eut un léger mouvement de recul et Ron sembla s'étouffer avec le morceau de gâteau qu'il mangeait. Il toussa et rougit. Harry haussa un sourcil.

-A moins qu'on ne me cache quelque chose.

-Moi, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revoir Granger, chuchota Malefoy, pas après la guerre…

-Quant à moi, lança Ron sur un ton trop neutre pour être honnête, ça ne me dérange pas. Disons qu'elle va juste faire de la bouillie de meilleur ami attrapeur, riche, beau et célèbre.

Harry blanchit.

-Non, Ron, tu ne lui as quand même pas dit ?

-Bah euh… Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai juste fait une gaffe ?

-RON !

-Excuse-moi, Harry, mais il faut bien que tous tes meilleurs amis soient au courant.

-Tant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à prévenir toute mon équipe, les journalistes, Rita Skeeter, Pegasus et la Terre entière ! C'est suffisamment dur à gérer sans qu'en plus, tout le monde vienne s'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Rugit Harry.

Malefoy poussa un gémissement dans l'espoir de reporter l'attention sur lui et de faire cesser cette dispute qui lui vrillait les oreilles. La tentative fut un échec : les deux amis semblaient ne pas avoir entendu ou bien, s'il l'avaient fait, ils l'avaient ignoré.

-Merlin, Harry, tu es parfois trop stupide. Et si tu envisageais de lui dire ?

-On a déjà eu cette conversation. Et il est hors de question que je me répète sur un sujet aussi creux et vide. Je l'aime, il ne me voit pas, point final, fin de la discussion. Maintenant, si tu permets, il y a un Auror en train de tâcher mon canapé crème avec son sang et il gémit à mort, alors je vais l'achever.

-Hey ! Potter, t'es fou ou quoi ? Je gémis pas, et quand bien même je gémirais ce ne serait pas à mort !

Malefoy sourit en voyant la tête de Harry. Même s'il ne montrait rien, l'ancien Serpentard appréciait Harry et depuis bien longtemps. Mais beaucoup plus, infiniment plus depuis la première guerre qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. C'est quand Drago avait observé le combat entre Voldemort et Potter qu'il avait compris à quel point Harry était un sorcier puissant. Puis la détermination qui avait brillé dans ce regard, c'était divin. Mais Drago ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui parler (ni ami, ni amant, la seule personne lui adressant la parole au travail étant Weasley. Dur d'être un fils de Mangemorts) et ensuite parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'expliquer qu'il avait admiré Potter et que ça continuait encore. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Hermione qui transplana dans le salon du 12, square Grimmault. Elle regarda Ron et se jeta dans ses bras, en moitié en larmes. Visiblement elle avait eu peur. Une vague douleur envahit Drago qui fit la grimace. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione avait vu la douleur de Drago alors elle se décolla de Ron et dévisagea cet homme qu'elle avait tant haï.

-Alors, Malefoy, ça faisait longtemps.

-En effet, Granger. Mais dis-moi, on peut remettre les émotions des retrouvailles entre vieux amis à après ma guérison, s'il te plaît. J'ai affreusement mal.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prononça une formule magique en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy. L'instant d'après il était guéri et Harry s'éloigna prudemment.

-Oui, Malefoy, ça fait longtemps. Et pour tout avouer, tu ne m'as pas manqué.

-Réciproque.

-Mais merci. Pour la guerre. Je te déteste toujours mais j'ai une dette envers toi, maintenant.

-Epargne-moi le ton larmoyant et écoeurant à souhait, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi, j'ai juste fait ce que je croyais être bien. J'ai appris que tu étais professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard, mariée à Viktor Krum…

Hermione foudroya Ron du regard, voyant que ses oreilles avaient rougi, signe évident d'une gêne profonde.

-J'ai appris que tu étais un Don Juan, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi certains sont amoureux de toi, et que tu étais Auror… Et puis… Ah non, que tu étais un connard, je le savais déjà.

Drago sourit.

-Un connard ? Mais pourquoi ?

-65, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ron soupira bruyamment, tandis que Harry battait en retraite en direction de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas avoir à jouer les arbitres. Il décida donc que maintenant que Malefoy était guéri, il devait faire du thé. De la cuisine, la dispute était quand même très sonore.

-Hermione, laisse ça de côté, je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Ronald Weasley ! Serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, en train de prendre la défense de la fouine ?

-Granger, je ne t'insulte pas, tu ne m'insultes pas, s'il te plaît. Et je vais te répondre. 65, c'est le nombre de conquêtes que m'attribue « Potins de Sorciers » alors que d'une, ça ne les regarde pas, de deux, ce chiffre est erroné. Je suis un tombeur, certes, mais je n'ai pas envie de chopper la chtouille.

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle était, ce qui est rare, à court d'arguments. Bien content de voir que la dispute se soit finalement apaisée, Harry retourna au salon et s'installa pas très de loin de Drago, sur la canapé.

-_Accio plateau_.

Le plateau qui finissait de se préparer tout seul dans la cuisine arriva. Hermione fut surprise de voir que Harry avait préparé du thé et du café, puisqu'il détestait ça. De plus, il avait accompagné le tout de petits gâteaux, à la vanille, au chocolat et à la menthe. Hermione savait que ceux à la menthe étaient pour elle, puisque c'étaient ses préférés et Ron raffolait du chocolat. Donc…

-Dis-moi, H…Potter, comment fais-tu pour te souvenir des goûts de tout le monde ? Lança Drago en prenant un gâteau à la vanille.

-C'est normal que je me souvienne des goûts des gens qui comptent pour moi.

-Dois-je en conclure que je compte pour toi ? Lança Drago d'un air malicieux.

Harry décida d'entrer dans son petit jeu de séduction. Ces petits échanges arrivaient de temps à autre et l'un comme l'autre savait que ça n'engageait à rien.

-Peut-être bien, Malefoy. Mon lit te sera toujours ouvert.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son biscuit tandis que Ron restait neutre et impassible.

-Mais que font-ils ? Chuchota Hermione à l'intention de Ron.

-Laisse tomber, c'est un jeu entre eux.

-Mais c'est…

-Serais-tu homophobe ?

-Non. Je suis _malefoyophobe_.

Ron éclata de rire et les deux autres garçons se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que Hermione lui lançait des regards noirs et des grandes tapes dans le dos. Puis un silence s'installa. Et Hermione prit timidement la parole.

-Euh… La f… Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle en voyant le regard de se deux amis, tu fais quoi dans quatre jours ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Ca te dirais de venir à la maison, continua Hermione, comme si chaque mot lui écorchait le cœur, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry ?

-Mouais, pourquoi pas.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il commença à danser un rock endiablé (son cœur, pas lui). Malefoy allait être présent. Comment allait-il faire sa grande déclaration ?

-Il me tarde ce jour-là ! Annonça Ron. Parvati chérie va un peu râler mais on le fait chez toi, 'Mione ?

-Oui, oui. Viktor et moi, nous sommes tous les deux libres. Harry, veux-tu qu'on invite ton ex ?

-Lequel ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Celui avec qui tu es sorti il y a quelques mois, lors d'une soirée.

-Joey ?

-Non, l'autre.

-Ah, Richard ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disponible ce jour-là. Il est parti en France. Mais pourquoi pas, ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir.

Drago serra sa main sur sa tasse. Il n'aimait pas entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de Potter parce qu'il adorait conserver l'image d'un Survivant asexué, chaste et pur. Bien sûr cette image était erronée, mais le blond ne pouvait supporter que son… Idole ? Non, il n'aimait pas ce mot, trop fort. Que celui qu'il admirait puisse vivre avec quelqu'un, être heureux avec quelqu'un. C'était bête mais le groupisme (action d'être une groupie) conduisait à ce genre de sentiment.

Hermione sourit en posant son regard sur les mains de Malefoy. Décidément, il était toujours aussi prévisible, le Serpentard.

-Je pensais aussi inviter quelques anciens de Gryffondor. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter. Neville est parti dans la forêt Amazonienne pour y découvrir de nouvelles plantes aux propriétés magiques. Seamus et Dean coulent des jours heureux dans le Sud de l'Espagne, avec leurs épouses respectives. Lavande est décédée. Parvati est déjà de la partie. Ginny aussi.

-Pas sûr qu'elle puisse venir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sa formation prend énormément de temps. Elle prépare sa thèse en ce moment et elle passe, d'après maman, 20 heures par jour à la bibliothèque du ministère. Elle travaille sur un sortilège de trafic du temps, je crois… Je ne suis pas sûr.

Tout l'intérêt d'Hermione fut éveillé.

-Ah oui ? Comme le Retourneur du Temps ? C'est ce qu'elle cherche à reproduire pour sa thèse ?

-Non. _Kinnen_, qu'elle m'a dit. Apparemment, ce sortilège est tellement risqué, tellement dangereux et a tant de conséquences qu'il a été interdit et que son utilisation est passible du Baiser Du Détraqueur.

Hermione hocha fébrilement la tête.

-Oui, j'en ai vaguement lu quelques lignes dans « Magie Noire et Sortilège prohibés : la différence ». Ce sortilège nécessite une potion puissante, un cercle magique, une volonté de fer et une formule extrêmement complexe à retenir. On ne peut pas la lire, on doit la réciter par cœur, par mesure de précaution.

-Et quels sont ses effets, demanda Drago, visiblement intéressé.

-Eh bien en fait, répondit Hermione avec un regard suspicieux vers Malefoy, il permet de remonter le temps pour modifier des évènements. Mais cela crée un Univers Alternatif et ne modifie pas ton époque. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Harry soupira. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle se passionner autant pour les sortilèges interdits et dire que Malefoy était un Mangemort parce qu'il avait le même intérêt, la même passion ?

-Granger, t'as entendu parler de Gaby Sova ?

-Bien sûr. Cette sorcière n'était autre qu'une femme ayant utilisé…  
Harry n'écouta pas la discussion passionnée entre les deux meilleurs élèves de sa promotion et Ron semblai s'ennuyer tout autant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence s'installa de nouveau et Malefoy se leva.

-Je crois qu'on va se faire passer un savon par la chef, Ronald. On aurait dû rester au ministère.

-Et merde… Bon, elle ne nous tuera pas trop, elle nous adore.

-Passez le bonjour à Tonks de ma part, lança Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui lança :

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Et je peux te dire que tu te trompes.

-Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? A Dumbledore quand il parlait de Rogue.

-Je sais. Mais c'est différent.

-En quoi ? Malefoy est… Diabolique. C'est une ordure de première.

-Alors pourquoi t'aurait-il sauvé la vie ?

-Pour assurer son avenir ! quand il a vu que le mage noir qu'il vénérait allait chuter, il a fait semblant de se repentir. Ne sois pas naïf, Harry !

-Ne sois pas stupide Hermione ! Crois-tu que juste pour assurer son avenir il pourrait être Auror et lutter contre Pegasus ?

-Oui, bon, peut-être, maugréa Hermione. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de lui.

Harry ne répondit pas te laissa son regard se voiler. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait seulement se contenter de l'aimer sans raison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Peut-être était-ce juste ce sourire…

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était venu, Ron, Hermione, Viktor, Parvati, Ginny, Joey et l'équipe, Drago, la famille Weasley de façon générale, tout allait bien. La musique était bonne, l'ambiance agréable. Ils étaient à table et envisageaient de donner ses cadeaux à Harry (que Drago était allé chercher à l'intérieur de la maison) quand un éclair subit déchiré le ciel. Harry se leva à moitié, serrant la main sur sa baguette. Il n'aimait pas ça, l'air était trop chargé de magie, alors que la petite fête se déroulait loin de la magie. Ce n'était pas normal.

-_Assembley_.

La formule jaillit de la forêt bordant la maison du couple Krum. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le jardin, Hormis Harry, se trouvèrent réunis et enchaînés par des chaînes invisibles à un mur invisible. Harry se redressa alors complètement de sa chaise et se mit en position de défense. Pourquoi fallait-il que le 31 juillet soit toujours le jour où quelque chose changeait le cours de sa vie ? Pensa-t-il en apercevant des silhouettes tout de noir vêtues s'approcher, avec en son centre un homme de grande taille, blond, avec un regard mauvais et de nombreuses tâches de rousseur sur son visage. Finlay Alexander Pegasus. Harry gémit, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le Survivant ? Et surtout pourquoi les méchants croyaient-ils qu'il était l'homme à abattre en premier lieu ?

Harry se forma un visage impassible tandis que les Mangemorts formaient un cercle autour des invités. Pegasus s'approcha davantage et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de Harry. Celui-ci leva vers son ennemi un regard plein de défiance.

-Alors, c'est toi Harry Potter ?

-Alors c'est toi, Pegasus ?

-Je vois que tu as du répondant, Potter. Je vengerais la mort de mon maître. _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Harry lui échappa des mains et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait atterri beaucoup trop loin. Jamais il ne pourrait la récupérer. Pegasus leva sa baguette.

-_Endoloris._

Harry hurla, sentant la douleur lui déchirer les globes oculaires et faire bouillir son sang. Il essaya de refouler la douleur mais tous ses efforts se trouvèrent vains. Pegasus fit un mouvement de poignet, libérant ainsi le Survivant du sortilège.

-Alors, Potter, est-ce que tu souffres comme mon maître a souffert ?

-Non, je souffre beau…beaucoup plus, haleta Harry, j'ai un cœur, moi.

Le mage noir hurla de rage et s'éloigna de Harry.

-_Ameus demido_.

-NON !

Tout se passa en un éclair, il ne comprit pas d'ailleurs. D'abord, Pegasus l'avait visé de sa baguette, puis il avait prononcé la formule d'un sortilège prohibé. Il y eut un cri. Puis Harry cligna des yeux. Il était en vie. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux pour se rendre compte que s'il n'avait pas pris le sortilège prohibé c'est parce que Malefoy l'avait protégé. Et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas possible. Harry eut un jappement affolé. Quand il regarda vers Pegasus il était parti. Malefoy sembla tombé au ralenti mais Harry le rattrapa. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux.

-Drago… Dis-moi que tu ne mourras pas !

-Je… M'interdis de mentir, Potter…

-Non… C'est impossible.

Malefoy toussa un peu de sang et posa son regard gris sur Harry puis il sourit tendrement.

-Tu sais… Je meurs heureux. J'ai enfin sauvé la vie à Harry Potter. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais… Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'était… un petit garçon imbu de lui-même, avec un nom qui ter…rifiait le monde sorcier, Malefoy. Ce gosse cherchait un sorcier qui… ne se… laisserait pas impressionné par son nom… et qui ne soit pas un Weasley. Il chercha, chercha et ne trouva p…as… Puis un jour, il fut appelé à aller à Poudlard… Là-bas, il voit le hé…ros national : Harry Potter. Alors, j'avais, parce que c'est… mon histoire, espéré que tu sois le sorcier… que chacun adulait, je voulais avoir… une raison de le faire… Alors je t'ai pro…posé mon amitié. Merlin, que j'ai aimé que tu me re…repousses, que tu me traînes dans la boue, que tu me rappelles que m…on nom n'était pas un passe-droit. Harry, je t'ai toujours admiré… Ton courage, ta gentillesse, ton sourire, la tristesse de ton regard, j'ai admiré chaque parcelle de ton être, tu sais… Et mon mec, ou ma meuf, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il/elle soit comme toi.

Harry eut un sanglot étouffé et Malefoy leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

-Potter, Harry Potter, arrête Pegasus… Ne meurs pas, écoute la parole de ton plus fervent fan…

Puis la main de Drago retomba et Harry pleura. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré et le sort de prison sur les invités se relâcha. Hermione, qui avait les bases de la médecine moldue et magique, tenta de réanimer Drago mais quand elle posa ses mains sur ses paupières, pour les refermer, Harry comprit.

_Drago était mort._

_Et Pegasus l'avait tué._

_De Sang Froid._

_Et il allait payer._

**« Ecoute la parole de ton plus fervent fan »**

* * *

Le lendemain, tout de noir vêtu, Harry se rendit au cimetière. Peu de monde s'était déplacé pour un Auror considéré comme un traître. Il devait être parmi les cinq seules personnes à l'avoir réellement apprécié. Dans la foule il aperçut Ron et Hermione. Puis il ne vit plus rien car lorsque la marche funèbre se mit en route, un cercueil trop blanc avec une couronne de fleurs posée dessus, arriva, portés par des croquemorts. Et dedans, se trouvait Drago. Mort. Encore ce mot. Harry pleurait mais restait droit. Ne pas faiblir, pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Alors quand ? Il n'était pas si fort. Il aurait dû pouvoir le protéger.

-Drago Lucius Malefoy, nous prions pour que ton esprit rejoigne le Seigneur dans une paix absolue…

Harry n'écouta pas. IL sentait que plus la cérémonie de funérailles avançait plus il brûlait d'envie de fuir pour retrouver Pegasus et le torturer lentement, le faire souffrir. Il ne vit donc pas le cercueil s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le sol. Il ne vit pas non plus Hermione s'écrouler en larmes sur l'épaule de Ron. Il ne vit plus rien pendant près d'une semaine si ce n'est le sourire de Drago, alors qu'il vomissait du sang. Et cette vision lui tordait l'estomac et lui donnait envie de mourir.

* * *

Il ne fut plus pareil depuis ce jour-là. Harry ne joua plus dans son équipe, ne sortit plus de chez lui, avait lancé un sort anti-transplanage sur sa maison et n'ouvrait pas la porte. Il ne voulait plus voir personne depuis près de cinq mois. Et surtout pas celle qui tapait actuellement à la porte.

-HARRY ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT !

-…

Il commença à entendre des coups violents portés à l'entrée de chez lui, puis un immense craquement. Elle avait défoncé la porte, il aurait dû y lancer un sortilège aussi. Quand Hermione pénétra dans le salon, où Harry était en train de comater, une bouteille à la main, elle eut peur de lui, peur pour lui. Elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains et alluma la télévision. Marion Poolopo égrenait un couplet qui résonna dans l'esprit du Survivant à moitié ivre mort.

-Pegasus vient de s'emparer du ministère et d'assassiner sauvagement Rufus Scrimgeour avant de se proclamer ministre de la Magie. Alors même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie, je lance un appel : Harry Potter, où es-tu ?

Harry s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, coupant ainsi la parole à la journaliste.

-Harry Potter est mort le 31 juillet en même temps que lui…

-Harry, je t'en supplie… Tu ne peux pas abandonner la communauté sorcière !

-Oh, si je peux. Regarde, c'est exactement ce que je fais. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre la communauté sorcière, après ce qu'elle a fait pour elle-même.

Hermione secoua la tête et la baissa. Harry se sentit un peu coupable mais l'alcool lui permit d'oublier ce sentiment. Lorsque son amie releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elle sortit de son sac un petit carnet qu'elle ouvrit vers le début.

-_« Journal. Je suis Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black. Ce journal me permettra de m'épancher sereinement sur ma petite personne sans que personne ne me juge. Après tout, il n'appartient qu'à moi. Je répète, Je suis Drago Malefoy… »_

-Arrête Hermione, dit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Elle tourna une autre page.

_-« Je viens de rencontrer Harry Potter. Et comme le disait l'ensemble de la communauté, il est exceptionnel. Faisant fi de mon nom, il m'a traité comme de la merde. Je crois bien que je le respecte. Pourquoi Père le déteste-t-il ? »_

-Je t'en supplie…

Elle alla vers le milieu du carnet.

_-« Septième année. Je suis revenu plein d'hématomes et j'ai demandé à parler à Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et surtout va-t-il me croire ? Après tout, je ne suis que Drago Malefoy, filleul de Severus Rogue qui a assassiné Dumbledore. Mais il faut que je fasse cette démarche. Personne ne le fera à ma place alors il le faut. Après tout, s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle il vaut la peine de mourir, c'est bien la vie. »_

Harry tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie et commença à pleurer.

_-« Je suis Auror à présent. Et ami avec Weasley. Incroyable, je dirais. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pris goût aider les autres lorsque j'ai sauvé Granger de la mort. Merci Harry Potter, c'est grâce à toi. Penser à surveiller de beaucoup plus près les agissements de Pegasus, cet homme est dangereux »._

-Je t'en supplie… Je t'en supplie… Je t'en supplie… Sanglota Harry, à présent affalé contre le mur la tête entre ses bras sur se genoux regroupés vers lui.

-Drago Malefoy était un homme courageux, drôle, charmant, intelligent et qui n'hésitait pas à mettre en jeu sa vie pour des causes qu'il croyait juste. Et il croyait en toi. Il te trouvait exceptionnel. Tu l'aimais non ? Tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de lui tourner le dos et de le décevoir ? De ne pas lutter contre Pegasus ?

Plus Hermione parlait, plus sa voix devenait rauque et plus ses joues se mouillaient de larmes.

-Ronald est mort, Harry, chuchota Hermione, sachant très bien que le Survivant l'entendait. Et la dernière chose qu'il a dite était ton prénom. Il était déçu que tu ne sois pas là.

Elle fit une pause, espérant que son meilleur ami réagirait. Il se contenta de tourner la tête, ne lui montrant plus que l'arrière de son crâne.

-Bordel, mais réagis ! Ne reste pas planté comme un mollusque en espérant que tout va s'arranger tout seul ! Tu as déjà perdu Drago, Ron vient de mourir, faut-il que je sois la suivante avant que tu ne te décides à réagir ? CELUI QUE TU AIMAIS ET TON MEILLEUR AMI SONT MORTS POUR TOI ET TOI TU NE BOUGES PAS POUR LES VENGER ? Hurla Hermione.

Sa colère retomba d'un coup quand elle entendit un sanglot.

-Je vais repartir. Je reviens dans exactement trois jours. Tu as intérêt à avoir pris une décision.

Elle tourna les talons et alluma la télévision sans omettre de lui jeter un sort de blocage. Harry ne pourrait ni l'éteindre ni changer de chaîne. Quand elle claqua la porte, elle entendait Marion Poolopo supplier Harry, le Survivant, le Dernier Espoir, à venir les sauver. A affronter Pegasus. Elle soupira et posa son regard sur la rue. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas rester tant de temps à découvert sinon elle allait se faire attaquer. Elle transplana alors directement chez elle, nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait repris du service avec la mort de Drago.

* * *

_« Harry Potter, où es-tu ? » _

Marion Poolopo, ou l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière ?

_« Merci Harry Potter, c'est grâce à toi. »_

Mais à quoi est-ce que cela a servi de faite de toi un homme bon ? Tu t'es jeté entre moi et ce putain de sort, Drago. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir, je suis un empoté.

_« Il est exceptionnel. »_

Exceptionnellement stupide. C'est vrai. La preuve, je suis chez moi, à me morfondre alors que tous les sorciers de la planète se battent. Et mon meilleur ami vient d'être assassiné. Vais-je laisser tout ça continuer encore et encore ?

_« Harry Potter, arrête Pegasus… Ne meurs pas. »_

Arrêter Pegasus, ne pas mourir. Non, tu as raison. Je vais respecter tes paroles, elles me tiendront lieu de philosophie pour les années à venir, Drago Malefoy. C'était toi le vrai héros.

_« Harry Potter, où es-tu ? »_

Je revis. Laissez-moi me laver, manger et réviser quelques sorts et ces Mangemorts de mes… vont souffrir pour chacune de leur victime.

* * *

Harry sembla revivre après le départ de Hermione. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme amie et maintenant qu'il était lancé il ne laisserait aucun évènement le décourager.

Il soupira, se leva cahin-caha et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se faire vomir. Premièrement, ne plus boire et manger. Reprendre un rien de poids. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un copieux repas.

Deuxièmement, attraper sa baguette et réviser ses sortilèges.

Mais il aurait vraiment aimé changer les choses et ne pas voir les gens qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'une parole de Ron lui revint en tête. Il parlait de Ginny.

_« Elle travaille sur un sortilège de trafic du temps, je crois… »_

Puis Hermione avait mis son grain de sel.

_« Il permet de remonter le temps pour modifier des évènements. Mais cela crée un Univers Alternatif et ne modifie pas ton époque. »_

Et un nom.

_« Kinnen. »_

Harry abandonna son déjeuner et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'un livre sur les sorts prohibés. Il le dénicha au bout de quelques minutes de recherches. Le bouquin commençait à être extrêmement vieux. Il commença à le feuilleter, puis se mit rapidement à prendre des notes. Pendant deux jours, c'est ce qu'il fit. Le dernier jour, il se prépara, rangea sa maison et ouvrit ses volets. Il ne s'était vraiment pas préparé à ce spectacle de désolation.

Les enfants ne couraient plus dans la rue, ils se contentaient de frôler les murs et jamais seuls. Les maisons semblaient noires ou alors elles étaient détruites. Les femmes pleuraient ou hurlaient. Le monde n'était plus ce qu'il aurait dû être et Harry s'aperçut que si sa propre maison avait été épargnée, c'était seulement grâce aux sortilèges lancés dessus par le père de Sirius. Il leva le sort anti-transplanage, ça serait plus facile pour partir, quand Hermione viendrait le chercher. Mais avant tout il lui parlerait de son idée, une idée pas très brillante et un peu inutile, mais qui pourrait au moins, le réjouir.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était là. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et l'étincelle de vie de ses prunelles.

-Alors ? Tu es prêt ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais faire mon come-back et botter le cul à Pegasus.

-Bien. C'est le Harry que je connais. Tu m'as manqué, Harry.

-Toi aussi, Hermignonne.

Elle soupira.

-Hélas ! Je n'ai plus rien de mignon…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les livres étalés aux pieds de Harry et les rouleaux de parchemins remplis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Mon plan. Pas pour arrêter Pegasus mais pour permettre à Ron et Drago de vivre.

-Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts, énonça Hermione d'une voix claire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de les ressusciter. J'ai l'intention de créer un monde parallèle. Mais il me faudrait un spécialiste de ce sortilège.

Hermione et lui tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers le livre.

Il s'intitulait : « Kinnen ou les années manquantes, histoire de la création d'un monde alternatif »

* * *

Ainsi s'achève mon chapitre 1. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je continue ou j'arrête tout ? 


	3. Dragon et Phénix, le temps qui court

**_Titre :_** Twenty years ago.

**_Résumé :_** 31 ans dans quatre jours. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais FAP veut sa revanche et « les années manquantes » est un pari risqué. La création de cet univers alternatif peut tout changer… En bien comme en mal…

**_Disclaimer :_** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Et j'en suis l'heureuse lectrice.

**_Notes :_** Cette fiction est basée sur l'amour qu'un homme peut porter à un autre homme. Ceux que ça énerve, révulse ou choque peuvent partir.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre deux : Dragon et Phénix, le temps qui court...**_

**_

* * *

_**

- Tu es fou, Harry ! Explosa Hermione, complètement malade et égoïste !

Harry dévisagea sa meilleure amie qui semblait dans une rage noire et tenta de la calmer d'un sourire triste mais ses mots contredisaient ses intentions.

- Tu ferais une parfaite Skeeter. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce que j'ai dit…

- J'ai très bien compris, interrompit sèchement Hermione. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi dans cette histoire. A quoi servirait ce monde parallèle ?

Harry lança un regard dur à son amie.

- A être heureux. A revoir le sourire de Drago. A éviter une guerre inutile face à Pegasus. Des vies seront épargnées également. Tu me trouves égoïste ? Alors que je ne pense qu'à la communauté sorcière ?

- En effet, rétorqua froidement sa meilleure amie. Au fond de toi, tu n'as qu'une envie, revoir Malefoy. Tu te fous d'éviter des morts, tu te fous du monde sorcier, tu te fous même de ta propre vie. Ne cherche pas à me faire croire que tu agis par héroïsme, je te connais, tu as toujours haï ce rôle maudit.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Harry pensa à toute vitesse. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il ne devait pas se fâcher, c'était bien Hermione : il avait besoin d'elle, de son amitié, de son sourire et de ses connaissances. Et il se haïssait pour la méthode Serpentard qu'il allait employer avec elle. Il avait toujours rechigné à manipuler ses amis.

- Hermione je… Commença-t-il d'une petite voix, tu as raison. Je suis égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Mais _mon grand amour est mort_. Comment réagirais-tu si Viktor mourrait ?

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé crème de Harry. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était plus si crème que ça et tendait plutôt sur le jaune. Puis elle releva la tête, le visage déformé par une moue dubitative.

- Ou même Ron, continua Harry en se maudissant jusqu'aux calendes grecques... Ne voudrais-tu pas revoir son sourire ? Ou le savoir en vie quelque part, même si c'est dans un autre Univers (univers dans lequel, je précise, tu pourrais être son épouse) ? Que ressens-tu quand tu repenses à lui ? Quand tu te dis que plus jamais tu ne le reverras, ou seulement à travers les yeux de ses enfants et ceux de Parvati, questionna-t-il en appuyant sur le prénom de la veuve de son meilleur ami, peux-tu penser à ces choses cruelles sans souffrir ?

Sa voix s'était faite murmure et Hermione ferma les yeux. Touchée en plein cœur. Les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis trois jours menaçaient de franchir la barrière invisible qu'elle avait mentalement installée. Elle aurait vraiment voulu le revoir vivant. Comment aurait-elle pu nier cet état de fait, ce sentiment ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une larme unique roula sur sa joue et alla se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres et sa voix s'éleva faiblement.

- Ce.N'est.Pas.Pareil.

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Malefoy…

- Décidément, coupa vivement Harry, tu n'admettras jamais qu'il n'était _**PAS**_ un traître ? Mourir pour moi n'a pas suffi ? Qu'aurai-il dû faire pour avoir ta confiance ?

- T'aimer… Souffla Hermione d'une voix inaudible.

Harry la fixa bêtement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment – ou plutôt pas du tout – à cette réponse. Il secoua la tête et voulut s'assurer d'avoir entendu correctement le murmure de son amie.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh, Harry ! Répondit-elle en essuyant une larme, c'est évident… Je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas voir combien tu souffrais lorsqu'il était là ! Je me suis rendue aveugle, me persuadant que tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui, j'ai cherché des prétextes pour le haïr… Mon unique raison de le faire, c'était celle-là. Mon petit frère de cœur souffrait le martyre pour lui et il était incapable de décrypter les signaux. Tu étais fou de lui et il te détestait…

Harry déglutit difficilement. Des sanglots lui serraient la gorge mais il les contint et alla s'asseoir près de Hermione, entourant ses épaules de son bras. Puis il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amie pour lui faire la confidence suivante.

- Il ne me détestait pas. Il m'admirait, tu l'as lu toi-même. Hermignonne, je veux son sourire, sa chaleur, je suis relié à lui par un sentiment puissant… Tout comme toi avec Ron. Et ce lien me murmure que mon idée est bonne. Que te dit le tien ?

Hermione sourit bizarrement et porta sa paume à son cœur.

- Il me dit la même chose… C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète…

* * *

Contempler cette horloge, posée sur un des murs du salon du Terrier, lui était beaucoup trop difficile. Pour éviter cette souffrance provoquée chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'aiguille « Ron » arrêtée, immobile et fixe ad vitam æternam sur « Mort », elle plongeait à corps perdu dans ses recherches, pour sa thèse, à la grande bibliothèque du sous-sol, au Ministère. A trente ans, Ginny Weasley était célibataire et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle préparait sa thèse pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb et ne vivait que pour sa famille, ses amis et ses études. La famille… La sienne, après avoir augmenté de deux membres, venait d'en retrancher un. Son frère aîné, Ron était de loin son préféré, mais à présent, il était mort. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui baissa vivement la tête sur son livre pour se concentrer de nouveau. Mais dès qu'elle lisait un mot, elle ne voyait que le visage souriant de son grand frère qui lui disait : « T'inquiète pas ! Tout se passera bien ». Mais il avait tort. D'un geste brusque elle jeta son stylo sur la table et referma le livre. Elle n'était pas censée ne penser qu'à ça ! Son travail devait la distraire et retarder un peu plus le moment où elle constaterait que Ron n'était plus là ! Au lieu de ça, chaque ligne, chaque mot, chaque lettre, chaque signe rappelaient à la rousse les yeux bleu outremer de son frère lorsqu'il parlait de ses enfants. Elle tourna la page d'un geste brusque. Travailler sur ce sortilège ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires. Il fallait dire que passer six années d'école en compagnie de la Potter-bande et sa furieuse capacité à contourner les règles lui donnaient vraiment envie de tenter le diable… Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains puis elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule.

- Weasley, ça va ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Zabini.

Faisant fi de ses recommandations, le jeune homme prit place sur la chaise à côté de Ginny et son visage devint grave :

- J'ai appris pour ton frère, c'est horrible et je suis profondément désolé.

Sa main se posa sur le genou de la stagiaire.

- Si tu as besoin de réconfort… Je suis là…

Il fit remonter ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Ginny. Elle attrapa la main baladeuse et l'enleva brutalement, non sans écraser les doigts de Zabini avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

-Je te console, sourit Blaise d'un air innocent.

D'un geste rageur, Ginny se leva et fourra toutes ses affaires dans un grand sac en bandoulière brun. Avant de passer les portes de la bibliothèque, elle s'immobilisa, consciente d'avoir le regard de son futur collègue dardé sur son dos. Elle ne le regarda pas mais énonça d'une voix claire et neutre :

- Ton esprit Serpentard ne te permet même pas de voir la souffrance des autres sans t'en servir. Tu ne me mettras jamais dans ton lit d'une façon aussi misérable.

Elle s'éloigna sans entendre le murmure de Blaise.

- Moi, c'est dans ma vie que je te veux…

* * *

Tête baissée, Ginny fonçait à travers les couloirs, l'esprit hanté par Zabini. Il était déjà Langue-de-Plomb depuis un moment et il était très compétent, d'après les dires du chef d'études de la rousse. Elle n'avait émis qu'un borborygme méprisant à l'idée qu'un ancien Serpentard pût être compétent dans quoi que ce fut. Zabini était un bel homme, néanmoins et il était drôle. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi sûre qu'il ne voulait qu'une histoire de chair avec elle, elle aurait pu accepter ses avances, il lui avait beaucoup plu. Mais à présent, rien n'était plus pareil : il prenait ses ordres chez le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Ginny renifla dédaigneusement à la pensée de Pegasus. Cet assassin avait fait pression sur les hauts de ce monde et avait été nommé Ministre alors que le sang de Scrimgeour s'écoulait encore de ses mains. Bien sûr, elle continuait ses études sous le règne de ce monde, mais c'était différent. D'ailleurs, cette différence aurait dû la faire rayer du Ministère. Il était public qu'elle avait des contacts réguliers avec L'Ordre du Phénix, troisième génération, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais participé à aucune bataille.

Le fil de ses pensées l'amena à Drago. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de Blaise à Poudlard mais ils avaient rompu tout contact après le Pacte Gryffondor-Serpentard lors de la sixième année de Ginny. Elle savait pourquoi Zabini avait renié son meilleur ami : il était espion de l'Ordre et ne devait pas montrer à Voldemort qu'il était d'accord avec Drago sur la paix provisoire à Poudlard. Ginny se souvint également qu'elle avait boudé Harry, avec lequel elle sortait encore à l'époque, pendant plus d'une semaine. Elle soupira de tout son cœur en se demandant comment allait son ex. Mal, évidemment, chuchota une petite voix. Comment pourrait-il aller bien ? Tout le monde savait que Malefoy et lui était comme chien et chat mais très bons amis. Alors évidemment, il n'allait pas entamer la Danse de la Joie sioux pour cette mort.

Dans sa course, elle bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir et tomba douloureusement sur les fesses. Levant le regard vers la personne qui l'avait mise à terre, elle eut un hoquet de surprise :

- Harry ?

Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé lui tombaient sur les épaules, ils étaient gras et emmêlés. Son teint gris semblait éteindre son regard autrefois combatif et il menaçait de fondre en sanglots à chaque seconde. Il tendit une main à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit et l'enlaça, son nez se fronçant. Il empestait l'alcool.

- Drew. Pas Harry. On se donne rendez-vous chez 'Mione ? Histoire de parler un peu…

- Euh…

- Quand tu auras fini ton repas du soir. Demande à Molly si tu peux sortir, parce que tu as une réunion.

Sans même poser de question, elle opina de la tête, trop surprise de voir le Survivant dans l'enceinte du ministère sous contrôle Mangemort. Quand il transplana, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû l'engueuler, lui taper dessus ou lui faire des reproches. Elle reprit sa course puis transplana jusqu'au Terrier, sans même se rendre compte des deux yeux chocolat qui étaient braqués sur elle, une lueur malsaine les habitant.

* * *

Molly Weasley, grand-mère de deux petits enfants, regarda sa belle-fille, Parvati Weasley, anciennement Patil. Cette jeune femme, une jeune mère de deux magnifiques jumelles, dépérissait de plus en plus. Molly soupira et appela doucement la jeune femme avachie dans le canapé.

- Parvati…

- Oui ?

- Tes filles ont besoin de toi…

- M'en fiche. Je veux Ron.

- Tu te comportes en gamine. Tu sais très bien que Ron ne reviendra pas.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre mari, vous. Cingla Parvati, les larmes aux yeux.

Molly plaqua furieusement ses mains sur la table de la salle à manger et dévisagea sa belle-fille.

- Non. Moi j'ai perdu un fils que j'aimais. Alors bouge-toi et occupe-toi des deux seuls êtres humains qui pourront un jour te rendre le sourire.

Parvati maugréa et se leva pour prendre Michèle qui était dans son berceau. Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit bébé qui la regardait de ses deux grands yeux bleus plein d'innocence et elle se sentit fondre. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour ses enfants. Pour les enfants de celui qu'elle avait perdu. Elle tourna son regard vers Molly et sourit.

- Vous avez raison. Je dois me montrer digne de son courage. Il est décédé pour la communauté. Et je vivrai pour les mêmes raisons.

Molly sentit une flamme s'allumer au fond de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Ron avait épousé Parvati et non Hermione mais à présent elle comprenait : cette femme était tout aussi courageuse que les autres Gryffondor.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui gardait son regard fixement ancré sur ses chaussures, Molly fronça les sourcils et se détourna. Comme à son habitude depuis trois jours, elle recouvrit d'un grand drap blanc l'horloge du salon et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la cadette Weasley leva la tête et salua les deux femmes.

- Papa travaille toujours ?

- Oui. Le ministre, grogna Molly d'un ton exaspéré et dédaigneux, a décidé de modifier son service et ton père lutte pour justifier de son importance.

- Je vois. Maman, ce soir, j'ai une réunion de travail plutôt importante alors je ne rentrerais pas.

Haussant un sourcil suspicieux, Molly plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu ne vas pas au quartier général de la 3G j'espère. Tu sais très bien quels soucis tu risques d'encourir si on te voit fricoter avec ces soi-disant criminels.

- Maman. Tu sais très bien que la 3G est notre seul espoir. Tu le sais non ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais j'ai perdu un fils avec la 3G et je ne veux pas courir le risque de perdre ma seule fille.

- Tu sais très bien que mon rôle au sein de la 3G n'est que l'espionnage !

- Ce sont les espions qui sont le plus exposés, regarde le jeune Malefoy au sein de la deuxième guerre !

Ginny lança à sa mère un regard plein d'innocence.

- Maman, je vais juste travailler sur ma thèse avec l'aide de confirmés. Je pars après manger.

* * *

- Bonsoir…

Viktor Krum, ancien Attrapeur de talent, rentra chez lui épuisé. Il s'était reconverti dans le journalisme sportif et ce métier était selon lui plus épuisant que l'entraînement de son ancienne équipe de Quidditch. Il haussa un sourcil en jetant un œil sur la table. Le couvert était mis pour trois personnes. Hermione sortit de la cuisine et regarda son époux d'un air de dire « Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement ». « El Amore », la maison des Krum était à présent incartable et soumise au Sortilège Fidelitas, le Gardien du Secret étant Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- Il est arrivé. Je l'ai convaincu.

- Très bien, chuchota Viktor avec son accent. Quel nom ?

- Drew. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, il expliquera le tout ce soir et pour tout t'avouer, Viktor, je préfèrerais que tu sois absent pour cette réunion.

Le sourire du mari de Hermione se figea mais il ne dit rien. Son épouse avait toujours de très bonnes raisons de vouloir l'écarter d'une quelconque réunion.

- Ca tombe bien, répondit-il, je dois terminer un article sur…

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui descendait les marches de l'escalier. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry, il eut peur. Il avait connu un Potter beaucoup plus… Vivant.

- Ca va, Drew ?

- Ca va, lança Harry d'une voix faible. Enfin, on fait aller…

- Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je suis désolé, pour Drago. Et pour Ron aussi. Vraiment désolé.

- N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît.

La voix de Harry s'était nouée à l'évocation de son amour perdu et de son meilleur ami disparu. Ils passèrent à table où les conversations résumèrent les missions de la 3G, la situation politique actuelle et portèrent sur l'étendue de l'armée de Pegasus.

-Il est évident que les sorciers ne connaissent pas l'histoire moldue, dit Hermione, sinon ils ne collaboreraient pas avec cet assassin. Hitler, visiblement, ça ne leur dit rien du tout. Enfin, il y a quand même des gens de la communauté qui sont un peu plus lucides que d'autres sur la situation. La 3G n'est pas le seul embryon de résistance bien qu'il soit le plus organisé et le plus puissant. Il existe des organisations en France, en Belgique, en Ecosse et en Pologne. En fait, toutes sont alliées à la nôtre et chacune est soumise au Fidelitas. Pegasus ne l'ignore pas mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que chaque secret est gardé par le chef d'une autre résistance. Minerva, qui contrôle l'Ecosse est notre Gardienne, je suis la Gardienne de la Pologne et ainsi de suite.

-A combien s'élèvent nos effectifs pour cette lutte, demanda Harry d'un ton autoritaire de chef.

-Trop peu. Nous ne sommes que cinquante en Angleterre et pas beaucoup plus dans les autres pays. Sauf en Pologne, ils sont plus de mille. Donc environ mille deux cents.

-Bien. Alors dis-leur que la lutte devrait prendre fin d'ici un an et demi. Grand maximum.

-Comment ça ?

Harry jeta un regard à Viktor et fit signe à Hermione qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

* * *

En fin de repas, Viktor prétexta un important article à rédiger pour s'enfuir de la pièce et se réfugier dans son bureau. Ginny débarqua en soupirant quelques minutes plus tard et dès qu'elle aperçut Harry, elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Bien qu'il soit douché – cela se constatait par ses cheveux détrempés – il semblait toujours puer l'alcool. Hermione invita ses deux amis à s'installer dans son canapé et la rousse dévisagea longuement Harry.

-Drew… Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je… Suis vraiment navré, Gin', je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… En fait, jour où… Enfin, le jour de mon anniversaire, je crois que j'ai sombré. Encore plus lors de son enterrement.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir sans m'interrompre parce que sinon ça sera trop dur. Comme je le disais j'ai sombré. Et ce fut pire après. Je ne voulais plus sortir, plus voir qui que ce soit et surtout, pire que tout, je m'enivrais.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête, persuadée d'avoir mal compris. Quand elle vit l'air grave de Hermione, elle se dit que peut-être, elle avait très bien compris et ça lui fit mal. Peut-être plus encore que la confirmation de Harry.

-Je suis alcoolique. Ma préférence va à la vodka moldue.

Ginny commença à pleurer silencieusement. Puis elle réalisa.

-C'est la perte de Malefoy qui t'a mis dans cet état mais pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime, Ginny, je l'aime…

La rousse resta bloquée quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser les mots du Survivant-plus-mort-que-vif avant de se lever précipitamment du canapé pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Surpris il leva les mains pour répondre à cette étreinte inattendue.

-Je comprends mieux, chuchota Ginny d'une voix éteinte. Merlin, Drew, je suis désolée.

-Moi aussi Gin', dit-il sur le même ton, pour Ron… Mon meilleur ami depuis plus de vingt ans… Je voudrais savoir… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ginny s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Harry qui passa ses mains sur son dos dans l'espoir vain d'étouffer les larmes de la jeune femme. Hermione prit la parole mais sa voix semblait si faible et tremblait tant que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Pegasus a appris qu'il… Te connaissait comme un frère ? Il l'a capturé et lentement torturé pendant près d'une semaine. Il était ton Gardien du secret… Mais il n'a rien dit… Et il est mort de ses blessures. Quand…

Elle s'interrompit pour se moucher et reprit, tentant bien mal de ne pas repenser à cette image de Ron :

-Quand on a retrouvé son corps, c'est… à peine si on le reconnaissait.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Harry d'une voix suppliante.

-Comme chaque Auror qui est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Au cimetière des anciens combattants. Comme Malefoy.

Harry sentit la révolte brûler ses entrailles. Ni Drago ni Ron n'étaient morts dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Il sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tentative pour discréditer Drago et, dans le cas de Ron, redorer le blason terni d'un ministère en déclin.

Harry serra les poings jusqu'à sentir le sang affluer au niveau des ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair. Scrimgeour avait dit «mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions» dans une pathétique tentative de signifier à la communauté sorcière que Drago avait agi sur ordre et non de son plein gré. Et non par pur héroïsme. Quant à Ron, il était mort pour la 3G et pour son meilleur ami. Pas pour le cortège d'incompétents qui formaient le Ministère.

* * *

Le jeune homme supplia longuement, le lendemain matin, ses deux amies d'aller au cimetière. Mais leurs réticences, que trop peu justifiées, cachaient un secret dont elles voulurent tenir Harry éloigné. Il transplana donc dans un craquement sourd pour se re-matérialiser devant la tombe de Drago… Ou plutôt le lieu où elle aurait dû se trouver. A la place, il n'y avait qu'un amas de feuilles mortes et de neige. Le cœur du Survivant se serra à lui en donner la nausée et deux autres craquements retentirent dans le lourd silence qui régnait sur le cimetière. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et murmura :

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas…

-Où est-elle ?

-Sûrement sous les feuilles… La seule personne qui entretenait la sépulture était Ron mais il n'a pu venir depuis septembre… Et voilà le résultat, début décembre. Je suppose que personne, pas même le gardien, n'a ôté les feuilles, objecta Ginny.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses deux amies qui eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Il pensait que cette menace était nécessaire pour les inciter à le laisser seul.

-Partez.

Les deux femmes froncèrent les sourcils mais après avoir échangé un regard, elle tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers un autre endroit du cimetière. Lorsqu'il ne les vit plus, le Survivant entreprit de nettoyer la tombe. Les larmes aux yeux, il dirigea sa baguette vers l'amas de feuilles puis il murmura :

-Recurvite.

Les feuilles s'envolèrent en une tornade lente et sinistre avant de disparaître, laissant Harry seul face à un chagrin trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Il s'agenouilla devant la sépulture de marbre et de son index, il caressa les lettres du nom inscrit :

_**« Drago Lucius Malefoy.**_

_**Mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions »**_

Rien de plus.

L'ex-prince de Gryffondor se rappela alors une phrase qu'avait prononcée Drago :

-Je suis désiré mais on ne m'aime pas. Tout comme toi, on t'adule mais on te voit en être asexué. Personne ne m'aimera jamais de l'amour des amants.

Et une pointe de tristesse avait fendillé son sourire de joie résolue.

C'est alors que Harry prit la décision d'ensorceler la tombe.

Il prononça une formule pour que chaque printemps, des narcisses fleurissent la stèle.

La seconde incantation forma une barrière pour que ni les feuilles rousses des chênes, ni la neige ne puissent dissimuler la tombe.

Le troisième et dernier enchantement grava dans le marbre _**« Je ne t'oublierais jamais ».**_

Harry sourit tristement tandis que sa main se posait sur le prénom de son grand amour.

-Je te le jure Drago, je te vengerais. Je tuerais Pegasus après avoir changé le temps. Et je te rejoindrais. Attends-moi, amour…

Déposant un baiser sur le marbre pâle et froid comme la mort, Harry se leva et s'éloigna, suivant le chemin de gravier qu'avaient suivi plus tôt Hermione et Ginny. Il sourit en pensant que Harry Potter était bel et bien mort. A présent, il n'était plus le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, Il ne restait de lui que Harry. Ou plutôt Drew, Drew Dessamber, de la famille Dessamber, vivant en Australie. Qui irait vérifier si les Dessamber avaient effectivement un descendant prénommé Drew ?

* * *

Dans le salon trop propre du couple Krum, les trois amis se dévisageaient en silence. Harry venait de terminer l'exposé de son plan et Hermione et lui attendaient, dans une atmosphère éprouvante et une tension palpable, la réponse de Ginny. Harry en profita pour observer la jeune femme qui se prélassait dans un fauteuil luxueux. Tous les traits de Ginny étaient contractés dans une expression de réflexion mêlée à une vive surprise. Une ride horizontale barrait son front et ses sourcils s'étaient rejoints, durcissant son regard. Depuis l'époque de Poudlard, Ginny s'était transformée : sa silhouette s'était affinée, la métamorphosant complètement. La petite fille potelée était devenue une femme des plus magnifiques. Son caractère de cadette ayant dû s'imposer dans une fratrie de six frères – c'est-à-dire une personnalité bien trempée – ne s'était pas estompé et s'il avait été considéré par Harry comme un défaut, il aurait pu affirmer que cela empirait avec l'âge. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la sœur de son meilleur ami quand elle appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et croisa ses mains. Son regard neutre agrippa celui, inquiet, de Hermione. Ginny ouvrit la bouche et Harry paniqua en voyant les yeux terriblement désolés de la rousse se poser sur lui.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, Drew, Hermione, mais…

Elle s'interrompit et esquissa un vague geste d'excuse. Harry sentit au fond de lui le petit cocon de chaleur, qu'on nommait communément « espoir », se refroidir et donner naissance à un bloc de glace qui lui gelait les entrailles. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, son rythme cardiaque accéléra tandis qu'une main invisible compressait ses poumons que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ginny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui était signe de culpabilité. Alors elle enchaîna rapidement :

-… Votre plan… Vous me plagiez ! C'était _mon_ idée.

Hermione lui lança un regard accusateur auquel Ginny eut la bonne idée de répondre en se tortillant sur son fauteuil. Harry secoua la tête tandis que son cœur s'apaisait et qu'une vague de chaleur le submergeait.

-Donc, tu es d'accord, demanda-t-il comme pour s'en assurer, en dépit des risques ?

-Tu sais Drew, je crois que je connais ce sortilège mieux que toi, je travaille dessus depuis tellement longtemps.

-Alors, intervint Hermione, explique-moi tout ce qu'il faut, pour la soi-disant potion infaisable.

-Elle est infaisable, confirma Ginny d'un air sombre. Il faut, rends-toi bien compte, du venin de serpent – de préférence celui d'une python, une plume de phénix, trois cheveux de Vélane, une griffe de dragon, de l'ellébore, la sève d'une Spathe de Chronos, de l'eau pure, de l'acide chlorhydrique et une larme de licorne mâle.

Au fil de l'énumération des ingrédients, Hermione avait froncé les sourcils et Harry semblait effrayé.

-Acide chlorhydrique ? Venin de serpent ? Mais c'est dangereux !

-Tu n'auras donc rien retenu des cours de potion à Poudlard ? Lança Hermione, agacée, l'ellébore annihile les effets de ces poisons. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du moyen d'obtenir la plume de Phénix et la griffe de Dragon. Sans parler des cheveux de Vélane, elles se sont ralliées à Pegasus et ses Mangemorts. Une licorne ne pleure que dans des occasions rarissimes et le mâle ne verse de larmes que de façon encore plus clairsemée. Quand à la Spathe de Chronos, j'attends toujours la preuve qu'elle existe.

Harry reporta son attention sur Ginny qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Si ce sort existe, les ingrédients existent !

-Oui, bien sûr, railla Hermione, exaspérée, tout comme le Ronflack Cornu, les Nargnols et les complots des héliopathes !

-N'attaques pas Luna sur ses croyances ! Rugit Ginny, le teint rouge brique.

Hermione l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry qui suivait l'échange comme on suit une partie de tennis.

-je suis désolée, Drew, mais ce sort est irréalisable et…

-C'est faux ! Drew, écoute-moi, j'ai travaillé sur ce sortilège pendant un an, des sorciers l'ont testé il y a mille ans, il marche !

Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny et la foudroya du regard.

-Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs ! La Spathe de Chronos doit être éteinte depuis une éternité !

-**CA SUFFIT** ! Hurla Harry pour couvrir les voix des deux furies qui se faisaient face.

Elles firent volte-face vers lui d'un même mouvement et il eut un geste de recul. Il avait oublié à quel point elles étaient terrifiantes quand elles étaient en colère. Il tenta de sourire mais ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace.

-J'ai une idée… Je vais envoyer un courrier à Neville, il saura nous dire. Et en fonction de sa réponse, on agira.

-Le problème, Drew, lança Ginny d'une voix peu assurée, en admettant qu'on dresse proprement le cercle, qu'on trouve la date, qu'on ait la potion, il ya toujours un problème la formule.

-Si on arrive là, répliqua sèchement Hermione, je me chargerais d'apprendre cette formule.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai pas la formule. Elle est sous scellés magiques au département des mystères et seuls les Langues-de-Plombs confirmés et titulaires peuvent la consulter.

* * *

Un grand merci à Kalyn40, ma bêta-lectrice qui m'a donné un très grand nombre d'idées et sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais existé. Un grand merci à Downlodeur qui me soutient dans mon Drarry. Un grand merci à Audrey qui m'aide bien en me disant si ça colle ou pas avec les caractères. Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Bref, merci tout le monde !


	4. Le temps qui s'effeuille

_**Titre :**_ Twenty years ago.

_**Résumé :**_ 31 ans dans quatre jours. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais FAP veut sa revanche et « les années manquantes » est un pari risqué. La création de cet univers alternatif peut tout changer… En bien comme en mal…

_**Disclaimer :**_ JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Et j'en suis l'heureuse lectrice.

_**Notes :**_ Cette fiction est basée sur l'amour qu'un homme peut porter à un autre homme. Ceux que ça énerve, révulse ou choque peuvent partir.

_**Notes bis :**_ A présent, Ginny, Hermione et Viktor Krum appelleront Harry par un autre nom. Ainsi, ne vous étonnez pas si lorsque l'on appelle « Drew » ce soit Harry qui réponde.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : ****Le temps qui s'effeuille.**_

* * *

Il y eut un instant de flottement et Hermione renifla dédaigneusement. 

- De toute façon, on est encore bien loin du stade de la formule. Il faudrait avant toute chose que l'on réunisse tous ces ingrédients qui n'existent pas.

Ginny eut un sourire vicieux et dévisagea Hermione. Harry pensa qu'à cet instant, il n'aimerait pas être dans les escarpins soigneusement cirés d'Hermione. Quand la rousse souriait de cette façon, on pouvait être sûr qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Le seul homme de la pièce haussa un sourcil. Il était sûr que le Choixpeau avait voulu envoyer Ginevra Weasley à Serpentard à un moment. C'était évident.

- Bien. Parfait, répliqua sèchement Ginny, tu viens de bafouer mon honneur de Sang-Pur, là. Je me vois donc obligée de te lancer un défi sorcier. Hermione, sors ta baguette.

- Qui te dit que je vais accepter ? Ricana Hermione.

- Parce que ça sera une bonne occasion de prouver que tu as raison.

Hermione sortit sa baguette avec défi et Ginny attrapa la main libre de Hermione, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, commença Hermione, Moi, Hermione Jenna Granger-Krum je te mets au défi de me prouver l'existence d'au moins un des ingrédients pour la potion. Si tu réussis, je jure, sur mon honneur de sorcière, de vous suivre dans cette aventure, jusqu'au bout, sans renoncer.

- Moi, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accepte de relever ce défi et jure que si j'échoue, j'irai jurer fidélité à Finlay Alexander Pegasus.

Une lumière rouge glissa hors de la baguette de Hermione pour lier les deux sorcières entre elles et il y eut un flash. Sur les poignets gauches des jeunes femmes on pouvait voir un tatouage. Hermione portait les lettres GMW tandis que Ginny affichait HJGK.

Hermione lâcha les mains de Ginny et darda sur elle un regard épouvanté.

- Mais tu es folle ? Te lier à Pegasus ?

- Je suis sûre d'avoir raison, dit Ginny d'un ton sans réplique. Bien, maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais je dois aller travailler. Drew, ajouta-t-elle sans regarder Harry, sois l'amour que tu es, envoies donc un courrier avec Cicéron – le hibou de Hermione – à ce cher Neville et demande-lui s'il…

- Ca suffit. Je ne suis pas à ton service, s'énerva Harry.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui et furent choquées de cette intervention. Elles constatèrent qu'il était en sueur et que ses mains tremblaient violemment.

- Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que c'est un jeu ? Que l'on peut se défier sur cette histoire ? Je joue une fois de plus avec ma vie et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous disputer ? Vous êtes toutes les deux cinglées ! Cracha-t-il.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Hermione, impassible, se dirigea vers lui et le releva pour l'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Et toi, tu es en pleine crise de manque.

- N… Non… Je ne suis pas en manque !

- Faux Harry. Si tu n'étais pas en manque, pourquoi tremblerais-tu ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et son visage s'attendrit. Le moment n'était pas venu pour elle de sermonner son ami sur son alcoolisme. Il avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort et d'une présence amicale. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du Survivant.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, Harry. Je suis là, ne l'oublie pas. Et Ginny aussi. On fera tout pour toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande-nous…

- Je voudrais… Seulement me reposer un peu… Ginny, dans mon sac de voyage tu trouveras un parchemin avec une liste de formules. La troisième est un sort d'imitation d'écriture. J'ai aussi des parchemins pré-signés à mon nom. Ecris donc la lettre à Neville et envoie-la s'il te plaît…

Ginny hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre attribuée à Harry et y récupérer le parchemin. Lorsqu'elle repassa dans le salon pour prévenir qu'elle partait travailler, Harry avait changé de place et dormait sur le canapé, tandis que Hermione feuilletait un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le jeune professeur sursauta et sourit à la rousse.

- Le livre que Harry a ramené sur Kinnen. Chuchota Hermione en montrant la couverture du livre.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Comment a-t-il pu avoir cet ouvrage ? Tous les exemplaires sont sous clé au Ministère et personne ne peut les consulter à moins d'avoir une autorisation et un serment.

- Un serment ?

- Le serment de ne jamais se servir de ce que l'on aura appris. Ces sortilèges sont tous dangereux et les Langue-de-Plomb ne veulent pas prendre le risque de laisser filtrer de telles informations.

- Un serment hein ? Sourit Hermione, tu ne le respectes pas vraiment.

-Si. Vous êtes les premiers à m'en avoir parlé, de ce sortilège. Et vous connaissiez assez de détails pour que je puisse penser que vous êtes également sous serment !

Hermione dévisagea Ginny longuement et celle-ci haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

-Pas ma faute si j'aurais eu ma place à Serpentard.

-Je m'en doutais.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça ? Questionna la stagiaire en désignant le tatouage.

-Non, parce que je souhaite de tout cœur que tu aies raison…

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers leur ami qui dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elles savaient qu'il était au bord du gouffre et que ce plan était sa seule étincelle d'espoir. Si cet espoir était soufflé, le Survivant ne serait plus. Alors elles souhaitaient, plus que toute autre chose, que cette alternative soit possible. Qu'elles y arriveraient.

Déposant un baiser amical sur la joue de Hermione, Ginny partit travailler.

* * *

-Récapitulons. 

-Hermione, on a déjà récapitulé des dizaines de fois.

-Peu importe, éluda la jeune femme, il faut qu'on récapitule une fois encore.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le défi que s'étaient lancé les deux sorcières. Chaque matin, Harry attendait le hibou-réponse de Neville, chaque matin, il était déçu. Et en ce huit décembre, alors que l'hiver commençait à s'abattre sur Londres en amenant son froid et sa pluie, il se retrouvait dans le salon de sa meilleure amie à « récapituler » une fois encore le déroulement des opérations. Il savait très bien qu'elle faisait ça pour lui, parce qu'elle sentait son espoir s'amenuiser. Ils avaient en effet découvert dans un livre sur « Les années manquantes » un détail significatif.

Hermione attrapa ce livre et l'ouvrit à une page cornée.

« _Imbolc_ », disait le livre « _est la date à laquelle le rituel des '_années manquantes_' doit être réalisé. Cette fête, symbole de renaissance et de pureté, est placée sous la bienveillance de Brighid, qui accompagne le retour de l'enfant divin. Cela se manifeste dans la nature par l'herbe qui reverdit, annonçant que la vie n'était qu'en gestation dans le ventre nourricier de la Terre. C'est une fête essentiellement féminine, maternelle, lunaire. A la différence des autres fêtes où les hommes officient avec les femmes, il est d'usage à Imbolc que le rituel ne soit mené que par des femmes._

_Pour en revenir à '_Kinnen_', si un homme désire voyager dans le temps et l'espace, alors il devra pratiquer un rituel de fraternité sanguine avec une femme à qui il confierait sa vie, les yeux fermés. Cette femme sera celle qui récitera la formule._

_**Mise en garde :**__ Le rituel de mélange des sangs ne peut et ne doit être pratiqué qu'une seule fois, au solstice d'hiver. Il s'annulera le lendemain d'Imbolc et ne pourra jamais être réitéré. Ainsi, avant de pratiquer le rituel de fraternité, assurez-vous de pouvoir réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires avant l'échéance imposée par ce rituel._ »

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois puis elle examina Harry. Il semblait las d'attendre la réponse de Neville qui tardait à venir.

-Tu sais, Drew, là, nous avons toutes nos chances de réussir, encore. Le hibou de Neville confirmant l'existence de cette plante devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours maximum. Après on accomplira le rituel après avoir réuni les ingrédients. Si Neville confirme, il nous suffira juste de contacter Charlie, avec le dragon et… Attends…

Hermione se leva précipitamment et consulta un nouveau livre, tournant fébrilement les pages. Elle jura. Referma le livre. Et se précipita à l'extérieur du salon.

Intrigué, Harry attrapa le livre qui s'était rouvert à la page que Hermione venait de consulter. Il blanchit. Se leva. Et rattrapa Hermione qui était dans la cuisine en train de converser avec Ginny par téléphone.

-… Je t'assure que si… Non, je ne vois pas du tout où… Attends… Je crois que j'ai une idée… Je te rappelle.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Harry en ayant un sursaut.

-Drew ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais là…

-C'est quoi cette histoire de sable sacré, interrompit Harry.

-Pour purifier la zone du rituel, il faut tracer un cercle avec du sable, par des mains innocentes… Mais on ne sait pas quel est ce sable sacré… Oh Drew, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû pousser un peu plus mes recherches et…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Un hibou, visiblement harassé, venait de taper à la fenêtre. Harry contourna la table, ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou avant de se jeter sur le message qu'il transportait, tandis que Hermione donnait à boire au pauvre volatile. Harry déroula nerveusement le parchemin et le lut à haute voix :

« _Cher Harry,_

_Tu me vois ravi d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles et mon séjour en Amazonie se déroule au mieux, sois-en rassuré. J'ai appris les ravages que subissait l'Europe actuellement et ainsi, je ne compte pas revenir, cela est compréhensible. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu me vois plus qu'étonné de lire que tu t'intéresses à cette plante. Bien sûr que la Spathe de Chronos existe ! Quelle question, voyons Harry ! N'as-tu pas écouté le professeur Chourave ? Non, bien sûr, tu n'avais plus botanique, en septième année, lorsqu'elle l'a évoquée. La Spathe de Chronos, aux vertus curatives des plus impressionnantes est aussi utilisée dans certains Sortilèges Prohibés. Rassure-moi, tu ne t''intéresses qu'aux vertus curatives ? Bien sûr, quel serait ton intérêt à pratiquer un rituel si sévèrement puni ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette plante ne pousse qu'à un seul endroit, au confluent de trois éléments… Certains affirment que cette 'énigme' n'est là que pour nous induire en erreur, mais grâce à ton cadeau de départ, j'ai pu converser avec les autochtones qui m'ont appris que cette plante, née des larmes de la Terre et du sourire du ciel, au pays du soleil du bout du monde… Je pense que cela signifie, et Hermione – si elle est à tes côtés – ne pourra que m'approuver, que la Spathe de Chronos pousse en Argentine, plus précisément au pied des chutes Iguassu. Lorsque cette lettre te parviendra, je serais sûrement en train de crapahuter au milieu de cette forêt luxuriante pour trouver la Spathe. Veux-tu que je t'en envoie une ? De toute façon, comme le hibou ne me trouvera pas, je compte t'en envoyer une dès que je sortirai de la forêt. Je suis parti pour une bonne semaine de vie avec les… Je ne te l'ai pas dit ! J'ai retrouvé quelques ancêtres des Charruas là-bas. Je pars sur leurs traces, ils pourront sans doute me guider jusqu'à la plante._

_Bien amicalement._

_Neville._ »

-Ainsi donc elle existe vraiment, murmura Hermione, la voix vibrante d'émotion. Alors les opérations commencent. Drew, je t'en prie, dresse la liste des achats qu'il nous faut faire pour cette potion. Puis… Tout va bien ?

Harry avait pâli, sentant monter la nausée et les tremblements le long de son corps. Il subissait une nouvelle crise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermignonne. Tout va bien, mais occupons-nous plutôt de tout ça.

Hermione sourit et ils rejoignirent le bureau où ils s'étaient installés quand un sorcier échevelé transplana.

-Hermione !

Elle se retourna.

-Jefferson, que se passe-t-il ?

-La Belgique est tombée.

-Oh mon dieu, s'horrifia la jeune femme.

* * *

Ecartant une liane, le jeune aventurier, suivi de deux assistants dont il avait oublié les noms, tenta de ne pas faire dévier ses pensées vers l'Angleterre, sa terre natale. Un conflit inter-peuples s'était déclenché à cause de Pegasus et lui, niant son origine Gryffondor, avait fui. Il ne voulait pas revivre la tragédie qu'il avait vécue à la mort de ses parents, après qu'ils aient été lentement torturés. Ils avaient été assassinés sauvagement à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, par des Mangemorts menés par une Bellatrix Lestrange vengeresse. Et quel meilleur moyen de se venger de la mort de son maître qu'en s'en prenant aux amis de l'assassin ? Neville secoua la tête et se baissa, intrigué par une empreinte. Heureusement. 

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses sens mis en alerte par un bruissement d'air l'ayant frôlé, il vit une lance fichée dans l'arbre le plus proche. Il déglutit en se rendant compte que s'il n'avait pas voulu observer la marque sur le sol, la lance serait actuellement dans sa tête. Lentement il tourna la tête vers ses assaillants et il vit un groupe d'hommes, vêtus de pagne noués grossièrement, la peau jaunie par le soleil.

Les voilà ! Pensa-t-il. Il sortit un parchemin de son sac et, n'écoutant pas ses assistants qui lui intimaient la prudence, il lança le sort de traduction instantanée, créé et offert par Harry pour son départ.

-_Bonjour_, dit-il.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha. Neville en conclut qu'il s'agissait du chef.

-_Qui__êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous chercher sur nos terres ?_

-_Nous sommes ici en paix. Nous sommes des explorateurs venus du Nord, pour recueillir des informations sur une plante._

Les deux assistants de Neville regardaient, éberlués, leur chef d'étude mener une discussion en un dialecte qu'ils savaient disparu. Le plus jeune des deux assistants lança un regard entendu à l'autre, sous-entendant que le chef avait plus de capacités qu'on ne pouvait le croire, malgré sa mémoire défaillante.

-_Quelle plante ?_

Le chef de tribu, dont Neville avait appris le nom « Calliopé », sembla intrigué. Il se tourna vers les hommes de la tribu qui s'agitaient, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne les autorisait pas à massacrer de sang-froid les étranges visiteurs et il leur intima le calme avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Neville.

-_La Spathe de Chronos._

-_Je ne connais pas_.

-_ née des larmes de la Terre et du sourire du ciel, au pays du soleil du bout du monde…_

Calliopé eut alors un regard dur.

-_Qui nous prouve que vous êtes dignes de cette plante ? Qui nous prouve que vous êtes assez puissants pour en contrôler le pouvoir ?_

Pour toute réponse, Neville brandit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Des fleurs apparurent au bout de sa baguette et tous les hommes, Calliopé y compris, reculèrent. Un seul osa s'approcher. Celui qui semblait être le sorcier de la tribu.

-_Vous aussi ?_

-_Moi aussi_, affirma Neville.

Le sorcier se tourna vers son chef et dit :

-_Ils en sont dignes._

Puis il pivota vers Neville.

-_Suivez-nous._

La tribu se divisa en deux groupes : le premier, composé du chef, du magicien, de deux hommes et des trois anglais se dirigea vers un endroit enfoncé plus profondément dans l'enchevêtrement de lianes et des plantes exotiques tandis que les autres hommes de la tribu reprenaient le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez eux.

Ecartant une liane qui l'entravait, Neville se remit au niveau du magicien. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la Spathe, peut-être cet homme en savait plus…

-_Cette plante, quelles propriétés lui avez-vous attribuées ?_

-_Certains animaux qu'on ne voit qu'à certaines périodes du mois ne sont plus jamais reparus._

-_Donc, elle serait un poison pour les animaux_.

-_En quelque sorte. Les animaux sont morts, le reste a survécu._

Neville n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse que celle-là. Et quand bien même il aurait voulu insister, son souffle fut coupé par la vision enchanteresse de la cascade. La terre semblait se fondre dans le ciel et l'eau semblait vouloir s'immiscer entre eux, comme une amante jalouse de l'affection qu'on ne lui porte pas. Comme un triangle amoureux éternel. Et l'eau, et la Terre finissent par se retrouver, laissant le ciel, qui les rejoint dans un reflet, un éclat, un sourire…

-C'est magnifique, gargouilla Neville en anglais, _et la plante est en bas ?_ Ajouta-t-il dans le dialecte de la tribu.

-Oui. Il faut descendre la chercher. Il n'y a qu'à la pleine lune que les chutes se calment. Donc, il faut descendre la chercher ou la faire venir à soi.

-_Accio Spathe de Chronos_, rajouta l'anglais.

Et il attendit. Cinq minutes. Mais la plante ne venait pas…

* * *

-Bonjour Ginny, chantonna une voix derrière elle. 

Elle soupira longuement et bruyamment. Zabini était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en ces temps perturbés. Elle ne savait pas si les autres avaient eu des nouvelles de Neville, mais elle avait été détruite de savoir que la Belgique était tombée aux mains des Mangemorts et de Pegasus. Ginny avait un ami très proche parmi cette résistance et elle ne doutait pas qu'il était mort. Mais on était en guerre, comme aurait dit le traître Rogue et il fallait s'habituer avoir des cadavres s'amonceller à nos côtés.

-Bonjour Zabini, répondit-elle d'un ton las.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il semblait inquiet. Depuis qu'il avait vu Potter dans l'enceinte même du Ministère, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Blaise n'était pas stupide, pendant ses années Poudlard, il avait bien vu que son meilleur ami, Drago, ressentait bien plus et bien mieux que de la haine envers Potter. Il n'avait rien dit - bien sûr qui aurait osé défier le Prince de Serpentard ? - Mais il avait remarqué les regards en coin qu'il lui lançait et cette collection tordue... Blaise se souvint...

_FLASH BACK :_

_Blaise soupira. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Drago avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit mis au courant de ce stupide pacte Gryffondor-Serpentard. Il toqua trois fois à la porte du jeune préfèt-en-chef et entra, comme à son habitude. Drago était absent mais il lui avait dit d'attendre dans sa chambre, il ne devrait pas tarder._

_Déposant sa cape sur le dossier d'un canapé, Blaise jeta un regard rapide à la pièce pour remarquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait, postée derrière la porte, une sorte d'armoire, ou plutôt les portes d'une armoire. Poussé par la curiosité, Blaise ouvrit les portes et resta complètement bouche bée._

_Derrière cette double porte qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir, s'étendaient de nombreuses photos de Potter._

_Potter sur son balai, à l'entraînement de Gryffondor, première année._

_Potter et Weasley, discutant visiblement de manière fébrile, au chevet de Granger à l'infirmerie, deuxième année._

_Potter et une sorte de carte, à moitié recouverts d'une cape d'invisibilité, troisième année._

_Potter affrontant un dragon monstrueux, quatrième année._

_Potter, Granger, Weasley et Mini-Weasley, assis au bord du lac, en train de palabrer d'un air sombre, cinquième année._

_Potter, souriant, l'air heureux, avec dans ses bras la mini-rousse, une vraie furie, sixième année._

_Sans omettre Potter et Lockhart, Potter et Dumbledore, Potter et Fudge, Potter et Krum, Potter dans les vestiaires complètement nu..._

_Comment ça Potter complètement nu ?_

_Blaise referma vivement la porte de l'armoire et porta une main à sa bouche. Cette collection c'était quoi ? Une vision d'horreur ? Une obsession infâme ? Du respect ? De l'admiration ? Ou pire, de l'amour ? Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, il rendit tripes et boyaux et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Drago._

_-Blaise, s'écria inquiet de voir son meilleur ami en train de vomir, ça va ?_

_-Mon dieu... Mon dieu..._

_-Merci, mais je ne suis que Drago Malefoy._

_Blaise dévisagea son ami et se releva, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main. Il repartit s'installer sur son lit et choisit de ne faire comme si de rien n'était. Drago s'assit sur son lit et commença à dire :_

_-Dis-moi, alors que se passe-t-il ?_

_Mais il s'interrompit en regardant l'armoire derrière la porte de la chambre. Il était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir fermée complètement. Or, à présent, elle était complètement close, puisqu'elle avait disparue._

_-Blaise, tu n'as quand même pas fouillé dans mon armoire._

_-Non._

_Mais Zabini vit bien que son ami n'en croyait pas un mot puisqu'il blanchissait à vue d'oeil, bien qu'il fût déjà pâle._

_-Ce... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Blaise._

_-C'est... Tordu, tout de même, répliqua Zabini, jouant la carte de l'honnêteté._

_-Oui... Mais non... Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à collectionner des photos..._

_-Non. Mais tu es le seul à les prendre toi-même. Et en plus, ce sont des images moldues... Pourquoi ?_

_-Je..._

_Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira longuement._

_-Je l'admire, tu comprends ?_

_Et Blaise éclata de rire devant l'air sérieux de son ami. Il savait bien que le fils Malefoy n'était pas fini ! Il accepta cette pseudo admiration, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Blaise s'assit sur le siège face à Ginny. Elle leva la tête pour planter ses yeux bleus dans le regard chocolat de son vis-à-vis. Puis elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Et elle lâcha :

-Ecoute, je vais bientôt être sous les ordres d'un connard que je méprise. Un de mes amis est au bord de la déchéance, ce même ami m'a avoué avoir aimé tendrement son ennemi scolaire, un autre est mort, sans oublier mon frère dont le destin fut funeste... Oh ! Et puis, je suis attirée sexuellement par un enfoiré... Tout va bien !

La voix était ironique et sur ses joues coulaient des larmes qu'elle avait tenté de conserver pour elle et sa solitude. Mais elle n'avait même pas pu les retenir devant Zabini. Il leva une main en direction de Ginny comme pour caresser sa chevelure rousse mais se ravisa et se contenta d'un pâle sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider la jeune femme dont il était profondément amoureux. Ginny fixa son regard sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, juste au dessus de Zabini et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main puis elle se fendit en un sourire faux.

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Pas top. Pegasus prend le dessus, la résistance de Belgique est tombée, nous avons de moins en moins d'espoir de faire survivre les moldus... En fait, plus le temps passe plus je me demande ce que fout Potter. Après tout, il n'est pas censé être le Sauveur du monde Sorcier et Moldu ? Mais que fait-il ? Ginevra, tu es amie avec lui, tu es même son ex... Que devient-il ?

-Je l'ignore, mentit Ginny, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis la mort de Malefoy.

_Elle ne me fait pas du tout confiance, réalisa Blaise avec un pincement au coeur._

-Je peux t'aider dans ta thèse peut-être ? lança-t-il pour éviter de faire une crise de panique.

Et Ginny eut le déclic. Pourquoi ne pas se servir de Zabini après tout. Il pouvait être utile puisqu'il était Langue-de-Plomb titulaire.

-Hummm... Peut-être bien... Comme tu dois le savoir je travaille sur Kinnen et j'ai un problème, je suis en train de démontrer que ce sortilège est prohibé parce qu'il est totalement réalisable, mais j'ai un problème. Je n'arrive pas à interprêter l'énigme sur le Sable Sacré.

Blaise eut un élan de lucidité. Il savait très bien comment s'organisait une thèse et il n'était nullement question de mentionner dedans la possibilité de créer ces sortilèges. Puisque Ginny refusait son aide explicite, il serait donc dans l'ombre et il l'aiderait pour sa thèse...

-Répète-moi cette énigme déjà ?

_-Coeur de lion, déjà assombri, toi seul a l'honneur de rencontrer le Dieu Serpent. Au creux de ses pattes, tu trouveras peut-être le courage de l'affronter._

-Dans quelle civilisation ont-ils un Dieu serpent ?

-L'Egypte. Mais les serpents n'ont pas de pattes ! C'est illogique ! Je devrais...

...Demander à Bill, réalisa-t-elle. Elle se leva précipitamment en lançant un "Merci Zabini" et s'en fut en courant, laissant Blaise complètement éberlué.

* * *

Neville serra un peu plus la ceinture du baudrier avant de regarder ses deux assistants qui étaient légèrement pâles. Ils étaient tous deux très peu rassurés de savoir que leur chef allait confier sa vie à un engin moldu. Levant les yeux au ciel, le scientifique acheva sa préparation et il lança : 

-Bon, je vais vous confier le soin de vérifier si je vais dans la bonne direction. N'oubliez pas que ma vie est entre vos mains.

-Justement chef... On voulait vous dire, Axel et moi...

-Je vous écoute, énonça Neville d'un ton autoritaire qui ne lui seyait pas du tout.

-Bonne chance, se ravisa le stagiaire, le courant est violent. Mais pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas la pleine lune, que les eaux soient moins hautes ?

-Parce que quelqu'un envers qui j'ai une dette a besoin de cette plante le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre.

-Gryffondor jusqu'au bout alors ?

-Oui.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Neville s'élança dans le vide, pour prendre appui sur la paroi glissante. Et descendre sous les yeux inquiets de ses deux assistants. Puis il y eut une sorte de vague, sortie de nulle part. Axel et son ami hurlèrent le nom de leur chef. Mais lorsque l'eau se retira, il ne restait qu'un baudrier vide.

* * *

Il se contempla dans une glace. C'était peut-être le seul privilège qui lui restait. Le prestige de son nom s'estompait au fil des années et il s'était petit à petit vu retirer tous les privilèges qu'il conservait. Ainsi, il ne savait rien du monde extérieur, il avait oublié le goût d'une nourriture valable et la saveur de l'alcool lui brûlant doucement la langue. Il ricana en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait tant de fois ri de voir Sirius Black émacié, maigre, le cheveu gras, la barbe hirsute et voilà qu'à son tour, il ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, tirant vers le blanc fade plus que sur l'argenté d'autrefois, il devrait d'ailleurs les faire couper rapidement. Ses yeux gris auparavant méprisants étaient devenus vides et sans éclat. Il abattit son poing sur le mur. Tous ses charmes de demi-vélan avaient disparus. 

Puis quelqu'un lui apporta un journal qui titrait :

_"__**POTTER OU ETES-VOUS ?**_

_Harry Potter, qui a fêté le 31 juillet dernier ses 31 ans, a disparu des écrans radars de notre Ministre Finlay Alexander Pegasus. Aujourd'hui, lassé de toutes les recherches entreprises par les Aurors, Mr le Ministre lance un appel à la population : si vous voyez Harry Potter signalisez-le._

_Rappellons tout de même qu'il n'a plus été vu depuis l'attaque qui l'a déstabilisé au cours d'une fête pour son anniversaire. Il aurait été aperçu à l'enterrement de Drago Lucius Malefoy, mais depuis, il ne donne plus de nouvelles ni à sa famille d'adoption, ni à ses amis qui l'affirment morts._

_"Je ne crois pas que Harry soit encore vivant après ça, dit Ginny Weaslay, jeune stagiaire de 30 ans qui désire devenir Langue-de-Plomb, oubliez-le, il nous a abandonné. Sans doute s'est-il suicidé. Pitoyable"_

_Suite de l'article page quatre."_

Mais le détenu avait décroché au deuxième paragraphe. Ainsi, le dernier des Malefoy en liberté, l'héritier du sang le plus faussement pur, était mort. Le détenu s'écroula à genoux et pleura pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pleuré son épouse, il n'avait pas pleuré son Maître et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à pleurer ce fils qu'il avait toujours méprisé ou traité juste comme un héritier. Peut-être était-ce cet état de fait qu'il pleurait, de n'avoir jamais pu être proche de son fils... Mais apparemment, tout était trop tard...

Luciux Abraxas Malefoy était à présent le dernier de sa famille.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Neville retint un hoquet de stupeur. Il était entouré d'eau. Il y avait de l'eau partout, que ça, du bleu sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il tenta de prendre une respiration mais il s'étouffa en sentant l'eau entrer dans sa bouche. Sa baguette. Il lui fallait sa baguette pour pouvoir s'appliquer un sortilège de Têtenbulle le plus rapidement possible. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, Neville chercha dans ses poches mais il ne trouva rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit une sorte de rire cristallin. Lorsqu'il nagea sur lui-même pour diriger son regard vers la source du bruit, il resta bouche bée. Une créature de couleur argent, que ce soit les yeux, la peau ou même les cheveux, ricanait de ses efforts pour survivre. Elle était belle, cette créature, et lorqu'elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter, Neville sentit un bien-être malsain s'insinuer en lui. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour cette femme, n'importe quoi. Et il comprit... 

Une Vélane des Mers, plus communément appelée Sirène d'Eau Salée. Elle ricana encore une fois, battit des cils et reprit son chant. Neville ferma les yeux, sentant son corps aspiré en direction de la Sirène. Il savait que s'il se laissait faire, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de trouver la Spathe de Chronos. Les moeurs des sirènes étaient pourtant bien connues : elles se faisaient féconder par un mâle sorcier et elles le dévoraient pour prendre les forces de mettre au monde leur enfant. Et il allait subir le même sort...

* * *

-DREW ! 

Il n'entendit que la voix puis le bruit mat de sa tête qui rencontre le plancher de la maison. Hermione se précipita vers Harry qui venait de s'évanouir. Elle pesta silencieusement. N'aurait-il pas pu le dire, qu'il subissait une nouvelle crise de manque ? Non, il avait conservé cet orgueil mal placé qu'il avait déjà du temps de Poudlard et qui l'empêchait de dire à quiconque quand il se sentait mal. Elle soupira et Viktor, attiré par le bruit de chute, accourut jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant l'ancien Attrapeur d'Angleterre, étalé à même le sol. Il échangea avec son épouse un regard de profond désolement avant d'attraper Harry sous les aisselles et de le transporter jusqu'au canapé du salon. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione fit signe à Viktor qu'elle allait ouvrir. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec...

-Zabini.

-Granger !

Il la poussa et entra, sans avoir reçu la moindre invitation. Ainsi, Hermione sut qu'il était un gentil, puisqu'elle avait mis à sa maison un sort de protection suffisamment puissant pour qu'il ne laisse pas passer les gens pétris de mauvaises intentions.

-Il faut que je te parle absolument, continua l'ancien Serpentard en se dirigeant vers le salon, c'est extrêmement im... POTTER ?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de Harry Potter, mais de Drew Dessamber.

-Arrête je sais reconnaître, rugit Blaise en se tournant vivement vers Hermione.

Elle lui lança un regard extrêmement noir et à ce moment, il comprit que la discrétion s'imposait.

-Mes erreurs, complèta-t-il. Drew Dessamber, de la famille Dessamber d'Australie ? De grands sorciers au Sang Pur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ?

-Tu n'es pas venu pour ça, trancha Viktor qui connaissait son épouse.

Blaise se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et il claqua des doigts. Un verre, dans le bar, se souleva et se remplit de Whisky Pur Feu pour voler vers Blaise qui tendit négligemment sa main vers le verre.

-Fais comme chez toi, grommela Hermione avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, alors que Viktor restait debout.

-Déjà fait, mais c'est gentil de proposer, lança Zabini d'un ton ironique. Ce que je suis venu t'annoncer est assez... Enfin, comment dire...

-Comme tout Serpentard le ferait. Sois direct, sans tact.

-Okay. Mr le Ministre a décidé de faire porter un signe distinctif à tous les sorciers étant nés de Moldus. Une étoile jaune.

-Tu... Plaisantes ?

-Non, Granger. Dans pas longtemps, tu seras fichée comme étant une "impure". Tu n'auras plus le droit de rien.

-Combien de temps ?

-Les premières étoiles passeront dans un an. Maintenant que Potter a disparu, Pegasus pense avoir le champ libre.

Soudain prise d'un doute, Hermione se leva pour aller caresser les cheveux de Harry avant de s'adresser à Zabini.

-Pourquoi me le dire à moi ?

-Parce que le siège auquel je faisais mes nombreux compte-rendus de mission a disparu. Comme à la dernière guerre, je suis un espion. J'étais contre les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois d'accord avec les idées de Pegasus. Et en plus, j'ai davantage de raisons d'être contre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Celle dont je suis amoureux a une amie née de parents moldus. Il est hors de question que je la vois souffrir davantage. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, mes raisons n'ont pas changé depuis l'époque Poudlard.

Il espérait que la jeune professeur d'Arithmancie comprendrait le sous-entendu. Et si l'on en croyait sa bouche entrouverte et son regard exhorbité de surprise, elle avait compris. Pas pour rien qu'à la fin de la serptième année, on lui avait décerné le Prix de la Sorcière la Plus Vive de la Promotion.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

Voilà, nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Remerciements :

A Kalyn40, ma bêta et aussi mon "déblokemoua" quand j'ai plus d'inspiration.

A Downloadeur, fidèle ami, qui m'accompagne jour après jour et me donne des idées (même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte)

A mes reviewers, auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, mais je m'y mets dès ce chapitre...

_**REVIEWS ?**_


	5. Charlie, Neville et Bill

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :**Twenty years ago.

**Résumé :** 31 ans dans quatre jours. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais FAP veut sa revanche et « les années manquantes » est un pari risqué. La création de cet univers alternatif peut tout changer… En bien comme en mal…

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Et j'en suis l'heureuse lectrice. Le seul argent qui passe entre mes mains à propos de HP c'est celui que je dépense pour obtenir les différents volumes.

**Notes :** Cette fiction est basée sur l'amour qu'un homme peut porter à un autre homme. Ceux que ça énerve, révulse ou choque peuvent partir.

* * *

__

**Chapitre 4 : Charlie, Neville et Bill**

Bill épongea son front couvert de sueur avant de consulter de nouveau sa carte. Il se baladait en voiture, une jeep, bien que les moyens de locomotion moldus ne soient pas ce qui se faisait de mieux pour voyager rapidement. Le visage sombre et triste, Bill Weasley n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si on oubliait cette peine immense qui voilait son regard à chaque instant. Quelques années auparavant, son épouse Fleur Delacour-Weasley avait contracté une maladie bénigne pour les sorciers mais extrêmement dangereuse pour les Vélanes... Et incurable... Elle était décédée heureuse, avait-elle dit, mais Bill s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir fait plus pour elle. Rongé de culpabilité, il avait quitté définitivement l'Angleterre, n'y retournant même pas pour Noël. Ce pays était tapissé de souvenirs trop douloureux dont l'évocation ravivait des plaies trop profondes. Alors il s'était détourné de sa famille et avait rejoint l'Egypte et son premier amour : les sorciers de l'Ancienne Epoque. Trois jours auparavant, le 8 décembre, il avait reçu une lettre de Ginny, lui annonçant le décès de Ron.

_"Bill, mon frère,_

_J'aurais préféré t'annoncer une telle nouvelle en face à face. Maman n'ose plus prononcer ce nom et l'écrire est pour elle encore plus difficile, ainsi, je me suis dévouée, sacrifiant pour une cause juste des centaines de mes larmes, pour te dire que Parvati est veuve. Malheureusement, j'utilise une tournure de phrase me permettant d'éviter ces trois petits mots blessants, comme tu le sais, Ron a toujours été mon grand frère adoré, celui duquel j'étais la plus proche. Malheureusement, la guerre a eu raison de lui et je souffre. Peut-être plus que Parvati, bien qu'elle soit totalement détruite, son seul réconfort se trouvant dans les yeux de Michèle et Isabelle, leurs filles._

_Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas uniquement pour te faire part de ce cruel drame, m'ayant arraché un de mes frères mais aussi pour te demander un service : je voudrais obtenir du sable Sacré d'Apophis. Je ne sais pas où le trouver et tu es la référence en matière de sorcellerie égyptienne, tout le monde tombe d'accord sur ce fait._

_Je suppose que tu t'interroges sur le pourquoi de ce sable. Je veux simplement consacrer sa tombe et faire en sorte qu'elle perdure plus qu'éternellement, qu'elle brille de mille feux et qu'elle soit une aire de paix pour les membres de sa famille (de sang ou de cœur). Ce sort existe, Harry l'ayant mis au point pendant sa septième année avec l'aide de Remus. Il m'a laissé la formule avant de disparaître._

_Je te prie de bien vouloir accéder à ma requête, mon frère._

_Pour Ron, pour notre salut,_

_Ta sœur unique et préférée, Ginny."_

Il avait répondu, lui disant qu'il était justement au Caire et qu'il pourrait faire quelques recherches pour avoir plus de détails. Et ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait inquiété : pour consacrer une tombe, en aucun cas le sable sacré ne devait être utilisé. Ce sable ne servait qu'à purifier momentanément et avait des effets néfastes avec un sort de Perpétualité. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui.

Soit Ginny prenait une fois de plus des risques inconsidérés.

Soit elle lui avait menti.

Et connaissant la jeune femme comme il la connaissait, Bill savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ferait pas la moindre erreur s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille.

Il soupira et observa Hourghada, qu'il voyait, lointaine. Il connaissait bien cette ville, ainsi, il avait pu y transplaner sans trop de problèmes pour y dégoter un véhicule. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Karnak, la ville où se trouvait le temple qu'il recherchait, il ne pouvait transplaner à cet endroit.

Karnak... Là-bas se trouvait le dernier temple dressé du Dieu Apohis, qui n'était que le Mage Noir de l'époque. Les terres sur lesquelles son temple s'élevait étaient, parait-il, imprégnées de magie. Et, visible pour les seuls sorciers, un lion à tête de serpent gardait les secrets les plus précieux du Dieu-serpent.

Il desserra le frein à main et enclencha une vitesse, écrasant lentement l'accélérateur pour ne pas soulever trop de sable, et la jeep s'ébranla ; quatre heures plus tard, il serait à bon port à ce rythme.

* * *

L'Argentine était un beau pays, mais parfois cruel, jugea Axel, l'assistant de Neville. Cela faisait trois jours que son chef s'était plongé dans la chute et il n'était pas remonté. Tout le monde avait perdu espoir et Axel n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'un corps remonte à la surface, pour pouvoir l'expédier à... Mais qui ? En y réfléchissant bien, le jeune apprenti ne trouva aucun membre de la famille Longdubat encore vivant. Ses joues étaient imbibées de larmes, Neville était très compétent, pourtant.

Axel pensa bien aux Weasley, chez qui son patron était régulièrement invité mais ils avaient suffisamment subi de pertes.

-Vous aurez été Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, chef.

Il se détourna de la chute définitivement, n'ayant pas conscience de la bataille qui se menait des dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans les eaux.

Depuis trois jours, Neville luttait contre la Vélane des Mers, voulant absolument récupérer cette plante qu'elle gardait. Elle chantait depuis tout ce temps et il résistait contre l'effet soporifique de ce chant mortel.

Il connaissait ces Vélanes, elles étaient les meilleures Gardiennes que l'on puisse trouver, charmant et noyant les gens qui tentaient de s'emparer de leur secret, de leur trésor. Mais Neville était devenu têtu avec le temps ; sans ça, jamais il n'aurait pu devenir l'homme respecté pour ses recherches qu'il était.

La sirène ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus et Neville banda mentalement sa détermination, prêt à subir une fois de plus les caprices de la créature. Mais au lieu de ça, elle parla :

-Humain, tu es très courageux. Trois jours que tu résistes à mon chant, penses-tu que tout le monde croit que tu t'es noyé ? Sais-tu que personne ne te pleure ?

-Ca m'est égal, répondit Neville.

Seule une grosse bulle sortit de sa bouche, comme pour Harry des années auparavant, lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais Neville l'ignorait.

-Je ne cherche pas à ce qu'on me pleure, le monde pleure déjà trop. Je veux juste aider mon ami.

-Il t'a demandé un service après des mois sans nouvelles et tu appelles ça un ami ? À mon avis, c'est seulement un profiteur.

-Peu m'importe la vôtre, mon opinion est tout à fait différente. Je crois en lui et il me fait confiance. Je n'échouerai pas.

-Tu t'obstines à vouloir cette plante ? Sais-tu, au moins, pour quelles raisons il en a besoin ?

-Je m'en contrefiche. Cela ne me regarde pas. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il nous a tous sauvé la vie en tuant Lord Machin il y a des années. Si, pour payer ma dette, je dois résister aux chants de toutes les créatures les plus séduisantes du monde, je le ferai, quitte à mourir.

La sirène s'approcha, déplaçant un courant d'eau froide jusqu'à Neville qui frissonna.

-Il n'était même pas là pour sauver tes parents. Il les a laissés mourir.

Le chercheur savait pertinemment que la sirène lisait dans son esprit pour extraire des souvenirs douloureux. Bien sûr qu'il en avait voulu à Harry. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait tenu responsable de la mort de ses parents mais à l'époque Neville n'avait pas conscience que le poids du monde pesait sur les épaules de son ami. Et Harry lui avait pardonné. Et Neville avait fait son deuil.

-Ils sont mieux là où ils sont, au moins, ils ne voient plus le monde tomber dans la déchéance. Harry n'avait pas que ça à faire.

La sirène eut un éclair de haine qui zébra son regard argenté.

-Ainsi donc, il ne t'a considéré que comme un pion à sacrifier.

-Vous confondez avec Dumbledore, je crois. Harry Potter n'est pas comme ça, il sacrifierait mille fois sa vie pour sauver la mienne.

-Il est amoureux de ton pire ennemi ! Rugit la sirène en désespoir de cause.

-Ah bon ? Il est amoureux de Malefoy ? Ma foi, si ce connard fait le bonheur de mon ami, je pense que je pourrais supporter quelques remarques de temps en temps, rétorqua Neville, philosophe.

La sirène poussa un hurlement de rage qui déforma son beau visage, faisant que ses écailles devinrent grossièrement distinctes. Elle se précipita sur Neville qui esquissa un mouvement de défense. Mais un flash doré éclaira le fond de la source et une autre sirène, visiblement plus âgée et plus sage s'interposa.

-Adelhaidis, énonça-t-elle, cela suffit.

-Mais, Reine...

-Suffit, ai-je dit, lança la sirène dorée, il vient de prouver qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il ne veut pas faire mauvais usage de cette plante que peux-tu lui refuser ?

-Je dois la protéger !

-Des mauvaises intentions. Ce jeune garçon n'a aucune mauvaise intention, son cœur est aussi pur que le mien.

Neville se trémoussa un peu quant à l'appellation. Il n'était plus un jeune garçon, tout de même.

-Si, mon brave, tu es un jeune garçon. J'ai près de 2000 ans...

-Oh... Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, ma Reine, répondit Neville en s'inclinant.

Il savait que les sirènes vivaient extrêmement longtemps et il avait devant lui la plus âgée de cette partie de la planète et donc la dominante.

Elle lui tendit un couteau en or et lui désigna la surface.

-Va, mon brave, seule cette lame peut cueillir celle que tu nommes Spathe de Chronos. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a cueilli, je gardais la plante, comme Adelhaidis. C'était il y a cinq cents ans... Il s'appelait Régis et était un lycanthrope. Il effectuait une infusion par mois, à date fixe, de cette potion pour se débarrasser du loup en lui. Cette plante agit comme un somnifère sur les canidés magiques.

-Pourquoi me dire ça, ma Reine ? ... Je ne suis pas digne d'une telle information, ajouta Neville en prenant conscience que sa première phrase était insultante.

-Cherche la référence en élixirologie. Et donne-lui la plante.

-Bien, ma Reine, acquiesça Neville.

Les deux sirènes disparurent et il remonta à la surface. Aspirant sa première bouffée d'air depuis trois jours, il sentit une bouffée de soulagement monter en lui. Il avait presque réussi. La Spathe de Chronos se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, n'attendant que le couteau finement ouvragé que la Reine lui avait offert. Il tenta de se lever pour rejoindre la plante le plus vite possible, sachant que la nuit approchait vite et que la pleine lune était pour le soir, mais il s'évanouit.

* * *

Hermione déposa devant Harry et Ginny des tasses thé fumantes et les couva d'un regard doux. Les deux étaient extrêmement inquiets par rapport à Kinnen, et rien n'aurait pu les détendre.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Charlie, prononça Ginny du bout des lèvres après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé. Avec un peu de chance, on aura la griffe de dragon, sinon il va falloir la trouver sur le marché noir.

-Bien.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Hermione faisait les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place. Elle allait et venait entre la table de la salle à manger sur laquelle étaient étalés de nombreux documents, listes et parchemins et entre la table basse, attrapant un morceau de gâteau qu'elle reposait, dans l'impossibilité d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Une vierge. Connaissez-vous une femme vierge à notre âge ?

-Luna Lovegood. Pourquoi ?

-Les licornes, expliqua le professeur, ne se laissent approcher que par des vierges. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait d'essayer de faire pleurer une licorne ?

-La rencontrer, oui. La faire pleurer, je l'ignore. Si je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'une larme de licorne, elle accepterait de l'approcher, je pense, par amitié, souffla Ginny.

Le trio se tut, laissant les phrases de la rousse s'imprégner dans leurs esprits.

Les pensées de Hermione dévièrent sur les nouvelles que Blaise Zabini avait apportées trois jours auparavant. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Harry, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter mais cette histoire d'étoile jaune la perturbait vraiment. Et qui était au juste Finlay Alexander Pegasus ? Un sang-pur belliqueux ? Un sang-mêlé piétiné dans sa dignité ? Elle n'avait aucune information dessus et personne de toutes les plateformes de résistance ne semblait connaître ces infimes détails.

Connaître ses ennemis mieux que soi-même.

Une bonne phrase quand on y pense. A condition de ne pas tomber amoureux de cet ennemi... Elle tourna son regard vers Harry, endormi sur le canapé, qui était tellement tombé sous le charme de Malefoy qu'il en était prêt à mourir pour lui... Pour rendre ce qu'il avait pris, plus probablement. Hermione se demandait toujours en quoi modifier le passé, la poignée de mains non-échangée pourrait tout changer entre les deux garçons, mais qu'importe, Harry était son ami et si cette décision pouvait empêcher un autre lui-même de sombrer dans une dépression sans nom à la suite de la mort de Malefoy et ainsi sauver Ronald, alors elle était prête à le suivre au bout de l'Univers... Alternatif dans leur cas, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

-Bon, reprit Hermione en direction de Ginny, il ne reste que la plume de phénix et les cheveux de Vélane...

-J'ai bien peur que Harry doive briser sa baguette le moment venu...

-Moi également...

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête puis plongea la main dans son paquet de cigarettes. Ginny lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

-Tu as recommencé…

-Avec la mort de Ron et le stress de la montée de Pegasus, j'ai besoin de décompresser.

-Et tu n'as pas d'autres moyens que la cigarette ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, car un hibou visiblement harassé venait de taper contre la vitre. Écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée, elle se précipita sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Le Moyen Duc était celui de Neville.

En s'apercevant de cela, Ginny secoua Harry qui se réveilla.

-Neville a répondu, expliquèrent les deux femmes.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Cette épreuve, pour récupérer la plante fut la plus extraordinaire et la plus périlleuse que j'eus à mener de toute mon existence. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme promis voici deux exemplaires de la Spathe, un pour toi et un pour Pansy Parkinson. Je sais que tu la détestes mais qu'importe, je voudrais que tu m'aides à ton tour à respecter une promesse que j'ai fait à une grande dame. Apporte-lui cette plante, s'il te plaît et dis-lui, je te prie, que cette plante est un exemplaire de la légendaire Spathe de Chronos. La Vélane des Mers qui la gardait m'a expliqué que cette plante pouvait aider à supprimer le côté loup d'un lycanthrope._

_Prends soin de cette plante, mon très cher ami, j'ai dû lutter pour pouvoir l'obtenir._

_Amicalement._

_Neville Longdubat. »_

-Elle existe…

Hermione avait le souffle coupé par cette révélation fracassante. Elle commençait à désespérer malgré l'affirmation de Neville. Mais à présent tout était différent. Son cerveau qui semblait s'être arrêté depuis quelques jours se remit à bouillonner.

-Alors, il nous faut préparer le rituel de fraternité du sang !

-Pourquoi ?

Harry sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé.

-Drew! On en a parlé des dizaines de fois ! Kinnen se pratique à Imbolc, une fête féminine où les rituels ne sont pratiqués que par des femmes. Il faut donc que tu aies de l'ADN avec XX dans le corps. Et il faut que ce soit mon sang puisque c'est moi qui réciterais la formule.

Harry sourit. Il retrouvait enfin la Hermione qu'il avait toujours connue. Sèche, s'offusquant de son manque de culture et souriant malgré tout. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Le rituel de Fraternité peut se pratiquer n'importe où, on le fera donc ici. Le solstice s'approche à grands pas.

-Oui, il faut trouver les autres ingrédients. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un message à Luna, ajouta Ginny qui avait des étoiles au fond des yeux.

Puis elle se précipita à l'extérieur du salon. L'espoir leur souriait de nouveau. Harry s'étira longuement et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le colis que Neville avait envoyée. Il attrapa la plante biscornue et étrange, brillant de trois couleurs surréalistes et étincelantes.

-Il veut que j'en envoie un pied à Pansy Parkinson...

-Alors fais-le. Mais avant toute chose, Harry, les cheveux de Vélane... Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour les récupérer ?

* * *

-Allez, viens Diamond...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est un soupir à fendre le coeur. Il se releva, dénoua ses cheveux pour les renouer en un catogan parfait. Isaac le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Il te mène par le bout du nez ce dragon, Charlie.

-Mais ça fait trois semaines qu'il se terre dans cette grotte et qu'il ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas décemment le laisser comme ça !

-On est tombé sur le seul dragon dépressif de toute l'histoire de la dragonnerie !

-Attends, il approche de sa centième année, c'est encore un adolescent ! Si on ne fait rien, il va se laisser mourir de faim !

Son ami éclata de rire en entendant le ton inquiet de Charlie. La Roumanie était un pays où on rencontrait parfois des individus étranges, pensa Isaac. Et Charlie était l'un de ceux-là. De toute l'histoire des dragonniers, il devait être le premier à parler d'un dragon comme on parle de son propre enfant. Avec amour. Isaac respectait énormément Charlie pour ça. Ce dernier soupira.

-Mais quand même... Il m'inquiète. Bon j'y vais.

-Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne vas quand même pas entrer dans l'antre d'un dragon dépressif ! Comment pourrait-il réagir ?

-Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, si je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, rétorqua le roux, buté.

Isaac eut une mine inquiète quand il vit son collègue s'engouffrer dans la grotte. Charlie était parfois complètement inconscient des dangers qu'il s'évertuait à courir, alors que tous ses collègues avaient déjà renoncé. Isaac ne comptait plus le nombre de blessures aussi diverses que profondes qu'il avait soignées chez le jeune anglais. Le Hongrois était le seul à s'inquiéter encore de Charlie. Alors il resta, longtemps, à l'entrée de la grotte, priant silencieusement pour que son ami revienne, et intact pour une fois...

* * *

-C'est HORS DE QUESTION HERMIONE ! Chuchota avidement Harry

-Mais enfin, Drew, c'est le seul moyen de récupérer les cheveux de Vélane !

Hermione se frottait nerveusement la paume de la main. Elle savait pertinemment comment Harry allait réagir quand elle avait proposé cette idée.

Elle avait découvert, en fouillant dans le journal intime de Draco, un arbre généalogique, tracé rapidement sur la dernière page.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Il était le fils adultérin de sa mère et d'un Vélan.

La révélation avait choqué toute la maisonnée présente lors de la découverte et Hermione avait eu une idée. Elle savait de source sûre que lorsqu'une potion demandait un cheveu de Vélane, peu importait la degré de pureté du sang ou de l'ADN vélan. Tout ce qui importait c'était que le pouvoir vélan soit contenu dans le bulbe du cheveu prélevé.

Alors Hermione avait lancé, d'un ton badin, qu'Harry devrait aller à Azkaban pour récupérer les cheveux nécessaires.

C'est alors qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette sans demander son avis à son ami et lui avait fait pousser les cheveux. Il avait tellement maigri que son visage extrêmement fin pouvait passer pour celui d'une femme.

Alors ils étaient devant la porte d'Azkaban, Harry râlait qu'il ne voulait pas y aller et Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle s'était arrangée pour que la coiffeuse de Lucius ne puisse pas y aller et le prisonnier avait exigé une autre coiffeuse. C'était son dernier luxe, son privilège.

La prison avait alors joint un salon de coiffure sorcier par ligne téléphonique sécurisée contre les sorts. Mais pas contre les détournements, tout à fait innocents et entièrement moldus, qu'Hermione avait appris à effectuer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, ça lui servirait à quoi que ce soit !

-Allez, Harry, tu ne peux pas renoncer si près du but, murmura Hermione, sachant comment faire flancher son ami.

-Très bien, j'y vais, répliqua-t-il avant de s'avancer d'un pas rageur vers l'entrée de la prison.

Il tapa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le gardien-en-chef.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Euh, répondit Harry en prenant une voix féminine, je suis la coiffeuse, on... On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de mes services...

-Oui, c'est vrai. Malfoy et son caprice à la mord-moi-le-noeud, 'scusez l'expression ma p'tite dame.

Le gardien se retourna et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, priant de pouvoir garder patience. Il suivit le gardien jusqu'à la cellule de Lucius Malfoy. Il entra et le visage de Lucius s'éclaira.

Harry put constater à ce moment à quel point Lucius et Draco étaient semblables. Ils se ressemblaient énormément et cela perturbait beaucoup Harry. Les mêmes cheveux, la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux froids. En fait, Lucius donnait une bonne image de celui qu'aurait été Draco s'il avait vécu jusqu'à ses soixante ans.

Oui, Lucius était beau.

-Oh bonjour jeune demoiselle. Vous êtes encore plus jolie que ma coiffeuse habituelle.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et Lucius Malfoy lui fit un sourire à tomber.

-Je m'installe. Je voudrais juste rafraîchir un peu les pointes et un petit massage.

Harry eut un immense sourire. Il était rassuré : ce que demandait Lucius était dans ses cordes.

-Vous avez un sourire divin, jeune fille...

-Je vous remercie, Mr Malfoy.

Harry fit apparaitre un bac pour laver les cheveux de Lucius et une fois, le lavage fait, il commença à le masser, récupérant, au passage les cheveux de Vélane nécessaires à la composition. Pour faire bonne figure, il s'appliqua à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout et demanda à Lucius :

-Êtes-vous satisfait ? Je ne suis qu'une jeune apprentie et je ne voudrais guère contrarier ou embêter un homme tel que vous...

-On dirait que vous avez fait cela toute votre vie, très chère amie. Et si vous ne vous arrêtiez jamais, je n'en serais que plus ravi.

Harry sentit une décharge pouvoir vélan déferler sur lui. Il avait pu l'identifier pour l'avoir subi deux fois par le passé, par Fleur Delacour et les Vélanes à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch 1995.

Il tenta de lutter, se rappelant de ce que lui avait un jour dit Fleur.

_« Le pouvoir d'une Vélane est surtout un pouvoir de séduction. Il marche ou pas. Un peu comme un Imperium, il est possible de lutter contre. Il suffit que la personne concernée ait conscience du pouvoir exercé sur lui et qu'il s'accepte totalement. Si maintenant, je tentais d'avoir une quelconque influence sur toi, je ne le pourrais pas car tu es homosexuel et que tu l'avoues fièrement. »_

Ainsi, Harry combattit le pouvoir, regardant Lucius fermer les yeux sous son massage, admirant la couleur sublime de ses cheveux et constatant à quel point ils étaient semblables à ceux de Draco.

Il sentait le pouvoir couler en lui et commencer son travail de charme. Penser à Draco n'aidait pas.

Après tout, Harry avait bien constaté à quel point ils étaient semblables. Penser à Draco renforçait le charme de Lucius, au lieu de l'atténuer. Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient croire, penser à son Grand Amour accentuait l'ascendant du pouvoir vélan. Il marchait comme l'Impérium et pouvait également s'emparer de vos pensées contre vous. Pour se débarrasser du pouvoir vélan, il valait mieux penser à une personne que l'on détestait.

Ceci, Harry le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il se concentra tant que faire se peut sur le souvenir qu'il avait de Pegasus, qu'il détestait plus qu'il n'avait détesté Voldemort.

Harry sentit la tentative de séduction de Malfoy Senior refluer. Il lui sourit alors et rinça les longs cheveux du prisonnier.

Lucius se leva ensuite pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et observer intensément celui qu'il pensait être une coiffeuse. Il la trouvait très jolie, bien qu'un peu plate, au niveau des formes. Elle semblait gênée d'être là, alors, comme pour la rassurer, il lui mit une main sur les fesses.

-Jeune fille, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous manger... Du moins, pas son votre consentement.

Harry retint un cri d'horreur étouffé. Lucius Malfoy... Le draguait... Avait la main posée sur son derrière... Effectuait une pression sur celui-ci censé lui donner envie d'aller plus loin.

Harry avait envie de mourir.

Il se dégagea rapidement de la prise de Lucius et commença à lui couper les cheveux. Lucius papotait gentiment pour essayer de mettre à l'aise cette jeune femme qu'il essayerait bien de mettre dans son lit, puis il corrigea sa pensée en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa cellule, il voudrait bien la mettre dans sa paillasse nauséabonde. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, ignorant son cri angoissé alors qu'elle se reculait contre le mur...

* * *

-Ce qu'il fait noir là-dedans... Lumos !

Charlie Weasley ferma légèrement les yeux sous la violence de la lumière qui agit de sa baguette magique. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour constater que la caverne était vraiment très profonde. Il soupira et appela :

-Diamond ? Tu es là, mon tout petit ?

Un râle vraiment rauque soufflant une odeur de soufre lui parvint jusqu'aux narines, indiquant la présence de Diamond au fond de la grotte où il avait élu domicile. Charlie s'avança plus rapidement tout en continuant à parler au dragon.

-Tu sais Diamond, tout le monde s'inquiète, Isaac, Mickaël, John et même Frank ! Et moi, je ne t'en parle même pas. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il vit le Magyar à Pointes, le dos fermement tourné vers l'entrée, semblant bouder et sangloter. Charlie dut se retenir de se jeter contre le dragon pour pouvoir l'ausculter et le serrer dans ses bras. Même s'il l'avait connu à ses 80 ans (ce que équivalait à 10 ans humains) et que Diamond était habitué à la présence de Charlie, le dresseur n'oubliait pas que le Magyar à pointes était l'espèce de dragons la plus dangereuse recensée à ce jour. Il s'approcha prudemment, contournant la longue queue hérissée de piques et s'approcha du dragon. Celui ouvrit les deux paires de paupières recouvrant ses yeux d'un air paresseux et fixa un regard voilé de douleur sur Charlie.

Diamond soupira par les naseaux, rejetant ainsi une nouvelle vague de soufre et Charlie s'appliqua un sortilège de tètenbulle. Il ne voulait pas mourir asphyxié avant d'avoir pu découvrir ce que ce pauvre dragon avait.

Il lui ouvrit la gueule avec beaucoup de prudence et dirigea la lumière émanant de sa baguette vers le fond de la gorge du dragon. Celui-ci grogna et fit mine de se lever mais Charlie l'incita à rester immobile, lui chuchotant de douces paroles.

Diamond parut se calmer un peu mais ferma soudainement les yeux, pétrifié par la douleur, d'après ce que pouvait comprendre Charlie. D'ailleurs, il s'écarta bien vite pour éviter une flammèche sortie de la gueule du dragon. Puis il avança de nouveau.

La gueule du dragon était toute rouge, alors qu'elle aurait dû être gris pâle, comme l'était le sang d'un Dragon. Charlie analysa la situation et comprit que Diamond souffrait d'une infection.

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien être due ?

* * *

-Mr... Mr Malfoy... Je... Non... S'il vous plaît...

-Chuuuut...

Lucius s'avança jusqu'à être contre Harry qui ne bougeait plus, totalement paralysé. Lucius posa une main sur la hanche de Harry et entreprit de l'embrasser avec fougue, usant une fois de plus de ses charmes vélans. Harry céda et fut charmé.

Lucius émit un ricanement satisfait. Personne ne pouvait prétendre lui résister. Personne. Et certainement pas une coiffeuse de bas-étage, probablement encore vierge.

Il raffermit sa prise et embrassa plus profondément la jeune femme... Avant de sentir une érection contre sa cuisse.

Il s'écarta vivement, le visage déformé de fureur.

-Une... érection ? Un érection ?

-Étonnant, non ? Rajouta Harry reprenant enfin sa voix d'homme.

Harry soupira soulagé et sortit de la pièce ignorant les hurlements de colère émanant de Lucius Malfoy, qui résonnaient dans tous les couloirs de la prison. Le gardien lui jeta un regard surpris et Harry décampa, rejoignant Hermione qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Arrivé près d'elle, il fut secoué d'un fou rire nerveux en repensant au visage aristocrate de Lucius, déformé par la fureur.

Il tendit à son amie la fiole contenant les cheveux de Malfoy et ils transplanèrent vers le chalet de Hermione.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils débarquèrent dans le salon, Harry toujours sous le coup de son fou rire et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Luna qui tendait une fiole à Ginny, les yeux aux yeux.

-C'est terrible de devoir faire pleurer une licorne et de savoir que l'histoire qu'on raconte est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Désolée pour l'absence, mais l'inspiration m'avait quittée, pour le plus grand malheur de ma beta. Voilà, à bientôt, j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre !


	6. Imbolc

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :**Twenty years ago.

**Résumé :** 31 ans dans quatre jours. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais FAP veut sa revanche et « les années manquantes » est un pari risqué. La création de cet univers alternatif peut tout changer… En bien comme en mal…

**Disclaimer :** JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tous les personnages de Harry Potter. Et j'en suis l'heureuse lectrice. Le seul argent qui passe entre mes mains à propos de HP c'est celui que je dépense pour obtenir les différents volumes.

**Notes :** Cette fiction est basée sur l'amour qu'un homme peut porter à un autre homme. Ceux que ça énerve, révulse ou choque peuvent partir.

**Notes bis :** La première partie de ce chapitre est à la première personne car c'est Luna qui raconte son aventure.

**Note ter : **Petite présence d'un slash très vague Charlie/Isaac (son collègue).

* * *

__

**Chapitre 5 : Imbolc.**

Le vent soufflait lentement, balayant la Forêt Interdite d'un souffle léger et rafraîchissant. La neige accumulée au fil du mois de décembre recouvrait le sol et faisait ressortir les empreintes des créatures peuplant la forêt et la rendant dangereuse.

Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je savais que personne ne me ferait de mal, que je venais en paix, que je n'avais aucun moyen de défense.

Je me trouvais près du territoire des Acromentules, qui s'était étendu depuis que Poudlard avait cessé de s'occuper de la forêt Interdite à la mort de Hagrid.

J'aurais continué ma progression coûte que coûte, parce que Ginny me l'avait demandé, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

C'était un sentiment exaltant, de pouvoir se promener dans cette forêt que certains disaient maudite en toute tranquillité, sans avoir besoin de se défendre, sans être sur ses gardes.

C'est une forêt vraiment belle.

Je chantonnais un rythme entêtant, qui s'emparait de mon esprit et que je ne pouvais reconnaître. Une musique calme et inquiétante, un air qui m'aurait terrifiée en temps normal.

Mais on n'était pas en temps normal. Devant moi, se tenait le dernier troupeau de licornes de la Forêt Interdite.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et de chanter, pour ne pas les effrayer. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et dis :

-Bonjour, ô créatures fantastiques.

Le mâle dominant, sûrement, s'approcha de moi et me renifla légèrement. Puis j'entendis une voix claire s'élever dans ma tête.

-Bonjour belle âme. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

-Malheureusement, rien, répondis-je étonnée de constater que les licornes pouvaient me comprendre, le monde tombe dans la déchéance et personne ne peut rien y faire, parce que personne n'a rien fait avant.

La licorne baissa la tête et s'assit, laissant sa longue corne au niveau de mes yeux. Je m'assis à mon tour et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sentais qu'elle cherchait une explication. Qu'elle la désirait. Et qui étais-je pour la lui refuser ?

-La déchéance a commencé il y a trente ans, à l'apogée du pouvoir maléfique de Voldemort. Il était fort et même invincible, jusqu'à ce qu'une prophétie dise qu'il allait mourir. Le Mage Noir a alors entrepris de pourchasser le Sauveur et de le tuer. C'est à ce moment-là que s'est joué le Destin de tous. Sur le Destin d'un gosse qui savait à peine qu'il vivait, qui savait à peine qu'il avait un prénom, le prénom de Harry. Puis l'enfant a grandi. Je vous épargnerai le récit de son enfance malheureuse auprès des moldus parce que de nombreux sorciers pourraient mal interpréter mes pauvres mots et que ce n'est pas mon but. Moi, je veux juste vous expliquer pourquoi le monde tombe dans la déchéance.

Je fis une pause, parce que j'allais entamer la partie la plus difficile du récit de la vie de Harry. J'avalai ma salive et repris :

-Harry Potter est un jeune homme loin d'être parfait. Il est impulsif, têtu et mono maniaque. Il est cynique et amer. Beaucoup trop sombre. Mais cela rajoute de la tristesse à cette histoire que je raconte. Parce que Harry est humain, comme tout un chacun. Il est tombé amoureux. Profondément amoureux. Ne croyez pas que ce fut un amour comme ceux des contes de fée. Au contraire. Cet amour était sauvage, douloureux et cruel. Mais Harry avait-il mérité ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ? S'il n'était pas heureux, ajoutais-je, il n'était pas malheureux non plus. Juste résigné.

Je fis une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle je me levais et fis les cent pas, pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je remarquais alors que toutes les licornes du troupeau m'écoutaient avec grande attention alors je me rassis et continuais mon histoire.

-La résignation fit place au désespoir quand son grand amour, Drago, mourut pour lui, pour le sauver. Harry est perdu. Complètement perdu. Lord Voldemort avait eu un disciple et ce disciple décida de prendre le contrôle du monde. Ce fut facile pour lui, étant donné que l'homme-sur-qui-repose-tous-les-espoirs venait de baisser les bras. Harry ressent en ce moment-même le contrecoup de son abandon. Il a tout perdu. Son Amour... Ses amis... Son frère... Sa famille... Tout...

Je soupirais et frottais mes yeux, parce que je voyais encore cet enfant presque jovial qu'était Harry au temps de Poudlard.

-Pourtant, il n'abandonne pas. Il n'abandonnera plus jamais.

J'essuyais mes larmes et tournais mon regard vers la licorne dominante.

Elle pleurait également.

* * *

-C'est ainsi que j'ai récolté les larmes...

Luna essuya les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux, sous les regards émus de Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Les mains serrées sur la fiole contenant les larmes de la licorne, ce dernier remerciait silencieusement Luna, pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, même si elle ne voulait pas comprendre les implications de son geste.

Luna se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, voyant que ses amis restaient muets et lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée, elle lança :

-J'espère que c'était vraiment important, sinon je ne pourrai pas vous pardonner de m'avoir fait pleurer un être de pureté.

La porte claqua, réveillant les trois amis qui réagirent enfin, comme au ralenti.

Le récit de l'aventure de Luna les avait émus, bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le soupçonner, bien plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, depuis que Harry avait eu un sursaut d'espoir quant à la survie de Drago et Ron, ils se sentirent mal à l'aise et ils comprirent que toute cette histoire aurait des conséquences sur tout le monde. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de signification.

Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

* * *

-Voilà, je l'ai !

Charlie avait enfin réussi à déterminer ce qui avait provoqué l'inflammation de la gencive du Magyar à Pointes. Les dents de jeune dragon étaient sur le point de tomber. Mais le problème était que la douleur de cette perte étant trop forte, Diamond s'était isolé, laissant ainsi la plaie sans soin.

En arrachant les dents de lait du dragon, Charlie avait réussi à le soulager de la souffrance qui était sienne.

Diamond poussa un soupir et le dragonnier s'écarta, pour lui laisser la place de prendre ses aises. Une fois que le dragon se fut couché sur ses pattes, Charlie s'accroupit près de lui pour lui parler :

-Diamond, mon tout petit, je reviens, je sors pour aller chercher des médicaments pour toi. Je reviens, surtout, tu ne bouges pas. Je suis juste dehors et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi, j'arriverai de suite.

Charlie se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière qui lui brûlait les rétines. Il entendit un cri et une masse de cheveux châtains lui barra la vue. C'était Isaac.

-Charlie, t'es revenu ! T'es même pas blessé !

-Isaac...

Celui-ci l'ignora et continua son examen minutieux de son ami.

-Tu ne sembles pas griffé... T'as fait attention, j'espère ? Bien sûr. Suis-je bête, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les griffes et les piques d'un Magyar sont empoisonnées, même si le poison est moins violent tant qu'ils n'ont pas perdu leurs dents de lait. Tu as l'air fatigué. D'un autre côté, c'est normal, je parie que Diamond n'a pas partagé sa couche avec toi, pendant les vingt-quatre heures où tu es parti... Charlie... Charlie ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Charlie se fendit d'un grand sourire en se détachant de l'étreinte étouffante de son ami.

-Bien sûr que je t'écoute Isaac. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses récupérer un anti-inflammatoire et un anti-douleur. J'y retourne.

-Comment ça tu y retournes ? Sursauta Le Hongrois, non, c'est hors de question, tu rentres au campement, tu es épuisé, tu as sûrement faim et un courrier de ta petite soeur t'attend.

-Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Charlie en contournant Isaac qui lui barrait la route, Diamond a besoin de moi, je ne compte pas le laisser tout seul !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas et Isaac, dépité, partit à sa poursuite. Il le retint par la manche de sa tenue anti-brûlure et le força à se retourner vers lui. Le regard de Charlie lui était profondément hostile et d'un geste violent, il écarta la main de son ami pour continuer sa route. Isaac se jeta alors sur lui et le bloqua sur le sol couvert de neige avec son propre corps.

-Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de m'écouter.

Charlie se débattit un peu mais voyant que son ami ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner, il se détendit et consentit à écouter son discours.

Isaac se pencha vers son collègue et chuchota à son oreille :

-Je ne veux pas que tu te tues à la tâche. Si je dois te supplier, alors je supplierai. Ne retourne pas voir ce Magyar tant que tu n'auras pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ni tant que tu n'auras pas pris un bon repas.

-Mais ses gencives sont infectées, si on ne fait rien, l'infection risque de se propager et...

Isaac eut un rire doux et attendri.

-Tu es une vraie mère poule, avec Diamond...

Charlie eut un sourire éblouissant.

-Je sais. Mais je m'occupe de ce dragon depuis que Ninie, sa mère, a été sauvagement assassinée par un groupe de chasseurs. Il est tellement attaché à moi que je le trahirais si je n'y retournais pas...

-Je t'en prie, Charlie, tu es éreinté, va te reposer un peu. Je vais m'occuper de Diamond.

Charlie sembla hésiter mais sous le regard trop insistant de son ami, il céda. La chaleur qui se dégageait d'Isaac lui fit prendre conscience du froid ambiant qui régnait en maître. Il frissonna légèrement et Isaac sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il se leva alors et tendit sa main à Charlie, qui s'en saisit et se releva époussetant la neige qui s'était collée à lui. Il offrit un sourire inquiet à Isaac et lui prodigua quelques conseils avant de se diriger vers le campement.

Arrivé près des tentes, il adressa un signe à ses collègues et entra se mettre au chaud. Il se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui lui était réservé et s'empara de la lettre de Ginny, la dent de Diamond toujours serrée dans sa paume.

_«Charlie,_

_Sans doute es-tu au courant du drame qui a frappé Harry il y a peu : Drago Malefoy, dont il était profondément amoureux, s'est interposé entre un sortilège et lui. Oui, tu es au courant, bien évidemment. Noël approche et j'ai grand espoir de revoir cet homme qui fut mon Premier Amour. Je voudrais lui offrir une dent de Dragon, montée sur une fine chaîne en argent et dotée des meilleurs sorts de protection. Est-il possible d'obtenir une de ces dents à un prix raisonnable, ma bourse ne pouvant malheureusement pas suivre à l'achat au marché noir ?_

_Je voulais également te demander si tu avais une photo de Ron, une photo récente, j'ai brûlé toutes celles de la maison dans un accès de chagrin et je m'en voudrais d'expliquer pourquoi je dois en emprunter une à Hermione. Je voudrais la faire reproduire en tableau animé pour pouvoir conserver mon frère en permanence avec moi._

_Ma thèse ? Elle est en très bonne voie, avec l'aide tant improbable qu'involontaire de Blaise Zabini. Il est toujours sur mon chemin, laissant négligemment des jalons qui m'aident et m'aiguillent dans mes recherches, probablement sans réelle intention de m'aider. Mais assez parlé de moi._

_Comment se passe ta vie en Roumanie ? Toujours célibataire et désespéré ?_

_..._

_J'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Il serait temps que tu t'y mette, tu te fais vieux ! Réagis, je suis sûre qu'il y a bien cette personne à laquelle tu penses en ce moment-même... Ah non, ne secoue pas la tête en disant «Mais de quoi elle parle ?» d'un air ahuri ! Je te connais bien Charlie, tu es un romantique, tu es forcément amoureux !_

_... Bon. A toi, je peux bien le dire : je suis également amoureuse._

_Mais je n'ai pas fait le bon choix, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne veut que me mettre dans son lit. J'en parlerais bien à Hermione, mais elle me conseillerait de me déclarer et ce n'est absolument pas judicieux. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu as toujours été d'excellent conseil en matière de sentiments._

_Bises._

_Ta soeur unique et – heureusement – préférée._

_Ginny»._

Charlie fut soulagé de constater que sa petite soeur avait retrouvé quelque peu de sa joie de vivre, contrairement à ce que semblait affirmer Bill dans sa dernière lettre.

Il se leva, pensant que son lit attendrait bien une demi-heure qu'il réponde à sa soeur, il eut une petite pensée pour Isaac et Diamond, puis il chercha la photo.

Il rédigea une réponse qu'il glissa dans une enveloppe et hésita. Devait-il réellement donner la dent de son «fils» pour reprendre la plaisanterie de son collègue, à sa petite soeur ?

Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Harry et avait été bouleversé par le drame que celui-ci devait vivre une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Harry avait été un confident pour Charlie, celui-ci pouvait lui parler sans le moindre souci et sans le moindre risque d'ébruitement auprès des jumeaux.

Alors Charlie envoya aux enfers ses hésitations et glissa la dent dans l'enveloppe.

* * *

Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, quand elle reçut ce courrier qu'elle n'attendait pas, surtout quand elle lut qui était l'expéditeur.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec son thé quand elle en lut le contenu.

Elle arrêta de penser quand elle tint entre ses doigts le seul échantillon existant de la Spathe de Chronos, cette plante légendaire.

Pansy Parkinson, potionniste reconnue et admirée entrapercevait enfin l'étendue de ce qui lui paraissait une extraordinaire découverte scientifique.

Elle attrapa parchemin et plume et entreprit d'expédier son propre hibou à Neville Longdubat, pour le supplier avec toute la grâce connue aux Serpentard, de l'aider dans ses recherches pour l'antidote contre la lycanthropie.

Jamais elle aurait pensé ressentir de nouveau un tel intérêt pour son métier depuis que Drago, son meilleur ami, avait été tué. Elle remercia silencieusement Longdubat tandis que sa plume s'affairait à la rédaction de ce courrier qui avait un goût de supplique.

* * *

Bill épongea son front couvert de sueur, toujours dans la chaleur de Karnak et son temple maudit. Il avait très vite trouvé cette zone que seuls les sorciers savaient voir et avait été époustouflé par la beauté sinistre qui se dégageait de ce lieu chargé de magie, qu'elle soit noire ou blanche.

La vaste étendue de sable ne faisait que mettre en lumière le monument titanesque qui régnait en son centre. Il représentait un lion à tête de serpent couché sur ses pattes et tête basse haut de près de trente mètres.

Cela faisait deux jours que Bill se creusait la tête pour la signification de ce fameux Sable Sacré, la pleine lune était prévue pour le soir-même et, même si celle-ci ne le touchait pas autant qu' un lycanthrope total. Elle le rendait malade. Elle l' excitait un peu trop et lui enlevait l'humanité qui faisait de lui un être décent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu haïr Greyback, pour ça ! Mais sa haine était retombée avec la mort de Fleur et ne restait de lui qu'une intense résignation. On s'habituait à tout, paraissait-il.

Bill soupira une fois de plus en réfléchissant à l'énigme.

_Coeur de lion, déjà assombri, toi seul a l'honneur de rencontrer le Dieu Serpent. Au creux de ses pattes, tu trouveras le courage de l'affronter_ .

Au creux de ses pattes... Bill se trouvait au parfait milieu des pattes du Lion-Serpent qui se tenait devant lui. Mais rien ne venait. Il avait essayé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, il avait creusé, il avait essayé tout ce qui pouvait être essayé. Mais rien n'y faisait, aucune épreuve ne se présentait ni même aucun Sable Sacré.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Karnak et le Temple Maudit. La chaleur était intenable, même pour un mois de décembre. Cela était dû au dôme de protection anti-moldus, qui préservait également le Temple des intempéries.

Bill épongea son front une fois de plus et leva les yeux vers la pleine lune. Il sentait déjà l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui.

Le sable où il s'était laissé tomber parut comme bouger et un serpent long de plus de deux mètres quarante sortit du sable, faisant sursauter le loup-garou. Il observa le reptile qui se redressa, gonfla son cou et siffla dans une attitude montrant qu'il se sentait agressé par la présence de Bill sur son territoire.

-_Naja Haje_... Ou Cobra égyptien. Mais que fait-il ici ? D'habitude, un tel animal vit plutôt dans des endroits rocheux et broussailleux ! Rien à voir avec le sable du temple !

Le serpent glissa un peu plus vers le loup-garou qui recula, quelque peu effrayé à l'idée de la morsure d'un cobra égyptien. Le venin neurotoxique de cette espèce était le plus dangereux et Bill n'avait pas d'antidote à portée de main.

Il recula encore un peu avant de se traiter d'abruti.

-Harry avait trente ans de moins que toi et il a affronté un Basilic ! Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir la trouille d'un petit cobra !

Semblant comprendre l'insulte, le serpent se dressa un peu plus et plongea à une vitesse folle en direction de la cuisse de Bill qui était à portée de dents. Celui-ci s'écarta juste à temps et jura contre le serpent qui siffla plus furieusement encore.

Bill sortit sa baguette, se souvenant qu'il était sorcier et stupéfixa le serpent.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que le sort avait fonctionné sur l'animal. Cependant, il n'était pas encore rassuré. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le cobra, qui semble-t-il, désirait protéger sa tanière, l'avait agressé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait surgi du sol dès que la lune fut apparue et juste après que Bill ait ressenti les premiers effets de l'astre nocturne sur lui. Il se rapprocha du serpent qui était immobile et l'examina, vérifiant s'il ne s'était pas trompé en identifiant l'espèce. Mais visiblement non. En élisant domicile en Egypte, il avait appris à distinguer la faune existant dans ce pays. Et ce serpent n'avait strictement rien à faire dans la zone sorcière de Karnak. Du côté moldu du temple, peut-être aurait-il compris, mais le dôme protégé était empli de sable et le _Naja Haje_ semblait s'être installé au creux des pattes du lion à tête de serpent.

_Au creux des pattes..._

Bill se tourna vers le temple moldu de Karnak. Il était exceptionnellement bien conservé et le sorcier eut une moue inquiète en le fixant.

Le temple semblait plus resplendissant que jamais.

-Mauvais présage, chuchota Bill.

Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où avait jailli le _Naja Haje_ et remarqua une cavité.

Le coeur du loup-garou battait à un rythme effréné. Son instinct lui hurlait de partir. De retourner d'où il venait et de laisser passer le temps.

Il fut un temps où il aurait obéi à cet instinct. Mais en cet instant, il fit ce que tout bon Gryffondor ferait :

«Un piège ? Où ça, un piège ?»

En clair, il fonçait. Il n'était pas là pour réfléchir, il était là pour sa petite soeur. Alors, prenant une profonde respiration, il plongea dans le sable, espérant qu'il ne mourrait pas étouffé.

Il eut raison.

Il chuta dans un puits magique, qui le fit tomber sur une surface souple mais de marbre. Il examina le lieu où il se trouvait.

Les Gobelins en auraient pâli de jalousie. Le palais devant lequel il avait atterri n'était pas seulement immense, il était également luxueux. Bill admira les hautes colonnes qui semblaient faites de marbre. Elles atteignaient un haut plafond couvert d'or pur et rejoignaient un sol fait de diamant. Bill eut quelques scrupules à piétiner un si beau sol mais ses scrupules s'effacèrent lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'autel du Dieu-serpent. Du rubis et de l'émeraude.

Du rubis et de l'émeraude utilisés comme simple matériaux de construction.

Bill aurait dit ça aux Gobelins, ils auraient tous succombé d'une attaque cardiaque. Des matières aussi nobles et aussi précieuses ne pouvaient pas être utilisées autrement que pour en tirer du profit, selon les patrons de Bill.

Mais cela était faux. Bill était en admiration devant la parfaite osmose que ces deux pierres précieuses formaient. Qui aurait pu croire que les couleurs des deux maisons opposées de Poudlard pouvaient s'aimer et se compléter de telle façon ?

Le loup-garou s'approcha pour pouvoir observer de plus près cet agencement lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la pièce.

-Humain... Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, dans mon temple ? Pourquoi troubles-tu ma quiétude ?

Bill essaya de repérer la personne qui parlait mais il n'y parvint pas. La voix semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part, elle semblait être l'âme-même du temple.

-Je viens vous demander un service...

-Que veux-tu ? De l'or ?

Un immense tas d'or apparut aux côtés de Bill.

-Des diamants ?

L'or se changea en diamants.

-Du pouvoir ?

Un rocher avec une épée plantée en son centre apparut, symbole du roi Arthur et du pouvoir.

-Faire plaisir à ma petite soeur, rétorqua Bill en jetant un regard indifférent aux richesses qui se présentaient devant lui.

Une ombre se matérialisa juste en face de lui. Elle était grande et se dégageait d'elle une telle impression de pouvoir que Bill frissonna. Mais le plus impressionnant était son visage : c'était celui d'un serpent, et il avait une queue de lion qui dépassait de sa cape.

La silhouette éclata de rire.

-Faire plaisir à ta petite soeur ? Alors que je pourrais ramener à la vie ta bien-aimée, Bill Weasley, je pourrais la faire revivre...

Bill sentit son coeur plonger dans sa poitrine. Quelle tentation était-ce ! Revoir Fleur lui sourire, voir son ventre s'arrondir – elle était enceinte quand elle était décédée – Bill aurait pu donner n'importe quoi, quelques années auparavant pour une telle chose.

Mais il avait fait son deuil et même si son âme restait profondément meurtrie, il avait accepté l'idée de finir sa vie seul. Mais pourtant, proposé par le Dieu-serpent, cette perspective était alléchante.

Bill secoua la tête.

-Non merci. Fleur est sans doute mieux où elle est et je suppose que vous ne la feriez pas revivre sans une lourde contre-partie. Lavoisier disait que rien ne se perd et que rien ne se crée. Je suppose que vous voudriez ma vie en échange de la sienne. Je suis son compagnon. Une Vélane ne peut vivre sans son compagnon. Elle mourrait aussi rapidement que vous lui rendriez la vie.

-Tu es intelligent. Mais qui te dit que ce que tu veux me demander ne nécessite pas une lourde contre-partie ?

-Eh bien, demandez-moi. Vous savez ce que je veux, je suppose.

-Bien sûr, répondit la réincarnation du Dieu-Serpent, tu veux du Sable Sacré. Que pourrais-je te demander ?

Il fit un geste et Bill s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant, terrassé par un Doloris.

-Ca. Souffre, souffre encore. Cela fait des milliers d'années que je n'ai pu torturer quelqu'un, j'avoue cela me manquait. Si tu survis, je te donnerai ce que tu me demandes.

Bill s'arrêta de hurler lorsque le Dieu-serpent interrompit son sortilège. Essoufflé, il jeta un regard douloureux sur son tortionnaire.

-J'accepte.

Avec ce mot débuta une longue séance de tortures qui auraient fait passer les Mangemorts pour des enfants de coeur.

Il eut droit à tout.

Les morsures de Cobra d'Egypte.

Les os brisés puis reconstitués pour être de nouveau brisés.

L'acide.

La cigüe, avec prise d'antidote quelques minutes avant la mort.

Les Doloris.

Bill était toujours vivant. En très mauvais état mais vivant. Le Dieu-serpent, après une séance de trois jours, leva la baguette et cessa de lui faire supporter mille et une tortures.

-Tu es courageux Lionceau au coeur assombri. Tu n'as même pas maudit ta soeur une seule fois. Bien des gens auraient renoncé au quart de ce que tu as subi. Mais tu es resté droit et aussi fier que l'on peut l'être en hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Le Dieu-serpent aida magiquement Bill à se relever pour lui donner une sacoche en cuir.

-Voici ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu m'as bien diverti, ami, tu m'as bien diverti. Pour te remercier, tu as le droit de me poser une question, à laquelle je répondrai bien volontiers.

-La 3G va-t-elle gagner la guerre ?

Bill n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de poser cette question. Elle paraissait évidente. Il voulait savoir, si, malgré tout, les membres de sa famille encore en vie allaient pouvoir enfin mener une vie paisible.

-Si tu peux expédier ce sable avant le 21 décembre à sa destinataire alors toutes les guerres seront gagnées.

-Toutes ?

-Non, tu n'avais droit qu'à une seule question. Va, lionceau, va.

Bill se sentit arraché à la terre et échoua près du _Naja Haje_, toujours stupéfixé, qui habitait entre les pattes de la majestueuse statue du Dieu-Serpent. Bill leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le serpent :

_-Enervatum._

Le serpent se remit à siffler et à glisser vers Bill, mais celui-ci n'avait plus peur. Il parla simplement au serpent.

-Inutile, j'ai été voir ton maître, le Dieu-Serpent. Il a accédé à ma requête et m'a ainsi permis de retourner sur mes pas. Ne défends plus ton territoire contre moi, je m'en vais et ne reviendrais jamais.

Tournant le dos au cobra qui avait arrêté de siffler, Bill leva la tête vers l'idole et sourit.

-Merci pour tout.

Le loup-garou sortit du dôme protecteur et rejoignit sa jeep, rejoignant son hôtel dans le village à deux kilomètres. Là-bas, l'attendait Fugue, son hibou. Il pourrait dès qu'il serait arrivé, expédier le Sable Sacré à Ginny.

Se remémorant les paroles du Dieu-Serpent, il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

On était déjà le 19 décembre.

* * *

-Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien, 'Mione !

-Ginny... Ne me mens pas, tu as encore les jambes tremblantes, juste d'avoir été devant Pegasus.

Hermione secoua la tête et grogna devant l'air buté de Ginny.

L'après-midi même, les langues-de-plomb et les apprentis avaient reçu la visite de Pegasus. Zabini n'avait prévenu que le matin même et avait demandé à Ginny de porter de longues manches.

-Pour quelle raison, je te prie ?

-Parce que faire un défi Sorcier avec le Cid de la 3G anglaise n'est pas forcément extrêmement bien vu par Pegasus, vois-tu ? Je te veux vivante pendant encore au moins trois jours.

Ginny avait reniflé de mépris.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me mettes dans ton lit, c'est ça ?

Blaise avait alors explosé de rage.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je me fiche de t'avoir dans mon lit, si ce n'est pour n'avoir que ça ?

Puis il était parti d'un pas rageur. Ginny soupira et ferma les yeux. Juste après cela, obéissant à Blaise et ne voulant surtout pas réfléchir aux conséquences de sa phrase, elle avait rencontré Pegasus. Cet homme, s'il pouvait encore prétendre à cette appelation, était un monstre. Il faisait trembler Ginny des heures après leur rencontre et pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle ne se laisse pas impressionner facilement.

-Ginny, reprit Hermione en tentant de la raisonner, mais son amie l'interrompit.

-N'en parlons plus.

Un grand frisson la traversa et Harry arriva dans le salon, un parchemin serré dans la main.

-La dent de dragon !

-Un de plus ! Conclut triomphalement Hermione en rayant la dent de la liste, reste le Sable Sacré.

Un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et toqua légèrement. Il semblait exténué comme s'il avait effectué un très long voyage. Ginny sauta sur l'occasion et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Fugue, le Grand Duc de Bill. Il portait un colis que Ginny s'empressa de détacher de la patte de l'oiseau.

-Et voici le Sable. Tout est prêt pour demain ?

-Oui, répondirent en choeur Harry et Hermione.

Intérieurement la jeune professeur était rassurée de constater qu'ils étaient dans les temps pour le sortilège. Il ne leur restait qu'à récupérer la formule. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny qui comprit parfaitement ce que voulait dire ce regard. Elle n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer pour le rituel de fraternité mais tous deux attendaient qu'elle récupère le dernier élément essentiel de ce pari risqué. La formule de Kinnen.

L'élément le plus dangereux pour elle. Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle passe outre la surveillance exercée d'une part par Pegasus, qui ne lui faisait pas le moins du monde confiance et d'autre part, par les langues-de-plomb confirmées, qui, elles, se chargeaient de conserver les dossiers confidentiels à leurs états d'origine : c'est-à-dire secret.

Et à moins d'avoir un allié dans la place, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucun allié dans la place, justement.

Elle sortit de la pièce indiquant qu'elle comptait retourner au bureau afin de mieux observer les possibles qui s'offraient à elle. L'obtention de la formule pouvait se faire avec l'aide d'un complice. Ce serait plus simple ainsi mais elle pourrait envisager une toute autre solution : le vol. Le problème, c'est que le Ministère était très surveillé. Surtout le département des mystères, où travaillent les Langues-de-Plomb.

Ginny avait été fascinée par ce qu'elle avait vu lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, quand elle était venue au Département des Mystères. Malgré la peur qui lui avait étreint les entrailles, malgré le stress, elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait vu. Ginny avait voulu comprendre chacune des étrangetés de ce Département et pour cela, il avait fallu prendre son mal en patience et faire de longues et fastidieuses études.

Mais elle avait réussi. L'Arche et le voile étaient pour elle des éléments de son quotidien, juste le passage de la vie à la mort, que toutes les âmes franchissent. Les cerveaux ne sont que de viles créations d'un sorcier malveillant. Consignées là parce que les souvenirs sont dangereux.

Ginny sourit.

Tous les souvenirs n'étaient pas dangereux : preuve en était, certains faisaient fuir les Détraqueurs. Elle avait aussi pu résoudre cette grande énigme : comment les souvenirs heureux pouvaient-ils disparaître en présence des Détraqueurs et comment fonctionnait, précisément, le Patronus. Elle avait résolu tous ces mystères. Elle avait quand même dû faire cinq années d'études, passer des concours, des examens et des tests. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir ce rêve pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb, il fallait aussi être tenace. Tant d'études, qui étaient tellement rébarbatives que Hermione avait renoncé à lire les cours, n'étaient faites que pour décourager et tester la motivation des prétendants au titre. Dans sa promotion, ils étaient deux.

L'autre était mort. Elle était donc la seule Stagiaire Langue-de-Plomb à être en phase de titularisation.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et passa la porte du Département des Mystères.

Ginny se rendit directement dans la salle des archives et chercha l'épais dossier des «Années Manquantes». Elle savait que la formule était sous haute protection.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, tu ne fais vraiment pas simple...

Elle se remit à chercher quand un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna pour voir une haute silhouette à la peau sombre, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux noisette.

-Zabini... Où que je sois, tu y es aussi...

-J'irai où tu iras, comme dit la chanson, rétorqua Blaise en riant.

Voyant le regard étrangement pensif que lui lança Ginny, il préféra changer de sujet. Sa déclaration, quelques heures auparavant, continuait de perturber la jeune femme et, même si c'était le but, Blaise s'en sentait étrangement coupable.

-Non, je suis venu chercher un dossier, que Monsieur Le Ministre a demandé à consulter, sur l'Arche. Je pense qu'il va demander aux chercheurs, à long terme, de trouver un moyen pour en ramener les morts. Faire revivre Vol-pas-vivant, si ce n'est pas inquiétant...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, s'étonna Blaise, pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Je ne sais pas. Une sombre histoire de reflet des rayons de soleil dans l'ozone, il me semble. Pourquoi Le Cheval Ailé cherche à faire revivre Vol-pas-vivant, je suppose que son Maître lui manque...

Ginny eut un mouvement agacé avec sa main et une moue que Blaise trouva adorable.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi es-tu du côté de...

Elle s'interrompit et montra sa main, pour reprendre son discours.

-Tu es vil, cruel, vicieux, manipulateur, ancien Serpentard, en somme. Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Blaise se voila quand Ginny énuméra ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il entreprit, d'une voix triste et résignée de lui répondre.

-Parce que je suis amoureux et que je veux qu'elle vive convenablement... parce que je veux que _**tu **_vives convenablement.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin épais et roulé puis scellé. Il sortit de sa poche une baguette faite de bois de houx, la sienne, pour la pointer sur le parchemin :

-_Duplicata_.

Le parchemin qu'il tenait se dédoubla. Il tendit l'original à Ginny.

-La formule de Kinnen. Quoique vous entrepreniez, réussissez.

Il se détourna ensuite pour remettre la copie de la formule à sa place, laissant Ginny, hébétée, derrière lui.

Serrant contre elle le parchemin roulé Ginny s'éloigna du Ministère.

Amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait finalement obtenu la formule. Ainsi elle se rendait chez Hermione pour la déposer puis rentrerait au Terrier pour aider sa mère et Parvati avec les jumelles.

Amoureux d'elle.

Puis elle remonterait dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre de remerciements à Charlie et Bill pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Amoureux d'elle.

Ensuite elle descendrait manger, supporterait les plaisanteries idiotes des jumeaux, plus forcées qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs.

Amoureux d'elle.

Et surtout, surtout, elle arrêterait de penser à Blaise Zabini et à sa déclaration aussi débile qu' inattendue.

* * *

Harry et Hermione se faisaient face, un verre posé devant eux.

-Drew, dernière chose qu'il faut que tu saches, parce qu'un rituel de fraternité n'est pas une chose que l'on fait à la va-vite, entre deux heures de boulot. Ce rituel, fait avec du sang, une potion puissante et un échange de serments, est définitif. Après cela, on sera réellement, toi et moi, frères de sang.

-Tu étais déjà ma soeur de coeur. Cela ne change pas grand-chose pour moi.

Hermione secoua la tête et planta ses yeux marron dans les yeux verts de son ami.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il y a des implications. Pendant que toi, tu seras vingt ans en arrière, je ressentirai tout ce que tu ressentiras, et inversement. Tu sauras ma tristesse, mes angoisses et mes colères. Tu seras sûrement inquiet et...

-Mais l'inverse marchera aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressentiras mes joies, mes petits bonheurs et ma plénitude, ainsi, ça te réconfortera un peu.

Hermione sourit.

-Mais... Et toi ? Pourras-tu rester un an dans l'attente, dans l'inquiétude ? Et tu ne seras pas sans cesse heureux...

Harry fixa son amie et se leva, contournant les verres de potions pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Hermione, je sais qu'on est liés, toi et moi. Nous ne serons plus qu'un dans quelques minutes, ainsi, je te le promets, sur ma vie, sur mon sang, sur mon honneur, de tout faire pour rendre ta vie un peu joyeuse, et pour réaliser nos rêves.

-Et moi, je te promets sur ma vie, sur mon sang, sur mon honneur, de tout faire pour te protéger dans ta quête et de servir de garde-fous à tes secrets.

D'un même mouvement, ils mordirent l'un de leurs doigts et versèrent une goutte de sang dans le verre de l'autre pour ensuite boire cul-sec.

Deux lueurs se dégagèrent de chacune de leur poitrine pour se croiser et partir dans la poitrine de l'autre.

Reprenant leur respiration un bon coup, ils tombèrent sur le dos, dans le salon.

-Merlin, Mione, tu as tant de pression sur toi ?

Harry regarda ses mains pour constater qu'il tremblait. Il se sentait oppressé, fébrile. Il avait peur. Peur que tout s'effondre.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui fondit en sanglots.

-Hermione !

Harry se précipita sur elle, avec l'espoir de pouvoir la consoler, ou, à défaut de comprendre pourquoi elle fondait en larmes.

-Tu... Tu es... Tu es si... triste ! Sanglota la jeune femme contre l'épaule de Harry.

Il passa sa main contre son dos, pour tenter, dans un geste maladroit, de la consoler de la peine qu'il éprouvait. Il lui chuchota les mots de réconfort qu'il aurait aimé entendre, ces mots que personne n'avait su lui dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller... Un jour, ça ira mieux... Je guérirai, je ferai mon deuil... Ou au moins, la douleur s'atténuera à cause du temps qui passe... Puis je ne suis pas seul, ne pleure pas... J'ai mes amis, pour me soutenir. Pour me rappeler que j'existe encore, malgré la perte de Drago. Malgré la perte de Ron...

Hermione renifla et leva ses yeux rougis vers Harry.

-C'est moi que t'es censé consoler, là, tu te parles à toi-même.

Harry la regarda avant de dire :

-Mais au fond, ça t'a fait du bien d'entendre ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moui...

Hermione renifla une dernière fois et essuya d'un revers de manche son nez et ses yeux humides.

-Il faudra qu'on apprenne à contrôler les émotions qu'on ressent, sinon...

Harry approuva.

* * *

Le premier février arriva bien plus vite que n'importe qui pouvait le supposer.

La potion fumait dans le chaudron depuis déjà pas mal de temps, prête, attendant le dernier ingrédient, qui arriverait le jour du rituel. La plume de Phénix.

Harry craignait l'arrivée du rituel, parce que même s'il avait une plume de Phénix dans sa baguette, il ne voulait pas la casser. Ca aurait été trop pour lui. Il tenait à cette baguette, qu'il avait depuis vingt ans.

Mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait au moins ça. Il avait tout prévu, son plan était parfaitement rôdé. Peu lui importait les modifications de sa vie alternative, peu lui importait que Drago et lui deviennent jamais amis. Tant que le blond était en vie, quelque part.

Ginny n'avait pas peur de risquer sa vie et sa place au Ministère pour son frère aîné, décédé. Elle aurait sacrifié jusqu'à son âme pour ceux qu'elle a aimé.

Et le drame qui l'avait touchée l'avait complètement bouleversée. Plus rien ne l'émouvait à présent.

Juste après sa déclaration, Blaise avait cessé de lui parler, il la fuyait, même. Il avait toujours eu un talent certain pour la fuite. Et, d'après Hermione, il s'était donné corps et âme dans la vie de la 3G. Il enchaînait les missions périlleuses et prenait de plus en plus de risques.

Jusqu'au 28 janvier, trois jours auparavant. Pegasus l'avait surpris en train de fouiner près des dossiers confidentiels. Blaise était dans le coma. Les médicomages n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il se réveille un jour. D'ailleurs, d'après eux, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, parce que s'il revenait, il serait un véritable légume. Ginny avait senti son coeur plonger quand elle avait entendu ça. Plus jamais elle ne verrait Blaise.

Plus jamais.

Elle avait avoué à mi-voix, à Harry, qu'elle comprenait son désir de revoir Drago. Et, toujours d'une voix faible, elle avait demandé à Harry : «Si tu le peux, ouvre les yeux à la gamine stupide que j'étais».

Hermione avait eu davantage de pression à gérer. Mais elle avait appris à maîtriser le lien, c'était bête comme Occlumancie.

Elle avait fermé son esprit à Harry, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à ses craintes, même involontairement mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le faire. Ainsi, elle ressentait chacune de ses émotions, même si elles ne variaient plus beaucoup.

Il était toujours sombre et triste. Toujours.

Et comme il était une brèle accomplie en matière d'Occlumancie, il était fort probable que Hermione ressente toujours toutes ses émotions.

Cela la ralentissait dans l'apprentissage de la formule. Elle la connaissait presque par coeur, il ne lui restait plus qu'un centimètre de parchemin à apprendre. Si elle n'avait pas eu les émotions de Harry à gérer en prime, elle l'aurait déjà assimilée depuis belle Lurette.

Mais gérer deux sensibilités, la sienne et celle de son ami, n'était pas une chose que l'on apprenait dans les livres.

Et que celui qui pense qu'elle se cherche des excuses essaye à son tour de mener deux deuils en même temps, sans oublier qu'elle doit aussi gérer une résistance !

Elle soupira et remua la potion qui frémissait sur le feu avant de se tourner vers Ginny et Harry.

-Bon, il va falloir y aller. Tu es sûr d'être prêt, Drew, mon frère ?

Une vague de détermination heurta son esprit.

-Apparemment oui.

Ginny eut un vague sourire mais ses yeux restaient fermement fixés sur le tapis. Le coeur de Hermione se serra, faisant écho à celui de Harry.

Tous deux savaient que la jeune femme pensait à ce qu'elle avait raté avec Blaise, ce qu'elle avait perdu en perdant Blaise et tous les deux comprenaient très bien sa douleur.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le dire franchement, parce qu'elle était avec Viktor, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais... Mais Ronald était son Grand Amour, jamais elle ne l'avait oublié, même quand il l'avait quitté pour Parvati, dont il était tombé amoureux à l'académie des Aurors. Bien sûr, elle s'était mariée avec Viktor. C'était lui qui l'avait aidée à remonter la pente et il savait pertinemment que si Ron était revenu vers Hermione, ce qui était hautement improbable puisqu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Parvati, elle n'aurait pas hésité.

Elle soupira de nouveau et tenta de reprendre le fil de ses mises au point, les dernières.

-Quand on sera sur le site de Stonehendge, il faut activer le sortilège repousse-moldus. Ca fait bien longtemps que les Sorciers ont cessé de vouer un culte à ce site, mais nous, nous en avons besoin. Drew, tu brises ta baguette et tu jettes la plume dans le chaudron, tandis que je récite la formule.

Ginny et Harry hochèrent la tête, renonçant à dire à Hermione qu'ils savaient déjà tout ça. Ils la laissèrent donc continuer.

-Ensuite, Ginny, sortira du cercle et installera les protections qui empêcheront Pegasus de ramener ses miches...

Pour le coup, les deux amis sursuatèrent et fixèrent Hermione qui les regardait avec un sourire dans les yeux.

-Bon, maintenant que vous être moins amorphes, vous allez pouvoir vous consacrer à ce que je raconte, au lieu de faire semblant.

Elle tendit un doigt accusateur vers eux avant de reprendre.

-... pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Pegasus avec la puissance dégagée, disais-je donc. Pendant ce temps, Drew, tu inscriras les deux dates sur un parchemin. La première sera celle de ton jour, la deuxième le début de ton année. Un an et un jour. C'est ce que dure ce rituel. Après tu seras ramené ici...

-Je sais tout ça, Hermione.

Cette réplique la fit taire presque autant que le sentiment de mort imminente que ressentait Harry. Hermione n'était pas stupide, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé au reste. A la suite. Aux conséquences sur cette dimension, celles à laquelle ils continueraient malgré tout à appartenir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de son inquiétude à Harry mais il leva une main autoritaire, pour qu'elle se taise.

-Je sais ça, aussi, Hermione.

Ginny les regarda se faire face, discutant par le regard, à coups de sourcils froncés «Tu peux pas faire ça Harry» et de haussements de sourcils «C'est la seule solution Mione». Mais elle ne connaissait pas l'objet de leur dispute.

Ce genre de discussions silencieuses, comme les nommait Viktor, était arrivé assez souvent depuis le Rituel de Fraternité alors Ginny ne s'en inquiétait plus. Ils se comprenaient comme se comprennent des jumeaux.

Les trois amis se levèrent et préparèrent leurs sacs, plaisantant comme s'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à faire une chose totalement illégale et extrêmement répréhensible, mais comme s'ils allaient juste au restaurant. Hermione embrassa Viktor sur les lèvres en lui chuchotant des mots tendres, pour le rassurer.

Puis ils transplanèrent sur le site de Stonehendge.

* * *

Fin du chapitre

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, nous verrons Harry, Hermione et Ginny mettre en application le plan qu'ils ont annoncé. Et Harry commencera à apprivoiser le passé, passé qu'il a vécu, puis il le modifiera.

A bientôt !


	7. Le monde à l'envers

**Chapitre 6 – Le monde à l'envers.**

Les immenses pierres se dressaient devant eux, suivant un cercle et ils retinrent tous trois un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent glacé qui balayait la zone. La majesté du lieu, la magie qui semblait faire chanter et faire vibrer la pierre en un doux murmure voluptueux les laissait admiratifs.

Hermione n'était encore jamais venue se recueillir sur Stonehenge. Cela faisait des siècles qu'aucun rituel n'avait été pratiqué dans ce lieu sacralisé par les druides mais la Magie imprégnait encore ces lieux mythiques. Partout, on pouvait la sentir s'insinuer dans les pores de la peau et hérisser les poils d'un agréable sentiment de bien-être.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard de connivence émue, laissant le silence parler pour eux, leurs cœurs résonnant à l'unisson de ce qui avait été quelque chose de puissant dans des temps bien plus reculés.

Puis le seul homme hocha la tête et les deux filles se mirent en mouvement.

Autour de l'autel et de Harry qui disposait le chaudron de potion dessus, Ginny traça un cercle de pureté avec le Sable Sacré d'Apophis. Pendant ce temps, Hermione commençait à réciter la formule, les yeux fermés, assise à l'extérieur du cercle.

Un vent bien plus chaud, plus malsain que le souffle hivernal, se leva. Puissant, il balayait tout sur son passage. Harry et Ginny commençaient à avoir du mal à tenir debout, leurs cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, les empêchant de se concentrer sur ce que récitait Hermione.

C'était pourtant essentiel qu'ils puissent l'entendre car à certains moments de la formule, Ginny devait tracer une deuxième fois le cercle, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, tandis que Harry devait ajouter les larmes de licorne et la plume de Phénix contenue dans sa baguette.

Hermione releva la tête, arrivée au moment de la formule où Ginny était censée retracer le cercle, puis lui lança un regard appuyé sans s'interrompre pour autant. Harry hurla :

— Ginny, maintenant !

Entendant le cri de son ami, Ginny se jeta sur le Sable Sacré et retraça le cercle. Les vents s'apaisèrent légèrement. Leurs cheveux volaient toujours mais à présent, ils pouvaient s'entendre. Hermione continuait de psalmodier la formule de Kinnen. Harry mélangea les larmes de licornes avec le reste de la potion et touilla. Une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois fois en sens inverse. Il entendait juste un murmure s'échapper des lèvres de Hermione et, à cause du vent, il aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de Fourchelangue. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était que du latin, une formule vieille comme le monde, vieille comme Rome...

Harry dévisagea Hermione qui lui jeta un regard. Il sentait son inquiétude mélangée à une sorte de sérénité qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Il allait mourir et Hermione était sereine. Il sentait la mort se tapir dans son cœur, prête à surgir à tous moments. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ?

Il doutait. Il voulait renoncer. Non, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter de défier des lois universelles, de vouloir faire vivre un mort, même dans un autre univers.

_**Jamais.**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser que Draco pouvait revivre ? Il fit un pas, se rapprochant de la limite du cercle sacré. Ginny hurlait quelque chose. Elle hurlait mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il savait que son amie chercherait à l'empêcher de renoncer. Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la limite du cercle. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ce n'était certainement pas lui de renoncer comme ça, si près du but, d'être aussi peu courageux. Ce n'était pas très Gryffondor. Il devait lutter. Faire mieux, plus fort et réussir. Sauver Draco. Puis sauver Ron et les autres. Peut-être trouver la mort mais parvenir à sauver son âme.

Une horrible douleur le jeta à genoux, traversant à la fois sa cicatrice et son ventre, tordant ses entrailles, le forçant à haleter pour ne pas hurler et attirer l'attention de Hermione qui ne devait pas cesser de réciter la formule.

Il avait complètement oublié le lien magique qui les unissait et qui la faisait partager toute sa souffrance, il avait totalement occulté l'endroit où il se trouvait. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à percevoir était la douleur horrible qui l'assaillait, ravageant tout sur son passage, pire encore que ses anciennes douleurs à sa cicatrice, preuve que Voldemort exploitait leur lien. Et ça faisait mal. Il se demanda si Drago avait ressenti une telle chose, lui aussi. La douleur sembla refluer légèrement.

Donc s'il se concentrait sur son objectif, il pourrait peut-être plus simplement affronter et vaincre la douleur, c'était quelque chose qui l'étonnait et le rassurait. Son objectif était la seule chose qui lui restait, il n'était plus qu'un puits sans fonds de tristesse.

Tout faire pour empêcher que Drago tombe amoureux de lui, pour qu'il reste en vie et ne le protège pas. Il aurait ensuite une année pour réparer les dégâts que cette distorsion du temps aura provoqué. Une année, c'est assez court, mais en même temps, tellement long. Il pourrait tout faire. Drago Malefoy serait à la fois dans la lumière et parfaitement indifférent à Harry Potter. Il avait un plan. Un plan qui était malheureusement calqué sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Peut-être que tout ceci deviendrait ingérable, mais la modification d'un détail aussi insignifiant qu'une poignée de mains qui n'avait pas eu lieu ne pouvait avoir de conséquences trop désastreuses, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il voulait y croire et la vague de détermination qui provenait de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de sang, ne faisait que le conforter dans cette croyance, tout comme le regard flamboyant de Ginny, aussi flamboyant que sa chevelure rousse qui dansait et s'emmêlait sous le vent.

Alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir un hurlement, les éléments parurent se déchaîner, la nuit sembla oublier qu'elle ne devait pas encore tomber, les plongeant dans le noir, les contraignant à essuyer une violente averse dont ils ne pouvaient s'abriter, de peur de perturber la magie ancestrale de _Kinnen_.

Harry leva les yeux sur Hermione et lui sourit, avant qu'un voile blanc ne lui tombe devant les yeux. Hermione tendit une main, sans s'arrêter de parler, alors qu'elle sentait l'esprit de Harry s'évanouir, le lien spirituel entre eux allant jusqu'à presque se briser. Elle pensa qu'ils avaient échoué et faillit ne pas dire les trois derniers mots de la formule. Elle se reprit à temps et les prononça dans un hurlement, espérant couvrir le vent, le tonnerre et entendre son cri, captant le battement irrégulier du cœur de son meilleur ami dans la brume de ses émotions contradictoires, où se partageaient la joie d'avoir réussi, la peur des conséquences, la tristesse sourde quand elle comprit que Harry n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de survivre à toute cette histoire.

Aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient déchaînés, les éléments se turent et Hermione tomba à genoux sur le sol, haletante, relevant la tête pour voir Ginny qui riait au milieu de la stèle sacrée, allongée sur la pierre, les bras en croix.

— Ma thèse, je sais comment la finir, affirma-t-elle en jetant un regard à Hermione. C'est stupide, mais je sais comment la finir. Quelle expérience harassante…

* * *

Harry déglutit profondément avant de se concentrer, pour passer enfin la porte de la Grande Salle, par ce chemin qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté auparavant, l'entrée des professeurs. Les longues manches évasées de sa robe lui donnaient de l'allure, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il se sentit bien plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Son premier jour dans le passé l'avait laissé totalement perplexe et déphasé. Il avait perdu ses repères, mais n'avait pourtant pas échoué à modifier le passé. Son double enfantin, sous l'effet d'un Impérium maîtrisé et ravageur, avait serré la main de Drago Malefoy, manquant de passer à côté de l'amitié de Ron. Se rattrapant de façon bancale, affirmant qu'il voulait juste se moquer de ce garçon vaniteux, son double avait réussi à convaincre le rouquin qu'il méritait son amitié, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées, contemplant sa main d'un drôle d'air.

Harry était plus angoissé par ce qu'il allait trouver dans la Grande Salle que par l'idée de devoir enseigner. Il se savait capable d'une telle chose, puisqu'il avait animé l'A.D., dans son monde. Cette association avait-elle existé ici ? Il avait été tellement surpris par le chaos et la noirceur qui régnait à l'extérieur de l'école…

Était-ce ainsi quand lui-même avait vécu sa septième année, entre les cours et sa recherche des Horcruxes ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un couvre-feu, il n'avait pas le souvenir que Voldemort ait pu asseoir sa domination sur l'Angleterre d'une façon si implacable, il n'avait pas non plus l'impression que Poudlard demeurait la seule forteresse imprenable. Pourtant, c'était ainsi que les choses étaient.

Perdu dans une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne, il avait tenté de reprendre le dessus comme il le pouvait, sentant battre en lui les émotions de son Hermione, qui, fidèle à l'esprit Gryffondor, combattait avec force et rage contre Pégasus.

Il retint une œillade surprise quand il pénétra dans la salle, voyant Dumbledore se lever pour le saluer. C'était pourtant de la main de Minerva qu'il avait été invité à devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il ne comprenait plus rien. Forçant à mettre de côté son étonnement à voir son mentor manipulateur encore en vie – pourtant il était sûr que dans sa ligne du temps, le vieux sorcier était mort, à cette date – il s'avança et sourit, laissant le vieil homme lui tapoter dans le dos, avant de le présenter :

— Chers élèves, en cette nouvelle année, ne dérogeons pas à la tradition… Voici Drew Dessamber, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En ces temps sombres, j'espère qu'il saura vous apprendre à vous défendre contre toute forme d'oppression, quelle qu'elle soit.

Un ricanement moqueur provint de la table de Serpentard et Harry eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que peu de gens qui subsistaient à cette table. Il hoqueta légèrement et le professeur Dumbledore braqua des yeux furieux sur Drago Malefoy qui venait de ricaner.

Arborant de sombres vêtements, aussi sombres que son regard, Drago Malefoy respirait le mal-être, comme lorsque Harry l'avait revu lors de sa septième année. Le parallèle incessant qu'il faisait entre son époque et cette nouvelle ligne du temps qu'il allait devoir écrire à la force de ses convictions l'épuisait petit à petit. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, à voir celui qu'il avait appris à aimer être aussi éloigné de lui-même.

Les sombres humeurs de Drago ne paraissaient pas avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec celles qui l'animaient en son époque, s'il en croyait la manche roulée sur son bras gauche, qui révélait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Chancelant, Harry dut s'appuyer à la table pour faire passer son début de malaise pour un mouvement banal l'amenant à s'asseoir. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Son regard s'attarda sur la table des Serdaigle, bien plus fournie en élèves que celle des Serpentard. Il ne voyait pas Cho Chang. Où était-elle ? Et Luna ?

Poufsouffle et l'ensemble de ses élèves étaient silencieux, comme trop concentrés sur un dîner qui n'était rien de plus qu'un repas et la table de Gryffondor était beaucoup moins joviale qu'auparavant. La guerre résonnait entre les murs de Poudlard, ne l'avait pas épargné. Les ravages semblaient plus intenses qu'il ne l'aurait crû, s'il se fiait à l'immense balafre sur le visage de Neville, sur le bras en écharpe de Seamus et le bandeau qui dissimulait l'œil droit de Dean.

Son double leva les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry ne se reconnut pas. Trop de cynisme dans le vert des rétines de l'adolescent, trop de peur, trop de scènes de batailles imprimées à jamais dans sa mémoire. Hermione avait les cheveux très courts, dans cette époque, et Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas de son fait, qu'elle portait les cheveux courts, s'il se fiait à ses gestes qui voulaient parfois dégager de ses épaules des mèches lourdes et emmêlées qu'elle n'avait plus. Ginny, quant à elle, jetait parfois de petits regards sur la table des Serpentard, effleurant des yeux le dos de Blaise Zabini qui se tenait courbé, le visage boursouflé, abîmé de quelqu'un qui avait dû subir un passage à tabac violent.

Il n'écouta pas le discours de Dumbledore, se contentant d'analyser son espace, de voir ce qui avait changé, ce qui était différent de ses souvenirs et ça le frappa violemment : la principale différence, c'était l'espoir. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans cette école, dans ces esprits. Seulement la joie sourde et malsaine des Mangemorts qui dévoraient l'espace.

Il contempla la table des professeurs et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que les tables étaient toutes entourées de champs de protection, pour empêcher les tables de s'agresser entre elles. L'esprit Poudlard avait disparu dans les méandres d'une guerre intestine. Il aurait sans doute beaucoup à lutter pour reconstruire tout ça, pour faire revenir Drago à ce qu'il avait aimé chez lui. Y parviendrait-il ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Il adressa un sourire au professeur de potions, ne tenant pas compte de la blondeur de ses cheveux, de la beauté gracile de ses traits, passa sur Trelawney – bien malgré lui, il était déçu de la retrouver vivante –, retint de saluer joyeusement Hagrid, eut un hochement de tête respectueux pour Minerva et les autres. De ce côté-là, à part le professeur de potions, rien n'avait changé. Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, qui continuait son discours :

— Ensuite laissez-moi vous présentez Narcissa Black, notre nouveau professeur de Potions. Je ne tolérerai aucune violence de la part de quiconque, suis-je bien clair ?

Le silence, troublé par les quolibets provenant de la table des Serpentard, menés par Drago – le monde à l'envers, pensa Harry – revint immédiatement quand la puissance de Dumbledore éclata, soufflant les bougies qui se rallumèrent dans l'instant, refroidissant l'ambiance déjà polaire.

Le repas se déroula dans cette atmosphère pesante et Harry fut plus que satisfait de pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite.

* * *

Alors qu'il déambulait dans le couloir une silhouette gracile lui barra la route et il reconnut facilement Narcissa Malefoy, avec ses gestes éthérés et ses paupières lourdes.

—Vous ressemblez à Harry Potter, cher collègue, lança-t-elle d'une voix sifflante. Vos magies sont totalement différentes, mais physiquement, vous lui ressemblez… Un peu trop pour être honnête.

—Voyons, Narcissa, qu'allez-vous chercher ?

La voix malhabile, un peu tremblante, depuis une semaine qu'il était dans le château, Harry avait tout fait pour éviter la mère de Drago, sachant très bien que la vivacité de son esprit n'était en rien émoussée par les années de captivité. Narcissa Black s'avançait déjà plus près de lui encore, ses grands yeux bleus – si semblables à ceux de son fils – clos, mue par une sorte de transe étrange.

— Son aura, également… Dites-moi, monsieur Dessamber, comment votre aura peut-elle être proche de celle de l'élu ?

— Peut-être est-ce la partie non-éligible, plaisanta-il en déglutissant, espérant que ce son disgracieux passerait inaperçu.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire poli en papillonnant des cils.

— Vous avez de l'humour, monsieur Dessamber.

Aucune joie ni rire n'illuminait son regard et Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer, inquiet. Elle battit des cils, l'examinant encore, un long moment. Puis finalement, sans un mot, elle se détourna. Il attendit qu'elle eût tourné les talons au coin du couloir avant de se ruer dans ses appartements et de s'y enfermer, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Minerva l'avait mis en garde, elle-même ayant compris assez rapidement ce qu'il en était. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas saisi les tenants et les aboutissants de la présence d'un Harry plus vieux ici, d'un Harry qui ne ressemblait pas au Potter qu'il avait aperçu dans la salle.

C'était impressionnant de savoir ce qu'une simple poignée de main pouvait modifier. Portant une main à son cœur battant à un rythme erratique qu'il identifiait comme celui de Hermione – celle de son monde – il tenta de faire le point.

Poudlard était le seul lieu encore libre d'Angleterre et l'Ordre du Phénix s'était posé en tant que groupement des seuls résistants. Dumbledore était vivant. Vivant. Quelle étrangeté. Il secoua la tête. Le pire restait cette immonde marque noire sur la peau blanche de Drago. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Dans un soupir, il leva la tête sur l'espèce de tube qui provenait du plafond, un tube magique qui reliait les chambres de professeur entre elles, afin qu'ils pussent partager des informations ou communiquer avec la direction. Il guettait le moment où Dumbledore allait le convoquer, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas compris qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, alors personne n'aurait compris.

Pourtant, quand Harry se sentit glisser dans un sommeil lourd, il ne résista pas. Il avait besoin de dormir. Et il espérait qu'il dormirait d'un sommeil sans rêve, d'un sommeil reposant, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps.

C'était peine perdue.

Déjà les souvenirs se pressaient contre ses paupières, mêlant la mort de Drago à ce garçon qui était si loin de celui qu'il avait vu devenir Auror. Rapidement estompées, ces images furent remplacées par des souvenirs de l'été passé à Poudlard en compagnie de Minerva.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! Bien bien plus court que les précédents, mais bon, il faut bien le temps de se remettre dans le bain ! Et comme ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il me fallait le faire bien plus court.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà dans ma tête – joie, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, qui m'avait fait faux-bond pour cette fanfiction – et ce sera un chapitre de flash-back.**


End file.
